


江山如画

by ashleyyan



Series: 山水cp [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, political rpf - chinese 20th-21st c., 山水, 水表圈
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 山水cp, 水表圈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan
Summary: （我不生产粮食，我只是粮食的搬运工）⚠️⚠️⚠️注意⚠️⚠️⚠️ 作者似乎没有填完，于是故事停在了一把倾斜的雨伞处。如果你有完整的故事欢迎联络我～ 文字非常棒，入坑须谨慎！





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
华国，赤朝20年。 

俗话说得好，良弓藏、走狗烹。华国几千年的历史，更迭了无数朝代，几乎没有一次不应验。所谓建国的功臣，打天下时是亲哥们好兄弟，这守天下时，便是眼中刺心中芒。命好的来个卸甲归田，安度晚年；可绝大部分都是命差的，无非功盖镇主，最后落得个流放千里或死于非命。可为何数千年来，还是那么多人前赴后继的当这走狗，原因无他，一个权字、一个利字，便引得飞蛾扑火、甘之若醴。 

这不，刚建国没有多久的赤朝，也走上了清君侧的老路，不过这次赤朝太宗并不亲自动手，而是凭借自己在华国极高的民心和号召力，在全国掀起了一股整风运动，简而言之，就是你挑我的错，我斗你的不是，鼓励下阶层的人跳出来揭露上阶层人的不良行为。一开始，大家还是本着为国为民很公正的态度支持太宗的号召，可人性啊，在你指责我我揭露你中，恶之花逐渐盛开，到最后，亲人反目，朋友成敌，比比皆是，运动越搞越大，大家杀得眼睛越来越红，甚至上演到武装斗争的地步。下层况且如此，更别说高层，那些个开国元勋们，入狱的入狱，惨死的惨死，流放的流放，而一批摸清太宗脉的小人也借机得了势上了台，魑魅魍魉辈出，为这腥风血雨的时代煽风点火，太宗呢，则躲在禁苑深宫鲜少录面，录面也只不过是接见那些运动中的风云人物，于是乎，天下更乱。 

这运动也轰轰烈烈搞了三年了，影响遍及华国大江南北，所说全国经济几乎为之瘫痪，可生活还是要继续，华国之普通老百姓，数千年来都在天灾人祸中苦熬，早就熬就了坚忍的耐力，默默承受着命运对于这善良的国民的不公。 

话说，江山如画，谁来惜之？

1 

四月，邕州，泷海郡。 

“尕妹妹着大门上浪呀三浪，  
心儿呀跳着慌，  
想看我的尕妹妹桃花样呀，  
妹妹山丹红花开呀；  
听说我着尕妹妹病哈了啊，  
阿哥哈别急坏，  
盛上些冰糖着看你来呀，  
妹妹山丹红花开呀；  
开不开着个山丹花连根儿拿，  
送给我着旮妹妹着两百斤半，  
我把你哈心疼着我把你哈爱呀，  
妹妹山丹红花开呀，  
一天三趟着看你来呀。” 

一个年轻的牧人赶着一群羊走在河谷旁，淳朴又炙热的情歌伴着他一路，悠悠扬扬上青天。这时局再乱，人情再冷，也挡不住底层人民朴实的情感倾诉。青山碧水，花香满堤，在加上牧歌婉转，真让人完全忘记了世外的纷纷乱乱，宛如到了天堂之地。 

“老乡。” 

一个温文尔雅的声音突然响起，没想到还有旁人在这荒山野岭的牧人吓了一跳，猛地止住歌声回头看去。只见一个素色布衣的年轻人不知何时出现在河谷，一身书生打扮，斯文俊秀，身上背着个工具包，布鞋上全是尘土，脸上也细细泛着汗，显然赶了一阵路。 

牧人有点忐忑，这人一看就不是本地人，现在风声很紧，到处都在抓风纪，全国只允许歌功颂德太宗，没人敢唱这种山间小调，自己今天仗着山间无人，把憋了很久的小调唱唱，却没想到被人听到了，而且还是个不明身份的外地人，今儿别有什么大难临头啊。 

青年似乎看出了老乡的紧张，他微微一笑，将声调放的更加平缓亲切，似乎又在安抚的意思，青年的眼睛，乌黑明亮，透着温暖的笑意。 

“老乡，想问下，海垛子怎么走啊？” 

原来是问路，也许是牧人看到青年的真诚无害的笑容，他放下了紧张，用手中的鞭子朝着前方指了指，诺诺的说道： 

“往这个方向，再前行五里，出了河谷后会看见官道，沿着官道往北再行个七八里就是海垛子了。” 

“谢谢你啊，老乡！” 

青年双手合十，冲着牧人行了个礼，感激之情溢于言表。牧人有些个手足无措，挠着脑袋连身说不用客气。 

“老乡，我得在天黑前赶到那，我先走了，还有，你唱的小曲真的很好听。” 

青年微笑着冲牧者挥了挥手，然后大步流星的往前走去，留下牧人站在发呆。 

多年以后，当年华老去，牧人才恍然大悟，原来记忆中的那个斯文有礼，并且在那乱世还能真心赞美自己小曲唱得好的人，就是骏之——他深深敬仰，乃至整个国家都为之敬仰的楚骏之。 

此时的骏之，完全不知道自己今后的命运将与这个国家紧密相联休戚相关。眼下他一心想着的，只是如何尽快在天黑前赶到邕州州府海垛子，一想到胸前的那份文书，他脚步又快了几分，也不顾河滩卵石硌脚，急急地往前奔去。 

约摸走了三里地的样子，已经是晌午时分，这一路猛赶，已将本来身体就不健壮的他饿得前胸贴后胸，想到后面还有那么大段的路要走，骏之还是决定在河边停下吃个午饭。谷中的河水是两侧青山上的甘泉汇集而成，甚是清冽，他用手掬水洗了洗满是风尘和汗水的脸，又喝了几口，满嘴甘甜，满心舒畅，仿佛一身疲劳就这么被洗去，骏之看着眼前潺潺流水，本能的开始计算起河流流动的速度，又根据河滩形态判断雨季水量。 

就在他蹲在那里沈思的时候，突然听到身后有轰隆隆的声音由远及近，同时还伴随着马蹄声和一声短处的惊呼，他正要回头看是怎么回事，就觉得眼前一花，身子被一股力量狠狠地推到了河里，嘴巴和鼻子被灌进了好多水，摔得他头昏眼花又呛得咳嗽不已。待他好不容易从河里挣扎着爬了起来，这才发现是怎么回事。 

之间他刚刚蹲着的地方，几块巨石压在那里，还有些石头散乱在周围，显然如果刚刚不是被推开，眼下他不死也得轻伤了。 

几声马的的嘶叫声将骏之从惊愕中带回，他忙转头看去。不远处，一匹栗色的马在原地打转，显然是被紧急勒住，马儿吃痛停不住身形。马上的人紧紧勒住缰绳身子绷着，免得被马摔下来，同时他还不忘轻拍马儿脖子安抚它，半晌，马终于安静了下来将身形停住，骏之这才看清了这个刚刚救他的人。

骑在马上的是一个少年，白色衫子，天青色的裤子，一身素净，黑黑的脸蛋上，剑眉星目，倒是颊上两个不时浮现的酒窝给本来俊朗的面容添了几分可爱。少年纵身下马，急急地奔了过来，人还没到，关切的声音已经传了过来： 

“你没事吧！被砸到了么？没摔坏你吧？这个段的崖山多松土浮石，平时经常有山石滚落，你是外地的刚来的吧？当地人一般走这里都会特别小心的！” 

语速急促，掩不住话语里的关心关切。 

显然骏之是被刚刚途径此地的少年一把推入水中才得救的，他落水的地方水势很浅，才到大腿而已，骏之深一脚浅一脚的从水中走到了岸上，也顾不得浑身跟落汤鸡似的，忙向眼前的少年致谢。 

“我没事，刚刚真的非常谢谢你。救命之恩，何以为报。” 

少年见骏之没事，不由松了口气，黑白分明的眼眸中闪着发自内心的开心，摆了摆手道 

“不用感谢，我不过刚巧途径与此，举手之劳，何足挂齿。” 

骏之本来还想说些感谢的话，脑子里突然划过一个念头，浑身一个机灵，也顾不得说话了，连忙转身往碎石滚落的地方奔去，少年呆呆地看着远去的身影，看他一脸紧张，显然有非常重要的事情，很快，骏之又转身回来了，手里多了个大大的工具包，脸上又恢复了镇定，眼中掩不住的笑意。 

“不好意思，刚刚想起包搁在那里，以为被砸到了，没想到这么幸运，完全没事。” 

骏之一脸歉意的跟少年解释道，少年好奇地看了眼骏之的工具包，又瞅瞅骏之的打扮，问道： 

“你是来旅游的？” 

“不，我是过来工作的。” 

“哦？好巧，我也是从外地来本地工作的，不知道你一会要去哪里，也许我可以捎你一段路。” 

“真的很感谢你，我要去海垛子，今天怎么也得赶到。” 

“太巧了！我正好要回那里办事，我带你回去吧，这马儿骑两个人没问题，你这身走山路实在不行，骑马会快很多。” 

骏之抿了抿嘴，望着眼前深深浅浅的酒窝，心中一阵感动。 

“实在多谢你……” 

“在这山子里能碰到是缘分，切莫再说谢了。” 

少年挥了挥手，阳光撒在脸上闪闪烁烁，欢快的在肌肤上跳着舞。 

骏之想了想，便释然的笑了，也就不再多说，这个情先欠着，终究以后那行动来还吧。他从包里掏了身衣服出来，找了棵大树在树下将试衣服都换下，看了下公文，虽然湿了，但密封的好，显然没有大碍，于是压到包里放好。 

待他一切都弄好转身，少年已从马鞍边的皮袋子里掏出了两个馍，远远的丢了一个过来，在空中划过一道好看的弧线，落到了骏之手中。 

竟然还是温热的，骏之挑了挑眉。 

“贴着马肚子放的，这走了半天了，也摩擦的热乎了。” 

少年笑着解释道，骏之想起西北民族向来彪悍，古时行军打仗时，匈奴有拿生肉帖着马肚子放的，一日行军下来，肉也熟了一半，正好可以果腹。没想到今日他吃到的是马肚子热的馍，眼见着史书上的风俗落在手中，真是份小小的惊喜。 

冲着少年笑了笑，他对未来邕州的日子，愈加期待了。 

“还没认识下呢，你好，我叫楚骏之，今日认识你是我的荣幸。” 

骏之走了过去，向少年伸出了一只手，青山绿水褶在眼角眉梢的笑意里，手指纤长，长身玉立。 

“苏岚愈，你太客气了。” 

少年抿了抿嘴，酒窝中盛满了艳阳天的热意，在这春日融融的山间明媚。 

两只手握住，手掌中的力量，传到彼此内心。谁都不知道，这一握，将展开何等绚烂的篇章。

2 

匆匆吃完午饭，骏之和岚愈就出发了。 

两人共骑一匹马上路，马速不是很快，骏之紧紧抓着岚愈腰间的皮带在马背上颠着，甚为紧张，毕竟此前很少骑马，且从未与人共骑，再加上两个都是大男人，心下颇觉尴尬。待后来发现岚愈骑马的技术很好，他稍稍松了口气，渐渐地，他被岚愈一路的风光讲解转移了注意力。 

岚愈这一路上指指点点，熟的仿似这山山水水是自个家后院，到后来骏之实在忍不住了，开口问道： 

“冒昧的问下，你刚刚说不是本地人，怎的对这里如此熟悉？是在这里住了很久了么？” 

“不是，不过是我的工作需要了解这些而已。” 

岚愈的声音很是轻快。 

骏之没有再问下去，虽然岚愈不愿意直说自己的职业，但话里的这份愉悦表明了他的热爱和自豪。这年头，多的是混世度日的人，似这般仍然醉心与自己工作的，实在罕有。 

马儿走到轻快，河边草滩绿绿葱葱，春季的野花山树都迸发出强大的生命力，一派生机盎然。马蹄踩过，带起飞花片片，端得是落花渐欲迷人眼，浅草才能没马蹄，搭着两侧青山绵延、碧水跌宕，一时间这美景让骏之迷了眼睛，早就耳闻泷海似江南，果然不虚此名，一派南方水墨山水般的灵动秀美。 

“青山多妩媚……” 

骏之不知怎的，脑中闪过一首词，等反应过来时，嘴里已然喃喃念出了这个词，话里竟透着点痴的意味。 

“哈~” 

岚愈在前边听得他冷不丁的痴痴地冒出这么一个词，不由轻笑了下，骏之微微一窘，以为岚愈在笑话自己呆呢，却没想到岚愈紧接着就轻轻回了句： 

“我见青山多妩媚，料青山、见我应如是？” 

骏之微微一愣，淡淡答道： 

“江山如画，人比之只是相形见绌，只能是心生敬意呀。” 

前面沉默了，骏之完全看不到岚愈的表情，一会，只听岚愈在前面轻轻地念着这首《贺新郎》： 

“怅平生、交游零落，只今余几？  
白空垂三千丈，一笑人间万事。  
问何物、能令公喜？  
我见青山多妩媚，料青山、见我应如是。  
情与貌，略相似。一尊搔首东窗里。  
想渊明、停云诗臼，此时风味。  
江左沉酣求名者，岂识浊醪妙理！  
回首叫、云飞风起。  
不恨古人吾不见，恨古人、不见吾狂耳。  
知我者，二三子……知我者，二三子……” 

声音越来越低，最后喃喃地重复了着便没了响，此时山间只闻马蹄、流水和清风之声，可骏之和岚愈同时觉得仿佛有另外一种声音从彼此心间划过，那声音如此之轻又如此之快，转瞬间便无影无踪不留痕迹，只懵懵懂懂感觉刚刚彼此可能在某些想法上有所契合，不过时值乱世，谨言慎行是存活的第一要素，熟人都要严防死堵，更别说刚认识没多久的陌生人。于是两人都没有就这个话题深挖，同时开始沉默起来，于是乎，剩下这段路程，便在安安静静中度过了。

出了河谷进入官道后，周围的景致开始产生了变化，褪去了江南山水的灵秀，换上了漠北塞外的豪迈，宽敞的官道两旁都是笔直的白杨林，农舍夹杂在期间，远处便是绿绿的麦田，再远处，太掖山脉横卧着，翻过它往东走便是一望无际的川东草原。 

官道的路比刚刚的山路好很多，一路上人也开始多了起来，岚愈略微放慢了速度，小心的躲开路边的行人和不时从身后呼啸而过的车，骏之则观察着漠北的风土人情，这是从小生活在南方的他第一次接触到，即便此前一直在京师读书，但北地风光与大西北风情迥然，一切都充满了新鲜与好奇。 

海垛子位于泷海郡的北侧，正好处于邕州泷海、川东、祁连三郡的交界处，南为泷海崖山山脉，东北对川东草原，西北则是祁连戈壁。它正好夹于崖山和太掖山两山之间，同时灞河又穿城而过，枕山带河，资源丰富，交通条件极为便利，故而在古时这里便是抵御西域匈奴来犯的重镇之一。现如今虽然已经失去了御敌这个职能，但核心的交通位置和丰富的自然条件决定了它的经济和政治地位，除了是邕州州府外，更是漠北最大最繁华的城市之一。 

与江南小镇的那种温婉和帝国京师的雄浑大气不同，海垛子兼备了粗犷和俊秀，虽身处西北，却规划有序，衬着渐渐斜下的夕阳，整个城市给骏之的第一印象竟然是一股子浓郁的历史沧桑感。待进入城门，岚愈将马停了下来，转头笑道： 

“海垛子挺大，你初来乍到肯定不认识，我捎你过去吧，你要去哪里？” 

“已经这么麻烦你了，真不好意思，我可以自己想办法过去。” 

“不用客气了，举手之劳而已，再说，万一你去的地方离我的目的地很近，我也算是捎带手而已。” 

“真不麻烦了，我……要去的是州府，应该很容易找到的。” 

岚愈一愣，头扭的幅度更大了些，仔细的看了眼骏之，眼中闪过一丝诧异，然后笑了笑道： 

“那可真巧了，我也是要去州府，你也不用推辞了，我带你去。” 

骏之倒也一愣，心想着这也太巧了吧，一琢磨之前他的一些话语，不由暗暗猜想此人莫非是为州府办事的。 

岚愈也不多话，带着骏之便往州府的方向奔去。

海垛子的州府，位于城市中心灞河的北侧，是一座以前青朝某个军阀留下的府邸，全花岗岩仿西式的建筑，端得是庄严气派，如今正好冲了公作了州府办公之地，这门楣高悬的样子倒也生的适合。在高高的铁门前两人都下了马，门口的卫士看到是岚愈，冲他敬了个礼，显然是相识的，但很快又将狐疑的眼光扫向骏之。 

骏之走向前，将包中的文书拿出来递给卫士，温和有礼的开口道： 

“我是从京师派到此地公干的骏之，这是我的委任书，里面还有王平将军让我捎给州长大人的举荐信，麻烦您能向大人通报下并将此信转交给他么？” 

卫士接过文书，仔仔细细检查了下，封口上的官印做不了假，冲着骏之点了点头，便要招呼旁边另外一个士兵。 

“李哥，我正好要给州长大人汇报工作，我替你捎过去吧。” 

岚愈在身后开口，骏之看向他，只见他抿了下嘴，酒窝深深，眼中滑过一丝笑意，他冲着骏之挥了挥手，将马交给了卫士，便拿着文书进了州府大门。 

过了不到十分钟，卫士便接到传话，领着骏之进了州府大院往州长办公室走去。 

一路上骏之打量着这座如磐石状的建筑，墙外如全国所有房子一样，贴满了各种各样标语口号的画报，花花绿绿，将好好的房子贴的斑驳如生了癞疮的老狗，着实难看。待进得屋内，却让骏之微微一愣，这里显然与外不同，走廊上虽然也挂着太宗的头像，到处可见太宗的半身雕塑，却没有了屋外那种纷杂，家具摆设都非常朴实，简单利落，虽然来来往往的工作人员看起来还是副人人自危谨言慎行的表情，但看起来还是很尽然有序。 

海垛子州长宋平本市军中元老之一，后也被整的下了台，幸得极为朝中元老力保，最后落得个流放千里的下场，虽说现在当了个偏远之地的州长，但相对他那些落狱或不明生死的同僚来说，已经好太多了。之前素闻何老爷子是个埋头实干的人，从不管专营和阿谀奉承，也没什么野心，想来这也是他能保命的原因之一。 

来到州长办公室前，门竟然是敞开的，卫士在门口啪的一下敬了个礼。 

“进来。” 

声如洪钟，简洁有力

骏之应声进门，同样简单之极的办公室，除了一张大办公桌外，就是几把陈旧的木椅，一面墙挂着的是太宗的画像，对着的那一面则挂着邕州地图，上面红红绿绿标示很多，显然被人经常描画研究。办公室里只有两个人，岚愈坐在椅子上，看到骏之进来，微微冲他点了个头，没有多大的表情，而骏之此时则被另一个人全部吸引了注意力。 

一个个头瘦小的中年人坐在宽大的桌子后面，脸如刀削般，上面还布着几道浅浅的疤痕，紧的双唇显示着他的坚毅，一身泛黄的旧军装熨的很挺，身子挺得笔直双手交握坐在那里，骏之那份文书已经拆开压在他手下。他看了眼进来的骏之，虽然只是轻轻一瞥，但骏之只觉得一股迫人的压力迎面而来。果然是身经百战的将军，看人如刀刺一样锐利。 

骏之迎着那锐利的目光看过去，不卑不亢，眼中带着微笑，微微鞠了个躬，然后坦然的直视着宋平，颇有礼貌的开口道： 

“骏之，拜见何大人。” 

宋平微微眯了下眼睛，眼光更加锐利了，骏之却依旧不为所动地迎着他的眼神，脸上是柔和平淡的笑容。 

“王平信上说你是他的学生？” 

“王将军抬爱了，我不过和他儿子一起在太学读书，平时经常能去王府聆听他老人家教诲而已。” 

“哼！” 

一阵浓浓的鼻音，显示着宋平的不屑。 

“我平时最讨厌的就是走后门，没想到王平这个死老头子也干起了这事。” 

“到邕州来，也是太学毕业后的分配，王将军只是比较关心年轻人而已，他最重要的想与老战友叙叙旧，所以托我带了这封信给您。” 

骏之答的波澜不惊，语气平淡，却隐隐有股傲气在里面，岚愈抬了抬眉。 

“哼。” 

“王平在信中将你夸得跟朵花一样，你太学学的什么？” 

“水文。” 

“哦，那你先去水利那里报道吧，正好那里也缺人，你就在那里谋份差事吧。” 

宋平挥了挥手，示意骏之可以出去了。 

骏之微微点了下头，也算所学为所用，虽然宋平显然看不起自己，但来日方长，自己的能力总有机会能用上的。 

“小苏啊，你继续，刚刚你说你们队在陇南发现了天坑，在哪里？什么规模？怎么回事？” 

骏之快要出门的时候，听到宋平在跟岚愈说话，语气变得随和了好多，他不由回头看了眼那个瘦削的背影。 

原来，他是搞勘探的，没想到是同事救了自己，这样也好，以后可以有机会还救命之恩了。


	2. Chapter 2

骏之的邕州岁月，在平平淡淡中来开了序幕。 

这混乱的岁月里，已经没有人用心思去抓建设搞工程，水利本来就是个冷衙门，现在更是人丁稀落乏人问津。整个部门加上他不过四个人，之前大半人入狱的入狱，下放的下放，剩下这三人，都是明哲保身的滑子，一个老头挂着部长的虚名，平日里最重要的工作就是组织大家开会诵读太宗的最新指示和典故话语，另两个中年人也不干活，看报的看报，打瞌睡的打瞌睡，混世度日。 

骏之来之前其实已有了心理准备，毕竟在京师的时候也赋闲了两三年，料想全国也差不多，所以也没有太大的失落感。和最后在太学的那两年一样，他既没有参加任何一个派别争权夺利，也没有刻意地与人疏远，每日里只管埋首在水利部乏人问津的资料室内，一个人在堆积如山布满灰尘的书籍文件中汲取营养挖掘乐趣，倒也自在逍遥。一开始同僚对这么一个从京师派来的年轻人充满戒心，到后来见他既不是来搞斗争，也不是追名利，整天就是个书呆子样专心看资料，待人又低调谦和，大家便渐渐没有一开始那么疏远他了。虽然不至于亲密无间，最起码面上一团和气，有个什么活动也叫上他，这个时候骏之也不推辞，与大家倒也其乐融融，打牌输了钻起桌子来干净利落，部门活动唱个歌啥的也大大方方，这样一来，从部长到同事就愈发的喜欢他了。于是当骏之有时候拿一些资料请教人的时候，别人也不再托却保留，有问必答了。 

一日，当他又拿着川东的历史水文资料去请教部长的时候，老头实在忍不住开口问道： 

“小楚啊，你每日看这些个有什么用呢？” 

“我是学这个的，兴趣在此，再说，曲不离口，拳不离手，若不研究，终将荒废了。” 

“哎，只怕看了也是荒废。” 

部长酒瓶底一样厚的眼镜后面看不清眼神，骏之微微一笑： 

“甚哉水之为利害也，只要天下水不涸尽，人还吃饭，终究会有用到的吧。” 

部长听后，没有多言，倒是日后骏之再请教他的时候，他讲的更加仔细与认真。 

其实骏之在京师的时候就已经想明白了，面对眼前纷纷乱乱，他始终坚信一点，即便乌云蔽日，也终有一天云开雾散，看了那么多历史书籍，他明白一件事，久乱必有久治，一旦治世来的时候，便是国家大量用人之际，到那时候，唯有做好准备的人才能不负重任。所以他从来不参与眼前的任何斗争，只是埋头做好自己该做的，没事做就努力读书，他相信终有一天他能将这些报之以国、报之以民。 

像骏之这样职位不高的文员，住的是州府的寓所，单身汉的话两人一间，若是成家有了孩子，则配有另外单独的小院。和骏之同屋的是一个叫阿穆隆的蒙族小伙，他也是刚分配来这里没多久，在秘书处做干事。阿穆是个沉默寡言的人，骏之刚来的时候，两人一天下来交流都不会超过三句话。后来骏之便发现，阿穆其实并不是个冷漠的人，只不过嘴拙讷言，索性变得甚少开口避免说错话，实际上阿穆跟骏之以前接触过的塞外民族一样，性格单纯善良。他见骏之初来乍到，便会细心的给他备些西北必要的生活用品，有时候骏之晚回来，也会替他将饭打好放在那里。骏之很感激这个善良的室友，平日经常尽量放慢语速和阿穆交流，鼓励阿穆开口说话，阿穆见有人耐心听自己讲话，也渐渐放开胆子开口，一开始还结结巴巴，后来看到骏之认真聆听和鼓励的表情，便不再紧张，学着慢慢将自己的意思一句句表达清楚，到后来便能主动找别人去沟通去讲话，人也变得开朗了很多。骏之和阿穆年纪相近，脾气都很随和，再加上同在异乡为异客，很快处的熟了起来。

一眨眼，骏之来邕州已两月，大西北开始进入炎热的夏季。他心中一直有件事放不下，便是那日岚愈救了自己后，一直没有机会好好感谢下他。其实岚愈也住在州府的寓所，就在他们对面那楼，经人指点，骏之甚至可以从自个家窗户看清岚愈的房间，只是这一个多月下来，那房间的灯几乎都是黑的。他们做探测的，常年在外面奔波，个把月不回来是常有的事。有几次骏之在州府都看到了岚愈的身影，但他来也匆匆去也匆匆，风尘仆仆，骏之想冲他打个招呼，他都来不急停下身来，只是看到骏之时会向他点头微笑下，转瞬间便又擦身而过。 

休息日这天，骏之如往日一样去旧货市场淘书。太宗为了限制书生议政，同时为了控制民间思想舆论，故而对书籍限制颇严，一些经史子集都被销毁和严禁民间传播。可即便当年秦始皇焚书坑儒，也挡不住老百姓对于知识的追求。在阿穆的指点下，骏之知道了海垛子可以淘到“禁书”的地方，他总是在休息日一人悄悄前去，每次偷偷摸摸抱几本书回宿舍，接下来一周的晚上都是在秉烛夜读中满足的度过。 

这日，他又满载而归回到寓所，将书都藏好后，大汗淋漓的他便走到窗前吹风乘凉。骏之习惯性的看向那个长久都是窗户紧闭的窗口，蓦然发现这次竟然是开着的，而窗口坐着的，正是岚愈。 

骏之本来想立刻冲过去，但转念一下自己这样脏兮兮的登门拜访实在不妥，他用最快的速度洗了把脸换了身衣服，又扫了眼房间，最后只能提着阿穆上午买的大西瓜出了门，也就这个看起来像是能送人的礼物了。 

骏之早就打听好了岚愈的房门号，一路快走来到他寓所门口，门是掩着的，骏之轻轻地敲了下门。 

“请进。” 

果然是那个熟悉的嗓音。骏之推门而进，正坐在桌子前写东西的岚愈抬头看到是他，忍不住诧异了下，但转瞬就微笑着看着骏之，黑白分明的双眸一如当日般明亮，酒窝深深，只是人比当日见着的时候又黑了几分，本来瘦削的身子又缩了一圈，变得更加淡薄，看来这两月他很是奔波。 

“是你呀，骏之。” 

虽然只有一面之缘，他记得自己的名字，记性不错。 

“进来坐，有什么事么？” 

岚愈将手中笔搁下，站起身来招呼骏之进来。 

骏之进得门来，心中不由暗暗叫了声惭愧，岚愈的寓所和自己与阿穆的寓所构造完全一模一样，虽然他和阿穆都不算懒人，但男人住的地方，总是有所凌乱，而岚愈这里，即便一两个月没人，依旧是收拾的干干净净有条有理，窗明几净一尘不染，跟眼前站着的穿白衫子的少年一样素雅。 

“那日你救了我，我一直没有跟你好好道谢过，这两个月，你又一直在外忙，今日看你难得在家，我登门道谢来了。” 

岚愈笑了，他拉了张椅子让骏之坐下，又转身给骏之倒水去。 

“说谢太客气了，既然大家都是同僚，何必再言谢呢。” 

他将水递给骏之，又在窗口坐下，里面飘着几朵绿叶，喝一口下去，薄凉的芬芳从口中一直窜到身体每一处，原来那几片叶子是薄荷。 

“这薄荷是这次我在泷海摘得，大热天的，喝着消暑。” 

真是个心细如发的人，骏之内心感叹了下，自己虽然换了衣服洗了脸，但满脸还是被晒红的。 

“我也没什么礼物，也不知道你喜欢什么，这个西瓜你就留着先吃，下次有机会请你吃个饭。” 

岚愈看了眼躺在地上那个大西瓜，大家薪水都不高，这个西瓜这么大，估计得要好几个钱。他了摇头，认真地对骏之说道： 

“你真的不用跟我这么客气，这个西瓜肯定蛮贵的，你自己留着吃吧，我这人有个习惯，从来不接受别人的礼物，尤其是花钱买的，如果说感谢，你今日专门登门拜访，我已十分感动了。“ 

骏之还想看口，但是看到岚愈眼中的认真，知道他是个固执的人，再多说也枉然。骏之笑了下，点点头，便不再勉强，岚愈见骏之这么爽利，心中松了口气，酒窝笑得更深了，这时候褪去了拒绝时的一本正经，倒添了几分孩子气。 

骏之进来时看到岚愈在写东西，知道他回来后还是比较繁忙，便要起身告辞，谁知被岚愈桌子上的几张纸给吸引住，原来岚愈刚刚一直是在练习书法，虽然只有几页纸，但看起来练了很久，写的甚是俊秀温润，隐隐还透着一股钢骨傲气。 

字如其人。 

“你的字写的不错” 

骏之真心夸奖道，岚愈听了不由微微一窘，将那些纸赶紧收好。骏之看他虽然爱习字，但用到是简单之极的普通墨汁和毛笔，心中暗暗有了底。 

“我不打扰你了，不知道什么时候有空，我想向你讨教些邕州地脉方面的事情，你知道我是研究水文的，山水不分家。” 

“我明日就要去川东，可能又得一个多月，等我这次回来吧。” 

“好，一言为定。” 

骏之拎着西瓜出了门。他本以为得一个多月后才有机会碰到岚愈，却没想到一周后，天公的不作美能那么快让他们相逢。

自打来海垛子后，骏之就一直俯首于资料中，可资料看再多，也是纸上谈兵，他心里早就存了想实地考察的念头，现在时值盛夏，真是水量丰沛的季节，对于观察水文来说，也是个极有价值的时期。因此周一一上班，他便向部长提出了接下来一段工作想去邕州各处实地勘测的愿望。 

部长微微皱了下眉，表情看起来有些个为难： 

“小楚，虽说你提的要求完全在理，做水文的哪有不实地考察的，但咱们部的情况你也不是不知道，现在要拨出专项资金进行大规模考察根本不可能的。” 

“部长，我明白，其实也就是自己想去看看，对比着那些资料印证着看研究会更深入，我也是一个个地方慢慢来，不会铺那么大，至于来回的差旅费，我自己承担就可以，只希望部长您准我出去，然后给地方开些介绍信就可以了。” 

部长推了推眼睛，半晌，他叹了口气： 

“我准你就是。话说，这年头，你这样的年轻人，太少了。这样吧，其他地方我不能帮你，你可以先去川东的天玑县附近看看，那里水资源很丰富，另外那儿的县长是我多年的同学，我给你写份信，你到时候就住他们那吧，也可以省点住宿费用。” 

“太感谢您了！” 

骏之深深地鞠了个躬，部长能这样，已经是很是抬爱帮忙，他非常感激。 

由于之前就谋划好久，加上部里也没什么事，第二天骏之从后勤那里支了匹马便孤身一人前往川东。 

海垛子到川东之间要穿越太掖山脉，以前需要走上三日的路程，现在由于修了公路和隧道后一日便可穿山而过，天玑县就位于太掖山东侧，过了灞河最大的支流瞬江便到了这座川东大草原的把门，县城不大，但凭着依山傍水，也算是个风景秀丽之处。 

骏之刚出发的时候天气甚好，可刚行了半日路就开始哗哗的下起大雨来，按说西北缺水，下雨是个好事，可今年夏季这雨来的也奇，比往年时间长不说，雨量也大得多。骏之是铁了心要去天玑县的，因此不管风雨如何扰人，他还是驱马一路前行。下了雨的山间道路崎岖，本来一日的路程，他整整走了一日半，而这雨就没有停过。等他感到瞬江边的时候，心中暗藏的焦虑就越来越大，眼前咆哮的河水翻滚着浊浪在河道中肆意冲撞，显然上游的水量激增，他用眼目测了下，河水水位已经超过平日正常水位。瞬江上一座有了点年份的钢铁支架的木桥是通往天玑县的唯一通道，骏之马行在桥上的时候心中又是一惊，目前河水距离这桥面不过两米，雨浸泡后的木头马踩在上面吱嘎作响，显然这几年没有好好维护过。他心中的不安越来越大，若这雨再不停，只怕不光这大桥堪虞，位于瞬江一侧地势稍低的天玑县更令人担忧。 

天玑县的县长是个木讷的人，看起来没少受过苦头，平日见到任何人都是一副唯唯诺诺的样子，是个不敢得罪任何人的老好人。之前部长已经跟他通话打过招呼，因此见到骏之拿出部长的信后，二话不说，笑眯眯一脸和善的让他安置到县府宿舍住去。但是当他听到骏之讲出对于瞬江水量的担忧后，他笑了笑，拍了拍骏之的肩道： 

“小楚啊，我知道你是学这个的，很感谢你的关心。不过啊，我在这里住了20年了，从来没有见这瞬江发过大水，当地人也从来没有听说过。这西北大草原，又不是南方，雨珍贵的不得了，能这么下我们高兴还来不及呢。你要说发水灾，这是要让人笑话的；再说，扰乱人心也不好，这要是什么事都没有，事后上面怪罪下来，老百姓骂起来，咱们谁都承担不起。” 

骏之本来想开口跟他说，就在一百多年前，瞬江就发生过一次大水，并导致了河流的改道，后来看着县长佝偻胆怯的身影，他还是将话藏在了心里，点了点头，就先安置了下来再说。 

接下来两天，这雨就没有停过，仿佛老天要将它一年的水都倒下一样，昼夜不停息。渐渐地，人们从一开始的欢喜、无视、厌烦变成担忧、害怕和恐惧。骏之每日都顶着风雨去县城外的河堤旁测量，晚上则管县长要了县志在研究，他的担忧也与日俱增。 

周六这天，骏之刚从河堤回来，也不顾浑身湿漉漉的，就直奔县府而去，他知道，如果再不做出什么行动的话，河堤决口是迟早的事情，无论如何这次一定要县长有所行动了。 

他刚走到县府门口，就听到身后由远及近的大呼小叫，回头看，一群百姓正惊慌失措的往县府奔来，嘴里惊恐地嚷嚷着： 

“不好啦，大桥被冲垮了！不好了！大桥被冲垮了！” 

骏之脸色变了，果然早前自己的担忧成真。此时县长和一干官员也听到了汇报从县府急急忙忙走了出来，脸色煞白，要往城外赶去，骏之疾步向前拦到了县长身前，县长没想到有人此时冲出来，差点一个踉跄摔倒，抬头一脸恼怒焦急地瞪着骏之： 

“你干什么！” 

“县长大人，您看这些群众，是不是应该先派人安抚下他们，此时最容易出乱子啊。” 

县长一愣，看看周围，听到叫喊声已经有好多百姓从房子里跑了出来，惊恐的惊恐，交头接耳的交头接耳，恐惧和忧虑开始蔓延，县长猛地反应过来，立刻转头跟身边一个官员耳语了几句，然后转头冲着骏之感激的点点头，便继续要往城外走去，刚走了没两步，他回头冲着骏之挥了挥手。 

“你跟我来。” 

骏之上前几步，紧跟随着县长出了城，而身后，几个官员开始安抚起群众来，卫士也被调集起来，开始协助进行管理。 

一行人来到瞬江边，眼前的惨状让人震惊，几十米的大桥中间段早就被冲的不知去向，就剩下些铁架子在水中吱嘎作响，奔腾的河水浑浊的跟泥浆一样，河道里漂浮着各种杂物，甚至有很多巨大的树木，很有可能大桥就是让这些树杆给冲塌的。 

“这应该是上游不知道哪里发生了山石崩塌，所以卷入了这些树木。” 

骏之开口道，县长不由急得直跺脚。 

“这可如何是好，断了这桥，便是断了天玑西侧的道路，断了与海垛子的联系啊。” 

“县长大人，这还不是最紧要的事，根据我这两天的观测，现在最担心的是瞬江的大堤，很多地方已经开始渗透，如果水势再大下去，只怕县城有危险。” 

县长听了，脸色更加难看，周围的那些官员也倒吸了口冷气，大家便急急忙忙往河堤那里奔去。到了河堤一看，骏之果然所言不虚，瞬江的江面已经快要抬升到和河堤差不多的水平线，而河堤很多地方已经开始往外渗水，岌岌可危。 

“县长，这可如何是好？还是赶紧组织加固河堤吧！“ 

“我看来不急了，而且我们人手和资源都不足，还是组织群众撤退吧。“ 

“撤退？天玑县几万人呢，说撤就撤么？再说撤，往哪里撤？往东地势都比较低，水淹过来不照样给吞了？！“ 

“不撤退就等死么？” 

“赶紧通报州府，让州府派人来支援啊！” 

“哼，桥断了你不是没看到，州府即便来的快，也只能在河对岸干瞪眼！” 

大家你一句我一句，没有一个人敢拍板，没有一个意见大家都统一。 

“县长大人，我有个办法。” 

骏之心里斗争了半天，琢磨来琢磨去，还是开了口，其实他心里对这个方案也是没底，但说句老实话，现在这个时候不搏一下，只怕几万人的县城就真要被冲垮了。哪怕只有一丁点的希望，还是要搏一下，但是，万一失败了，这个责任只怕自己根本担待不起。骏之心一横，什么都不做是最糟糕的接过，做了也许还有转机，如果到时候除了岔子，大不了自己一命相抵，也算对得起自己的良心和责任。 

县长一听，一脸期待地看了过来，虽说骏之这么年轻，又是外地刚来，但他好歹是学这个的，可以说是这方面的专家，再加上之前人家也提醒过自己，县长此时也不管不顾先抓着根救民稻草再说，也不管这稻草牢不牢可靠不可靠。 

骏之深深吸了口气，尽量放慢语速平和的开口，这样听起来至少很有底气，也能让人安心： 

“我来之前就研究过川东的水文资料，一百多年前，瞬江有过一次发大水的历史，正是那次大水，让瞬江改了河道，这个其实在县志里也有记录，当时因为改道，天玑县伤亡非常惨重。” 

大家沉默了，其实里面有些天玑县的老人是知道这事的，可时间过去太久，早已让大家放松了警惕，县长则一脸羞愧，老实说，自打这革命闹起来，根本没人去关心县上的这些陈年往事。 

“实际上古河道离天玑县并不远，我查了地图和资料，就在县城北侧的寒兰山内，这段古河道另一端和离江距离非常近。我的想法是，我们可以前去瞬江上游，将堤坝炸了，令其能分流到古河道，然后经古河道将水量分流到离江。这样做的原因有三，古河道并不长，大概就十几公里，与现有的河道挨得又近，炸堤坝分流比较可行；第二，古河道正好位于寒兰山峡谷里，据我查看县里的资料，那里目前应该没有固定的村落定居，泄洪的话可以将损失降低到最少；第三，离江的河道比瞬江大和平缓多了，且下游多湖泊，是分流水量很好的载体。” 

骏之一口说完，大家听得安静了，半晌，老县长开口： 

“小楚，这方面你是专家，也许此刻我们除了这个没有其他办法，但是，现在寒兰山谷内是有人的，羌族有个游牧部落每年夏季都会迁徙到此放牧。”


	3. Chapter 3

“县长，您忘了，这周还有……” 

“啊！对了！” 

旁边一个人刚插上半句话，县长如梦初醒般拍了下脑门子，眉头皱的更加厉害了。 

“周一刚有一支从州里派到这里的勘测队，他们好像也在寒兰山谷那一带工作！” 

骏之心中一懔，他蓦然想到上周岚愈跟他说要去川东，心中暗暗思量，不会这么不巧吧，川东地界如此之大，不可能就巧到这种地步。正当他心中琢磨的时候，一声巨大的冲撞声将站在堤坝上的人都吓了一大跳，大家都被铺头开脸打过来的大浪浇个湿透，有些人甚至险些被冲了下去，幸好眼明手快抓住身边人。 

原来是河中一株巨大的浮木冲撞了堤坝，激起了大浪，堤坝被这么一撞，显得更加岌岌可危了。 

“县长大人，现在别无他法，我有计算过，按此下去，就算堤坝无损，今晚12点前，水势肯定漫出河堤，到时候一旦决口，天玑县地处低洼，只怕瞬间就被冲个干净！” 

骏之紧上前两步，加重了些语气跟脸色已经煞白的县长说道，逼得他要下决断。 

“我知道，我知道，可是……哎，楚，骏之，你有多少把握？” 

“50%。” 

骏之冷静地据实以告，这50%甚至已经是将各方面都设想的很好的情况下，所谓成事在人谋事在天，剩下一半的机会都在老天手里握着。 

县长站在那里静默不语，骏之恍然间觉得他身形有些颤抖，风雨飘摇，望着他斑白的两鬓和佝偻的身影，骏之心中一丝伤感和同情油然而生，他很有上前搀扶住老人家的冲动。 

半晌，县长握了握拳，似乎内心下了什么决定，转眼看向大家，脸色虽然依旧惨白，但俨然已经平静下来，眼神中多了份毅然决然的坚定，骏之一愣，没想到这种久违的眼神竟然能在平时非常怯懦的县长眼里看到。 

“各位，这是考验我们的时刻，我也不想多说什么。作为父母官，谁忍心看家园被毁百姓流离失所，不管如何，大家只能尽全力搏一下了！” 

在场的各位官员都在沉默，气氛非常凝重，县长看了眼他们，满眼的悲悯，然后转头看向骏之，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀： 

“骏之，之前我没有听你的，事后我会向上面写渎职报告的，这次还是非常感谢你。到了现在，虽然只有50%的机会，我们还是应该搏一下，总比坐以待毙的好。这样吧，炸大堤需要多少人力和物资，你尽管开口，我一会派专人协同你调动。” 

骏之点了点头，眼中满是感激，县长能这么说，着实下了很大的决心，对自己这么个外来的年轻人能如此放手去做，也是被逼到了极致，不过县长还是相当有胆识的人，全然与平时所表现出来的样子迥异。 

接下来的事情安排起来就非常迅速决断，县长一方面派人跟随骏之调动卫兵和火药北上寒兰山谷，并且还安排专员去寒兰山谷劝导羌族部落火速拔营转移；另一方面县长本人和大部分官员将剩余的卫士组织起来，动员全县壮丁前来河堤进行抢救和加固工程。 

与其等人救，等天救，不如靠自救。

寒兰山是从太掖山脉衍生过来的一支支脉，呈东西走势，西窄东宽，山势不高，谷平缓，多草，故而每年春季的时候，羌族土尔扈特部一支总是迁徙来此放牧。 

骏之和一支卫队赶到寒兰山与瞬江交界处时，已是中午，等骏之亲眼看到寒兰山时，心中不由一惊，眼前的情况竟比自己料想的最差的情况还要差。瞬江挨着寒兰山西头奔腾而过，一道天然乱岩构成的壁障挡住河水，当年应是发生了巨大的地质灾害，导致山体滑坡，山石将瞬江原有古道给堵塞，迫使瞬江改的道。而这道巨大的岩壁，其高度和厚度，俨然超过了骏之的最坏估计。 

骏之虽然心惊，但却没有露在脸上，天时地利已经不和，若人心再动摇，那才是真正的逼入绝境。他让大部分侍卫先原地稍作整息，自己则爬上那座岩壁进行仔细观察测量，而同行过来的官员则带了一支小队进山寻找勘测队。 

约摸过了一个小时，骏之的心已经沉到了谷底，眼前这座天然的石坝显然是由硬度极高岩石构成，他们带来的火药别说炸毁了，能炸出个洞就算不错了。他慢慢从岩壁上走了下来，一时不知如何该去和那些写满了期待与决心的脸说出这个可怕的事实，他尽量保持着脸色的平和，不流露出一丝恐惧和忧虑，只是这一步步走的，如刀割般，切肤入骨。 

“骏之？” 

一个熟悉的嗓音从一侧响起，骏之蓦地回头，发现岚愈竟然站在身旁，而身旁则是刚刚出去找探测队的天玑县的官员。那支探测队果然是他，骏之心中哀叹了一声，这也太不巧了。也来不急话家常，骏之关切地开口问道： 

“水患的事情你知道了吧？你们探测队来得及撤退么？” 

“嗯，这几天雨大，所幸没有将人铺开了去工作，只有几个人零散在山里，已经让大家分头找去了，我们大概两小时内就可以全部撤退到山谷外，只是……” 

“只是什么？” 

“我们有些重型仪器只怕短时间内根本撤不出来，都是固定在高地上的。” 

“人命关天，还是先将人撤出来再说。“ 

岚愈皱了皱眉，欲言又止，最后，他琢磨了下，走近了几步询问骏之： 

“我听说，你是想将这山壁给炸了，利用古河道分流泄洪？” 

骏之苦笑了下，他看了眼身后的那些官兵，轻声说道： 

“只能如此，不过……你也看到这情况了，只怕，我得扑场空啊。” 

岚愈看了眼那座大石坝，冲着骏之微微摇了摇头： 

“先别这么早下断论，有时候，大自然比人更擅长伪装自己。” 

说完，他浅浅一笑，骏之一愣，岚愈先不管他，他直直的冲着岩壁爬了上去，在上面敲敲打打半天，又很快风风火火的冲了下来，一脸兴奋。 

“果然和我之前的怀疑差不多啊，我们之前驻扎的时候对这座山已经进行了初步探测，这里的山石大部分有着一个特性，别看他们看起来都是极为坚硬的岩石，实际内部由第三纪砂岩构成，是小于5MPa的极软岩石，开挖表层的时候会很硬，但内部只要暴露后遇水即崩解，有流砂性质！” 

岚愈BALABALA说了一大串专业性质很强的话，骏之虽然没有听太懂但至少能迅速从中抓到最关键的词，他一脸惊喜地看着岚愈，由于内心的激动导致嗓子都哑了几分： 

“你的意思是，只要将外壁炸开一个缺口，让水能涌进，就可以让其从内部分崩离析？” 

“是的，不过，我们还是得计算下你带来的那些火药够不够将外壁炸开。” 

两人于是迅速开始了测量和计算的工作，眼前情势紧急，分秒夺人，两人却发现彼此的工作方式有很多类似的模式，比如说都极其细致认真，并能从盘根错节的问题中一眼看出核心所在。因此两人虽然是第一次合作，却配合的很是顺畅，没多少功夫，便将需要的火药量、以及埋药的地方都计算好了。 

至少从计算的角度来看，现在的火药量是够的，骏之和岚愈对望了一眼，彼此在眼中都看到了一丝忧虑，是的，这只是纸上谈兵而已，实际操作起来，万一……两人都不敢往下想。 

“不好了！” 

一个焦虑的声音远远的传来，大家都往发声出看去，过了一会才有天玑县的官员看出，原来是去寒兰山谷劝导土尔扈特部转移的一个官员从山里赶了过来，满头大汗，一脸焦虑。 

“老李，怎么了？出什么事了？” 

一个天玑县的官员迎上去，关切的问道。那个叫老李的人，也顾不得一路赶过来的辛劳，抹了把脸上的雨水，呼哧带喘的回道： 

“我们进去和土尔扈特部的首领好说歹说，他就是不肯转移，死活也不相信我们说的是真的，而且打定主意不走，说那么多羊都放在山里，又有这么多老人孩子，贸然迁徙，损失太大。老陈还在那里做工作，我看接下去形势也不会有什么转机，所以特意过来告诉你们！这一支土尔扈特部有三百多顶帐篷，应该有上千人的架势，这可如何是好！” 

“什么？他们不要命了么？这水一冲过来，全部玩完啊！” 

“是啊，我们将嘴皮子都要磨破了，渥巴锡那老头子就是倔的跟驴一样，死活不听！” 

“那咋办？要不回去和县长请示下，出动卫队强迫他们迁？” 

“侍卫除了去抢修堤坝的，剩下都在这里了，哪还有人能出动啊，何况他们也千把人呢，又是少数民族，用硬的只怕不行啊。” 

“冒昧的打扰下，你们刚刚说的是渥巴锡大首领么？” 

岚愈在旁边听了半天，突然插嘴道，那几个官员回头看向他，不明白一个外人怎么此时突然插口。 

“是他。” 

老李点了点头，愁容满面。 

“我们探测队进入寒兰山后，和他们打过交道，据我所知，渥巴锡大首领还是个很通情达理的人，我还和他聊过通宵，觉得他不会这么不可理喻吧。” 

“他就是这么个死倔脾气！我没有胡扯！” 

老李有些个生气，他觉得岚愈这话分明就是在怀疑自己。 

“对不起，我没有怀疑您说的事实，只是根据我对渥巴锡首领的了解，也许他有别的苦衷。您看这样成不，我赶去见下他，也许我能想出些说服他的理由呢。” 

老李摊了下手，一副爱去不去的表情。 

“你要是有办法，那是最好。” 

那几个官员正凑头商量，这时候转身向岚愈和骏之开口： 

“小楚啊，县里几万人呢，孰重孰轻大家都知道，我们当然不会放弃继续劝阻土尔扈特部转移，但是这泄洪的事情，我们也不能放弃啊。” 

岚愈紧紧皱住了眉头，而骏之则轻轻握住了拳头，然后点了点头，淡淡开口： 

“我明白，我一会就开始安排埋放炸药的事。” 

那几个官员满意的点了点头。骏之转头，看着岚愈，眼神中闪过一丝无奈和压抑，最后他轻声问道： 

“你，有多大把握？” 

“没有多大，毕竟也刚认识不久，不过，这千来条人命，不能放着不管。” 

岚愈低声作答，眼神黯然，身形有一丝颤动，转瞬又傲然成骨挺在那里。 

“我，没办法。” 

“我明白，那几万百姓也重要。” 

“预计会在今晚上11点半左右爆破，现在是下午两点，差不多还有9个多小时，你一定要抓紧时间。” 

“我尽力，对了，若有余力，安置和转移好我的同事，多谢！” 

“一定！今晚11点半前，你一定要回来！” 

岚愈笑了笑，好看的酒窝又在鼓鼓的嘴角深浅，他眨巴了下黑白分明的眼睛，一丝暖意在眼中弥漫开，轻笑道： 

“我也想看看我判断的对不对呢，到时候一起拉引线啊。” 

说完，他便借了匹马，转身往山里奔去，大雨瓢泼，身形渐远，最终模糊。 

骏之转身，组织大家开始按埋火药，除了必要的指示，他什么话都没说，静默着拼命做事。

岚愈一路策马狂奔，前几日与渥巴锡首领会面的场景一直在脑海里闪现，渥巴锡大爷豪爽的笑容，土尔扈特部众人热情的接待，彻夜如兄弟般的畅谈，以及这个民族惨痛悲壮的历史都让岚愈为之深深感动和钦佩，他实在不愿意看到他们再遭遇到任何不幸，想到这里，他也顾不得雨天道路泥泞湿滑，狠心抽了几鞭子，马儿一阵嘶鸣吃痛，马蹄声又急促了几分，在山间溅起飞泥点点。 

土尔扈特部驻扎在寒兰山谷偏东地势平缓的谷底，这里山明水秀、草长鹰飞，几百顶白色的大帐散落在草坡上，天气好的时候，羊群都散养在山坡上，此时下着大雨，羊已归圈，而人，却挑起了帘子探头、或簇拥在某家帐前低语，大家的表情凝重，目光看的位置都是一致的，那就是渥巴锡的大帐。 

岚愈在大帐前将马勒住，纵身跳了下来，此时他已经被雨浇得浑身湿透，一下马便觉得浑身冻得失去了知觉，上下牙齿直打架。他使劲咬了咬牙，便要挑帘往大帐内进去，人还未进，争吵声早就透了出来。 

“你走吧，我不想再重复那么多次，还是那句话，我们土尔扈特部不会离开这块天父赐予我们的土地。” 

“你！渥巴锡！你这是那你全族人的性命开玩笑！这是朝廷在救你们！你别不识好歹！” 

“哼！我们是非常感谢朝廷的，之前已经将我们可爱的贝林草原收去，现在连让寒兰山谷也不让我们待了么！” 

“渥巴锡！你这是在污蔑我们朝廷！你想反了么！！” 

“渥巴锡大爷。” 

岚愈平缓地开口，虽然脸都冻得煞白了，但他尽量保持着微笑，冲着坐在大帐正中微微地鞠了个躬。 

大帐中有四五个人，坐在正中的是一位花甲老人，一张饱经风霜的脸透着悲愤和泠然的表情，虽然衣着朴实，但坐在那里自有一股威严感油然而生，他就是这一支土尔扈特部的领袖渥巴锡。他周围站着两三个族里的议事，而对着他气的直跺脚的便是前来劝说渥巴锡的天玑县的库尔甲知事。本来吵得不可开交的众人都转头看向刚进账的岚愈。渥巴锡眉头紧锁，还没来得及开口，库尔甲先叱问起来： 

“你是谁？” 

“大人，我是邕州探测部的岚愈，我带了一支探测队奉命前来寒兰山谷进行探测任务。” 

库尔甲皱了皱眉，他听说过这件事： 

“泄洪的事情通知到你们了么？你来这里干嘛？” 

“我们队已经开始撤退，我过来是跟渥巴锡大爷说两句话的。” 

库尔甲还要说什么，岚愈笑着冲他摆了摆手，然后转头看向瞪着他的渥巴锡，笑容更深了，酒窝调皮地在脸颊驻扎，一派真诚纯良，渥巴锡忍不住冷哼了下： 

“娃子，你也是来替他们说话的么。” 

虽说渥巴锡还是黑着脸，但语气果然松了一两分，伸手不打笑脸人，任谁看到岚愈那可爱温暖的笑容，也不忍心叱骂的。 

岚愈将笑容微微收敛了下，表情更加认真，满眼都是发自内心的关切： 

“我们队也是刚接到通知，我刚刚从瞬江那里过来，他们已经在安埋火药，预计今晚十一点半泄洪，依现在瞬江的水势，寒兰山谷到时肯定非常危险。” 

“哼！好啊！真的很好！赤朝对我们土尔扈特部太好了，我们土尔扈特部的家园就是随时随地被他们用来避祸的挡板！我渥巴锡对着天父曾经起誓，决不抛弃我们的族人和家园，让他们泄吧，我倒要看看赤朝是否敢用肆虐的洪水没过我们的尸体和家园的同时还在歌颂各民族是一家！” 

“渥巴锡大爷，正因为土尔扈特部背负了那么残酷又悲壮的历史，您忍心看他们再次遭遇灭顶之灾么？数百年前，您的祖先不远万里从伏尔加东岸长途跋涉迁徙到川东大草原，整整七个月在草原和沙漠跋涉了3000公里，一路还遭受到俄国人、哈萨克人、吉尔吉斯人和巴什基里亚人的追击，临走前您的祖先的族人有将近40万人，最后抵达川东的时候竟然只剩下不到10万人。您的祖先这么历尽艰难又是为了什么？我想绝不是为了他们的子孙来遭受灭顶之灾！” 

岚愈说的慷慨激昂，那日晚上渥巴锡大爷和他聊的土尔扈特部惨痛的迁徙史让他留下了难以泯灭的记忆，此时说来，他更是感觉无比沉痛，渥巴锡和在场的土尔扈特议事都沉默了，祖先悲惨的历史早已渗入到他们的血液中，一种悲怆的感觉蔓延在整个帐篷。 

“渥巴锡大爷，我记得您跟我说过，您的祖先在如此艰苦的迁徙过程中，支撑他们的信念就是为了摆脱俄罗斯的奴役，整个部族都曾经高呼——决不能让我们的子孙永远做奴隶！走啊！到太阳升起的故乡去！现如今，您觉得你和您的族人还是奴隶么？土尔扈特部是大草原的儿子，只要太阳还能升起，只要草原依旧存在，哪里不是土尔扈特部人的家园？只要活着，土尔扈特部人就能找到他们的家园！一个小小寒兰山谷不要成为困住伟大的土尔扈特部人自由和生命的画地之牢啊！” 

岚愈说到后来，眼眶都红了，胸膛起伏着，双拳紧握，压抑着心中的焦急和难过，真心真意的劝说着渥巴锡。在场有些议事已经悄悄转头拭去眼角的泪水，而渥巴锡看着岚愈，嘴角也微微在颤抖，半响，他开口，声音苍老而悲凉： 

“娃子，你说的都对，可离开了寒兰山谷，我们这数千人老的老少的少，该何去何从啊。” 

岚愈听他的口气已经有软化的趋势，连忙转头问库尔甲，一脸严肃和急切： 

“知事大人，县长有没有和你说好这批土尔扈特部人转移到哪里去？” 

库尔甲此时也觉得可能有所转机，没有了刚才对岚愈的轻慢，马上加重了语气回答道： 

“县长指示可以先将他们转移到天玑县北侧的阿伦河谷，那里目前只驻扎了一支科尔沁部，他们的头领和县长关系非常好，县长已经派专人同他们协商去了，科尔沁部非常善良好客，我想他们会很欢迎土尔扈特部兄弟的。” 

岚愈连忙转头看着渥巴锡，兴奋和开心溢于言表，等着他的发话。渥巴锡微微一叹，转头和几个议事开始低声商量，不一会功夫，他们似乎已经达成了协议和决心，然后渥巴锡站起身，冲着岚愈和库尔甲沉声说道： 

“远方的客人，我们土尔扈特部人同意为了天玑县数万苍生牺牲自己的家园，我们将在今夜十一点半前全部撤出寒兰山谷！” 

岚愈眼泪终于忍不住下来了，他知道这个决定对于土尔扈特部人来说牺牲有多大，这也让他对这个民族的敬意更深了几分。 

渥巴锡让几个议事去通知族中所有的成年男子到大帐前集合，然后他站起身走了过来，双手拍了拍岚愈瘦削的肩膀，被岁月之刀刻画的沧桑黝黑的脸上，有着承重、绝然以及一丝温暖，他笑了笑，开口道： 

“娃子，那晚上酒还没喝够，话还没聊透，下次来阿伦找我们吧，我还要跟你讲讲关于我们祖先那些伟大英雄的传说呢，到时候给你备最好的马奶子酒，让最美丽的姑娘和你一起跳舞，你一定要来啊！” 

岚愈一阵哽咽，紧紧握住搭在肩膀上那双沟壑丛生粗糙的大手，满掌温暖。渥巴锡慈祥地一笑，便往帐外走去，岚愈和库尔甲也随他出了帐，很快的，大帐前已经聚满了人，几百个部族的精壮男子都已聚集在空地上，等候着他们首领的命令。 

“所有土尔扈特部的勇士们，天父将我们挑选出来拯救美丽的大草原，我们身后是天玑县几万人的生命，作为天父最忠诚的子民，我们一定要勇敢承担起这份历史的责任！为了县城的兄弟们，为了大草原，也为了我们土尔扈特部的安全，我们今晚11点前，全部撤离出寒兰山谷！大家不要悲伤，虽然我们会失去寒兰山谷这个美丽的家园，但是天父一定会指引勇敢的土尔扈特子民找到更美丽的家园，勇士们，立刻行动起来，让我们用最快的的速度，来执行天父给我们的使命吧！勇士们，为了土尔扈特部的光荣，为了土尔扈特部的名誉，你们愿不愿意！“ 

“愿意！” 

人心被煽动起来，群情慷慨激昂。大家迅速地回到各自的毡房，看是做紧急出发的准备。幕营地犹如热烈紧张的蚁穴一样，人们穿梭奔忙，贵重物品、衣服、被褥、刺绣、银器和家具都被塞进了皮面箱子。人们把用麦秸、毛毯做的罩子圆鼓鼓地裹在满载的大车上，然后套上牛，再堆上箱子，用大绳牢牢捆住。羊群被放了出来，由专人负责带领着赶路。所有人穿梭奔忙，人仰马翻，时不时还有小孩的哭泣和女人尖声埋怨的声音传来。 

土尔扈特人用了最快的速度收拾家园，整理行囊，可即便如此，等所有东西都装备妥帖后，夜幕也快要降临了。渥巴锡作为领队的，骑在马上最后一次巡视了多年的家园，然后跑到了队伍前面，出发的大鼓和喇叭声响彻四周，渥巴锡回头看了眼留在原地的岚愈，冲他挥了挥手，然后转身毅然决然地带领他的族人往贺兰山东走去，他们需要快马加鞭，争取在半夜11点前随着库尔甲走出寒兰山谷，抵挡安全区域。 

岚愈也骑上马，望着几百米长的前行队伍，肃然起敬，半晌，他调转马头，往西策马狂奔，前往大坝。


	4. Chapter 4

整整一个下午，骏之和卫士们就在岩壁上忙碌着，根据之前的计算，他们在山石上钻出许多个孔径50毫米的炮孔，然后填上火药，放入起爆擂管后将孔口堵上，最后用导爆索将所有的孔都串联起来。由于岩壁坡度较陡，加上雨大湿滑，所以作业难度非常高，等所有火药都安埋好后，已经差不多是夜里十点了。 

此生骏之微微松了口气，可等他在安装引爆装置的时候，一个更大的问题摆在了他的眼前，天玑县所提供的导爆索只剩下不到100米，而这些导爆索已经是天玑县一个县城的总量了，眼下要去找新的导爆索是根本不可能完成的任务。骏之望着眼前一张张疲惫又焦虑的脸，望着那双双充满了期待和希望的眼睛，他压住了到嘴边的话，双拳紧握，掐的掌心痛彻心扉，最后他心中一阵长叹，微笑着和众人说道： 

“你们先撤退到寒兰山南侧一公里外，我在附近找一个高地躲起来引爆，这样我能随时监控泄洪的有效性。” 

众人听了没有异议，大家便开始往寒兰山南侧下游地区撤退，骏之目送着他们离开后，一个人坐在石壁下，望着眼前翻滚浑浊的河水发呆，有些东西从脑海中一幕幕划过，有些早已经忘却的人也不停地在眼前闪现，他不由苦笑了下，也许所有的人在死亡面前，都会对过去无比眷恋吧，虽然过往并不全是幸福，但毕竟是自己曾经存在过的痕迹。 

一阵急促的马蹄声由远及近，骏之转头，长时间的劳累加淋雨，他已经感到头昏眼花，这么微微一动，都觉得浑身骨头要断掉，再加上夜色这么浓郁，他更看不清来的人是谁，只觉得眼前一片微黑的模糊。 

马儿在他眼前停下，一个焦虑的声音撕破了混沌，清晰地传到了他的耳畔： 

“他们人呢？你们火药安埋的怎么样了？” 

好熟悉的声音，骏之昏昏沉沉想着，怎么一时有些想不起他是谁，只是凭着本能回复到： 

“都……好了，我留下引爆，你……也走吧。” 

“你怎么了？” 

那人从马上跳了下来，很快的，一只冰凉中仍然带有暖意的手掌盖到了骏之的额头，声音愈发焦虑起来： 

“骏之，你发烧了！你这样怎么还能引爆！” 

“没……事，我来好了，你……赶紧走吧，马上就要……” 

一阵悉悉索索声，对方突然沉默了，突然嗓音颤抖起来，蕴含着很大的怒气： 

“这导爆索只有不到100米！你不要命了吗？你想牺牲自己来引爆？” 

骏之无力地扯了扯笑容，拼命想对准焦距看清眼前这张脸，至少让自己看起来是比较理直气壮的： 

“我有办法，你还是赶紧走吧……” 

对方无语，很快就安静了下来，过了半晌，骏之以为他已经走了，他强撑石头般沉重的眼皮看了看手表，差不多11点多了，如果岚愈那边一切顺利，山谷里的人应该撤退到安全范围内了，自己也该履行最后的使命了。 

他将手摸向身边的导爆索，却发现身边什么都没有，他惊得一身冷汗，头一下子也没刚刚那么昏沉了，摇摇欲坠的站起身来要寻找导爆索，一个人架住了他，他回头，这下子终于看清了眼前人的面容，竟然是一脸疲惫同时还焦虑不堪的岚愈。 

“你……那边怎么样？” 

“都已经撤退了，你放心吧，你别多说了，跟我来。” 

“去哪里？还有……导爆索呢？我要引爆？” 

岚愈忍不住瞪了他一眼，看到骏之那焦虑的眼神，他又心软下来，将要骂人的话收住，微微摇了摇头： 

“放心吧，我已经都安置好了，你跟我来，我带你去安全的地方引爆。” 

不知道为什么，岚愈的话仿似有安抚作用一样，骏之就是觉得心中的焦虑一下子消散了些，于是也不多言，强打起精神在岚愈的搀扶下，往前走去。 

也不知去往哪里，骏之反正也看不清眼前的路，就只顾着一步步攀走，有的地方手脚并用还要在岚愈的拉扯下才能过去，没想到这么瘦削的人力气竟然不小，折腾了半天他们终于在一处更加黑的环境里停了下来。 

骏之摸索了下，触手冰凉湿滑，他开口问道： 

“这里是哪里？能……引爆么？” 

岚愈搀扶着他坐了下来，然后他就觉得他的手被牵引着碰到了一个东西，竟然是引爆装置，他心中一阵巨大的惊喜，一时不知说什么好。

“这是一个山洞，正好在离那处岩壁的北侧不远处，是我们探测队一个探测点，这里的岩壁构造是硬度很高的岩石，据我的估算，炸坝的火药是影响不到这个洞的结构的，不过……” 

“不过什么？” 

“这个洞地势很低，离瞬江特别近，如果你炸坝没有成功，只怕冲击波引起的水势上涨会倒灌进来，咱们都得淹死。’ 

骏之依稀记得刚摸进来的时候是踩着水进来的，料想岚愈所言非虚，他按捺住身体的总总不适，在混乱中整理着所有的思绪，最后他斟酌了半天对岚愈说： 

“眼下这种情况，有我一个人就可以了，你还是走吧。” 

“不走。” 

骏之将语气尽量放缓和，一字一句温和的说道： 

“我还是对泄洪有信心的，可这世界上的事只怕有个万一，是我自己提议的，我就要对这件事负责，你不用为此搭上风险，请赶紧离开吧。” 

岚愈本来背对着骏之在摸索些东西，听到骏之这么说，他回转身来，很认真的对着骏之说道： 

“你有要负责的事情，我也有我要负责的东西，还记得我跟你说过，我们有批重型仪器没有撤出来吗，这个山洞里就是其中一部分，这批仪器是部里争取了好长时间才批下来的，非常珍贵和来之不易，我这次负责带队出来，事先就跟部里打过保证书，决不让这这些仪器受损。所以，我必须留在这里，仪器在哪里，我就在哪里。” 

岚愈淡淡道来，语气里没有慷慨激昂的情绪，却让骏之霎时明白，岚愈是个绝对负责到底的人，并且一旦下定决心，任何人都拉不回来。 

“你知道，我……其实没有什么把握，你得做好心理准备。” 

“我从来不相信人定胜天，因为在大自然面前，人类太过渺小了，只有充分了解自然的特性并且因势利导，才可能不被大自然所吞噬，这点，我相信我们已经做到极致了，剩余的就交由老天来决定吧，我不会为此抱怨或者后悔。” 

骏之艰难的扯动了下嘴角，他心中对岚愈有种惺惺相惜的感觉，现世如此浮躁与暴动，所有人都对自然和命运叫嚣着轻慢着，以为自己都成了自己的主人，还有人能保持这样清醒的认知和自省，那该有多执著的信念和勇气啊。他依稀想起和岚愈刚见面的时候那番对话，突然一阵感悟，原来当初那阵感动是来自于两人相同理念的碰撞。他轻笑了下，想起岚愈那是念叨的“知我者，二三子”，这知己，眼前不就又一个，可惜，等认识到这点的时候，却是两人都性命交关的时机了。 

“岚愈，如果……还能活着走出去，咱两一起喝酒去。” 

岚愈眼睛眨了眨，黑白分明的眼眸中闪烁这光芒，他咧嘴一笑，酒窝早已盛满了醇厚的醉意。 

“我不会喝酒，不过，我可以舍命陪君子，一醉方休。” 

十一点半，一连串巨大的火药爆裂的声音传来，水被激起千层浪，岩壁被炸损了好几处，波涛拍打着山壁，似乎是在愤怒的敲击着曾经割裂自己的命运之门，岩壁从体内开始颤抖，它开始体会到瞬江积蓄了百年的痛苦与咆哮，最后，一阵轰然巨响，分崩离析，瞬江怒叱着奔腾而过，扑入自己曾经的轨道，往远方大踏步而去。 

第二日，草原上终于升起了久违的太阳，瞬江变得平稳和安静，宛如找回了故土的游子般在安息，天玑县保住了，下游的人都保住了，人们最后回来搜寻着他们的救命恩人，却最后在瞬江一侧的山洞里，发现了两个奄奄一息的年轻人，一个烧得昏死过去了，另一个为了保护仪器，不小心被山壁上震落的石头砸到了脑袋。 

也不知道过了多久，骏之从昏迷中醒了过来，睁眼看，竟然是部长，透过厚厚的眼镜片，他看到部长眼中闪着光芒。、 

“你终于醒了啊。” 

“我……天玑县……” 

骏之脑子还是混混沉沉的，但醒过来第一件事想到的还是那几万人的性命，不由焦急的问道。 

“没事了，泄洪很成功。” 

“那……就好。” 

“小楚啊，你这次做的很好，立了大功了！” 

“我什么都没做，都是县长他们的功劳，我不过是给了些专业意见而已，部长，这是咱们水文部该做的事情。” 

骏之淡淡的回答道，部长推了推眼镜，掩饰不住眼底的赞赏，不居功的年轻人，真是太少见了。 

骏之突然想到了什么，转头有些焦虑地问部长。 

“岚愈，就是那个和我在一起的探测队的，怎么样了？” 

“那个小伙子啊，他脑子被石头砸破了，不过幸好是皮外伤，这孩子也是个耐不住的人，伤口刚好些，一听说没事，又跟他们队里去了川东，真是不要命了。” 

骏之笑了，岚愈就是这脾气，他转头看向窗外，阳光大好，嗯，这小子答应陪自己喝酒的，这倒跑了，下次逮住了一定不会放过他。


	5. Chapter 5

就算骏之和岚愈再怎么不言语，他俩联手治水的事情最终还是传遍了海垛子，当然宋平最后也知晓了整个事情的经过。宋老爷子虽然听到时依旧铁面冷脸，还忍不住哼了下，不过眼中闪过一丝欣慰的笑意是瞒不住人的。半个月后，骏之和岚愈都破例被提了上去，一个当了水利部的部长助理，一个提升为勘测部第一大队的队长，可以说依这两人的年龄和资历，能被这么快提到这个级别，简直就是破天荒头一遭，虽说也有些非议传出，但大多数人还是服气的，毕竟两人立了那么大功劳摆在那里。 

按理说，这二人也是年少得志，意气风发正是时候，可二人出人意料之外的保持了同样的低调。岚愈被提升为队长后，很快亲自领命去最艰苦的漠北进行勘测；而骏之在水利部仍是以一个新人自居，很是尊重前辈，干什么都是与大家有个商量，与之前态度没什么区别，依旧埋头做事，亲自收集资料和组织调查；很快，一些非议也销声匿迹，大家对这两个年轻人都是由衷的喜欢和叹服。一晃眼，大半年就在忙忙碌碌中过去了。 

“骏之，回来了啊，这次工作顺利吗？” 

“李姐，很顺利，多谢您关心。” 

骏之一回州府，就有人不停和他打招呼，眼下又被办公室副主任给拦住了，虽然一心惦记着和部长汇报工作，他还是停了下来，微笑有礼貌的感谢领导们的关心。 

因为这次水灾，州府又开始重视起原先乏人问津的水利部，很快一部分专项资金拨了下来，同时开始陆续补充新的人员，州里要求水利部组织专项调查，重点工作就是立刻着手调查和更新州界内的水文资料，排查有隐患的水利设施。这是一项非常复杂和艰苦的工作，骏之作为助理，一方面要负责协助部长进行所有工作的统筹安排，另一方面还要事无巨细的上下打点，这样也让他认识了很多其他相关部门的同事；除了这些管理统筹工作，他更是要亲临一线亲自参与调查，可以说忙到脚朝天。即便工作如此繁琐、复杂和艰苦，骏之也毫无怨言，一件件处理的有条不紊、张弛有度，并且懂得其中的分寸拿捏，尤其是和其他部门的协调，一不小心就容易得罪人的事，好在骏之做事一向爱从别人的角度出发思考，加上他温和有礼，又生的清俊容易让人产生好感，倒也没有谁来故意危难他这个新人。只是认识的人多了，尤其是一些阿姨婆婆级别的，看到这么一个年轻有为、礼貌懂事、有生的俊的年轻人，难免心生爱惜，开始张罗着要替他做媒。骏之每次比之唯恐不及，又不能得罪这些热心的长辈，只能装傻充愣混过去。 

这不，李主任看到他第二句话就是： 

“顺利就好，这次能在城里呆多久啊，上次大姐我给你介绍的那个姑娘，你抽个时间见下吧，我跟你说……” 

“楚，骏之，部长正急着听你汇报呢，啊……李，李大姐，你好。” 

骏之笑眯眯地听着李大姐说着，心里正叫苦不迭，阿穆这个时候不知道从哪里杀了出来将李主任的话打断。 

“骏之，那你赶紧先忙去，等忙完了，记得来找大姐啊。” 

“一定一定，那李姐，我先走了。” 

骏之和阿穆隆很快走出了李大姐的视线，骏之拍了下阿穆的肩膀，惨兮兮的苦笑道： 

“多谢兄弟解围。” 

阿穆笑了下，走过路过，举手之劳而已，他摆了摆手，然后认真地问道： 

“这次怎么样？” 

骏之眉间微微皱了下，脸色也沉了起来： 

“不太好，子牙县的那个坝隐患挺大的。” 

“嗯。” 

阿穆没有多言，静静听着骏之说着。阿穆是新派过来协助水利部处理工作的秘书，正好和骏之有个搭档，这大半年合作下来，他对骏之沉稳的办事风格颇为了解，他如果说不好，就是很不好，不过骏之一旦发现问题，就会很快就琢磨对策，所以阿穆相信此时骏之心中已有了对付的法子。阿穆的办事风格属于有条不紊、扎扎实实干事的那种，和骏之搭档起来倒也得心应手。果不其然骏之又接着说道： 

“子牙县水坝，最大的麻烦不在水坝的损坏程度，而是人患，一会和部长商量下如何向上面汇报吧。“ 

两人低声商量着，急急的走着，阿穆一不小心和迎面而来的人撞了下，他忙不迭的和对方赔礼道歉： 

“对，对不起。” 

“阿穆隆……” 

阿穆一听到这个声音，冷汗刷的就下来了，抬头看，一张俏生生的脸正瞪着杏眼看着他，阿穆冷汗于是冒得更多了，心中哀叹咋就撞到这个母老虎了呢。骏之则一副似笑非笑看好戏的表情。这位瞪着阿穆的姑娘叫佟安安，建设部的秘书，以前和阿穆都是在秘书处工作，不知为什么，她经常会故意找些阿穆的茬，每次看到阿穆都是虎着俏脸跟他斗嘴，阿穆是个老实人，不跟任何人起争执，更何况是个漂亮的大姑娘，只能任由她干瞪眼，谁知阿穆这种毫不反击的对策让佟安安更加不爽，找茬的次数越来越频繁，骏之都已经对这对冤家见怪不怪了。 

“你上次答应给我的模板，怎么还没给我？” 

“我……我。” 

“我什么我，我最讨厌说话不算话的人了！” 

“我……” 

阿穆急得满头大汗，一下子更说不出连贯的话来了。骏之见好友有难赶忙两肋插刀地从包里掏出一本薄薄的书飞快的递给佟佳佳，四下望了眼低声开口道： 

“佳佳，这是你一直想看的《第X次握手》，阿穆上次见我有，让我带给你。” 

佟佳佳一听，脸上闪过一抹红晕，很快的将书藏到了自己手上那堆文件里，这本“禁书”她想了很久了，没想到这个木头竟然记得。她清了清嗓子，眼角掩不住笑意，但还是板着脸脆生生道： 

“谢了，不过，模板的事情也很急，麻烦阿穆隆大秘书抽空记得将这件小事办下。” 

说完抱着文件扬着头走了，阿穆送了口气，苦哈哈的看着骏之，低声道： 

“多谢解围，你怎么随身带着那书的。” 

骏之边往前走，边轻描淡写道： 

“你上次提过后，我就一直放包里，她老惹你，我想终究有天可以用上，你看这不保命护航了。” 

阿穆点着头，满心满意地感激，同时对骏之愈加佩服了。 

“你怎么一见她就说不出话？” 

“我……我看她那么凶，就不知道该怎么说，我怕说了让她更加生气。” 

“你啊……应该和她多说说，我想……她应该不是真生你气。” 

骏之嘴角一抹了然的笑意，阿穆还是一副愁眉苦脸不解的样子，看来，这对冤家有的扯皮呢，骏之心中长叹了下。 

两人进入部长办公室，骏之将这半个月在子牙县调查的工作结果向部长汇报了下，眼下子牙县最大的问题在于，牙湾大坝存在偷工减料的现象，而当初负责建造牙湾大坝的人，则是现在建设部的头——宋波。 

部长听完汇报，酒瓶底一样厚的眼镜后面，双眉皱的拧成一条线，半晌，他喃喃的开口道： 

“这……可不好办啊，宋波可是有后台的人啊。” 

骏之点了点头，他也早有耳闻，宋波的舅舅是目前太宗跟前的红人张桥，此人是万万得罪不得的，所以骏之让在子牙县调查的人先不要有任何举措，他赶了回来和部长商量该怎么办。 

部长揉了揉太阳穴，长叹了下： 

“你们容我好好想想，先出去吧。” 

骏之欲言又止，想了想，还是起身先出了门。 

“骏之，接下来我们……” 

出门后，阿穆看着一脸深思的骏之，低声问道。骏之笑了笑，拍了拍阿穆的肩膀道： 

“就先听部长安排吧，你先别操心这事了，赶紧先把佳佳的事情给办了，下次被她碰到我可没有保命符带着了啊。” 

阿穆一听立刻脸苦瓜了，点了点头就先往自己办公室走去，母老虎的事情再不办下次肯定要被吃掉。骏之转身往宿舍走去，自己刚从子牙县赶回来，将行礼往宿舍一丢就往州府冲了过来，今天反正暂时没事，他先回去收拾收拾。

走在路上，寒风入骨，这十一月份，整个邕州就冷的不行不行了，呼啸的北风肆虐着，刮起漫天尘土，哪怕穿着厚厚的棉袄，也抵不住刺骨的寒意，所以户外人已经很少了，能呆在屋子里的基本都不出来。骏之低着头往寓所急急走去，等进了院子，他习惯性抬头看了眼，一丝笑意闪过，摸了下胸口的内袋，他立刻转了个方向，先不急着回宿舍了。 

刚刚看到岚愈房间的窗帘是拉开的，显然他这几天也回来了，这大半年两人见面的机会屈指可数，都被发配在外奔波着，难得有机会碰到，骏之绝不放过这个机会，因为他有样准备了很久的东西要交给岚愈。 

这大冷的天，岚愈的房门竟然是开着的，还没走近，就听到里面传出了一个女孩子的声音： 

“岚愈哥，阿爷说一定要给你，不然我回去会被阿爷打的。” 

听起来很可怜兮兮的样子，但娇嫩的嗓音掩不住撒娇的意味。 

“你阿爷那么疼爱你，怎么会舍得打你，娜仁，你阿爷知道我的脾气，这是不是你自己想出来的主意。” 

岚愈温和的答道，听起来像是大哥哥在哄小妹妹一样。 

“不是嘛，真的是阿爷啦。” 

可以想象，娜仁嘴巴肯定撅了起来。 

“娜仁妹妹又过来给你送吃的了啊。” 

骏之走了进来，笑眯眯的看着一脸尴尬的岚愈以及拉扯着岚愈衣角不依不饶的娜仁。娜仁是渥巴锡大爷的孙女，刚18岁，长的清秀可爱，少数民族的女孩子本来就天性豪爽，加上娜仁又是渥巴锡最宠爱的宝贝孙女，从小娇生惯养，更加没有什么顾及和男女大防的概念，一派天真浪漫。自从那次水灾后，娜仁就时不时瞒着爷爷跑过来找岚愈，好几次都扑个空也不管，只要见着岚愈，就要塞给他一大堆吃的喝的用的，岚愈每每推拒不得，娜仁则秉着死缠烂打的精神，非要岚愈收下。这一来二去，整个楼里的人都认识了娜仁，都知道她是追着岚愈跑的小尾巴。 

娜仁看到骏之进来了，忍不住吐了下舌头，她见岚愈怎么着都不肯收下自己带过来的衣服，便转向骏之求助道： 

“骏之哥哥，你让岚愈哥收下吧，这些都是那上好的布和丝线做的衣服，人家……啊，是花了别人好大功夫才绣好的呢。” 

骏之看了眼桌子上那个布包，又看到岚愈投过来的求救的眼神，他忍住了笑意，装出一副很认真的表情和娜仁说道： 

“娜仁妹妹，不是你岚愈哥不拿你的礼物，你知道我们州里最近正在抓腐败，如果谁擅自收了百姓的礼物，是要被抓进去坐牢的，你忍心看着你岚愈哥被抓么？” 

娜仁一听脸色都吓白了，将头摇的都跟拨浪鼓一样，抓着岚愈的衣角的手放了下来，一把将放在桌子上的包袱抢到了胸口紧紧抱着。 

骏之有点内疚，骗这么一个纯洁的女孩子毕竟是个丢人的事情，他忍不住白了眼岚愈，岚愈抿着嘴在那里偷乐，酒窝好看的在脸颊上跳跃。 

“时间不早了，天又冷，娜仁我送你去招待所，明早就回去吧，你阿爷要担心的。” 

岚愈开口道，安抚着正在内疚的娜仁，娜仁乖乖的点了点头，岚愈于是送娜仁出门，让骏之在屋子里等着。 

没一会，岚愈一个人回到屋内，看到骏之正在看自己的临帖，不由一把夺了过来： 

“写的挺白烂的，有啥可看的。” 

骏之笑了，岚愈其实字写的挺好，但是他对自己要求太高，每次都不好意思给别人看自己的书法，总是一个人抽空悄悄的练着。 

“你们家大小姐送走了啊。” 

“你家才有大小姐呢。” 

岚愈翻了个白眼过去，两人自那次救灾后就熟稔了起来，虽然忙的碰不了面，但只要有机会见着，骏之就爱往这里跑，拖着自己胡扯，之前刚认识他的时候，觉得他还是一个挺彬彬有礼的书生意气的人，没想到熟了后才发现他是个腹黑之人，老没事喜欢打趣自己。 

骏之不知道为什么，就是爱和岚愈逗趣，尤其爱看他被逗了后气鼓鼓的样子，脸像个小包子，看起来非常好玩，让人每次都有想捏一把的冲动，他嘿嘿干笑了几声，从内袋里掏出了个巴掌一样大的东西，递给了岚愈。 

“喏，这是给你的，上次我在川东调查的时候，在一个河谷里捡到的，没想到能在这大西北见到龙尾石，这可是我老家的特产，小时候我跟我爹学过怎么做这玩意。我见你爱习字，所以找了块品相好的，稍微打磨了下，你以后就用它吧。” 

岚愈接了过来，原来是一方青黑色的砚台，椭圆形的造型，天然古朴，石质优良，莹润细密；摸在手里如孩儿面，似美人肤，吹气盈珠；轻轻叩击玉德金声，铿锵玲珑。砚石本身质地就极美，因此没有做繁复的造型，只是琢了个“芭蕉习书”的抽象图案，留石材天然之风韵，不尽琢磨，半留本色。 

岚愈惊喜地抬头问道： 

“这可是歙砚？” 

骏之笑着点了点头，果然是爱习字的人，知道个中妙品。 

岚愈一边爱不释手的摸着砚台，一边喃喃自语道： 

“玉质纯苍理致精，锋芒都尽墨无声。相如闻道还持去，肯要秦人十五城。宋时蔡君漠如此赞叹的砚石，我竟然能够亲眼看到，不愧为名砚。” 

骏之看岚愈难得露出这么欢喜和痴的样子，不由大感欣慰，自己这几个月也没白忙活，总是撑着一天工作完了后，才一个人偷偷摸摸的雕琢这块砚台，如今所送之人如此喜欢，自己也算劳有所得了。 

“你喜欢就好，我一直欠你情，算是我送你的礼物。” 

岚愈一愣，脸上开始露出难色。骏之知道他要说什么，摆了摆手道： 

“我知道你要说你不收别人的礼物，这个又不是我买的，不过是我在山间捡到的石头而已，又是我亲手制作的，除了废点时间，没有花一分钱啊，你一定要收下。” 

岚愈看着他，黑色宛若银河的眼眸中闪动着光芒，他抿了抿嘴，最后笑道： 

“你就不怕我被坐牢么？” 

“要坐牢，我陪你一起坐，你是受贿，我是行贿嘛。” 

骏之嘿嘿一笑，知道岚愈是收下了，满心满眼的欢喜，岚愈瞪了他一眼，又低头看着手中的砚台，轻轻抚摸着，心中满是感动。

12月底，邕州进入最寒冷的隆冬，几场鹅毛大雪一下，天地间一片白茫茫，对于平日少雨的西北来说，这几场大雪来的尤为珍贵。可对于州府海垛子来说，气氛却比这寒冬腊月更加严寒，原因无他，老头子宋平震怒了！ 

建设部负责人宋波在建设牙湾大坝时贪赃枉法的事情不知道被谁捅到了宋平那里，宋老爷子生平性情耿直方正，最忌恨的就是贪官污吏，尤其是这种事关百姓性命的公共工程，只要出一点岔子，就是至少数千条人命的事，所以宋平会震怒成那样也是在情理中的。他勒令监察部门细查严查，很快顺藤摸瓜，上上下下揪出一堆与此案相关的蛀虫，很快抓捕的命令紧接着就下来了，宋波在人证物证前也抵赖不得，迅速的被收监严审。 

但是很多人私下却着实不安，因为都知道宋波的靠山是谁，宋平本身是因罪降职到邕州，如此不留情面的严查，怕是要惹出事端来，可大家都知道宋老爷子的脾气，决定了的事情十匹马都拉不回来，如果有人此时跳出来为宋波说情，只怕反而会被迁怒之，于是人人自保不敢多言，只求这事情以后不要闹的过大，到时候殃及池鱼便是不妙了。 

对于此事，骏之私下是非常佩服宋平的，同时对部长也大为改观，他和阿穆隆都心知肚明，这事只可能是部长报告给宋平的。以前老认为他是个胆小怕事之人，可关键时刻，却能跳出来捅这马蜂窝，可见有时候真的人不能貌相。而当骏之婉转的和部长提及这事时，部长淡然一笑，既没有承认也没有否认，只是说了句， 

“这几千条人命啊，人要对得起自己良心。” 

良心，这个混乱的时代，还有多少人觉得这个重要呢？ 

很快就进入腊月，家家户户开始为过年筹备，一派欢天喜地迎节庆的气氛，可对于那些外派公干或者获罪流放的人来说，这逢年过节确是最难熬的日子，只因太宗有令，所有在外官员公职，如无调令公务或者家有急事，轻易不许离开当地，每年也只有少的可怜的探亲假，还不能大家集中在一起请假，得按资历轮着来。因此像骏之、阿穆隆、岚愈这样子的年轻人，自然春节是没得机会回家。春节前这一个月，骏之和阿穆隆已相对比较清闲，而岚愈因为在外忙活了一年，被司长调令回本部休整一下，这样几个年轻人便正好凑在一起，琢磨着如何在异地他乡过这个春节，虽说几个人没什么钱吧，却还是搞到了些年货，比如说佟安安给阿穆隆送来了几斤肉票，说是借书的谢礼；娜仁和渥巴锡大爷亲自给岚愈送来了年前刚酿好的马奶子酒，岚愈一开始万般推脱，后来实在过意不去，勉强收了下来，不过他还是悄悄地将酒钱塞进了娜仁身后的小袋子里；骏之则收到了子牙县县令派人给他捎来的奶酪和肉干，骏之一开始都交给了部里，部长则笑眯眯又全部下发给了他，说部里已经将钱寄了过去，这算是部里奖励给他的年货；而宋平给所有留在海垛子过年的年轻人下发了过年补助金，当作是过年的压岁钱；这样子几个人总算是有点过大年的气氛了。 

可就在此时，骏之突然收到了一份电报，一下子让他变了脸色，也让他完全没了过年的心情。 

电报上就几个字：父病危，速归。 

他赶紧拿着电报向部里打了请假报告，部长申请上去，宋平二话不说批了他的假，老爷子虽然没有和骏之多说什么，却立刻让手下想办法给骏之买来了回程的票，骏之很是感激，他知道这年前的票是最最难买的，顾不得说感谢之词，简单收拾了下，骏之就急忙忙就踏上了归途。 

骏之走后，岚愈和阿穆隆也没了过年的心情，两人心里都替骏之担心着，不知道他父亲能不能挺过去，也意识到若是老人家走了，对骏之必是一个承重的打击。 

还有几天就要过年了，整个海垛子州府其实已经没什么上班的氛围，到处都欢腾着过年的感觉，虽说这世道混乱，可几千年下来积累的习惯风俗还是在那里，天大地大，还是老百姓过日子最重要。这天中午吃完饭便提前下班了，岚愈没什么事情便去逛旧书市，等准备要回寓所的时候竟然已天色黄昏，一个下午站下来，早就冻成冰渣子了，所以他走的很急，想着赶紧回屋取回暖，顺带可以安心看淘了一下午搞到的几本好书。低着头急急走进寓所的大门，就听到身后侍卫在叫他： 

“岚愈，别走，这里有你的信。” 

岚愈停住脚步，回头时脸上有着些许兴奋，连忙匆匆走过去拿信，前两天刚收到家里的来信，这份信难道是…… 

待看清信封上那娟秀的字体，他立刻满心满眼都是欢喜，果然是她！隔了快小半年了，自己去了那么多封信都没有回音，其实心下早就担心她不要出了什么事情，眼下这信一来，让他立刻心中悬了好久的石头落了下来。低声冲着侍卫说了声谢谢，他便飞奔回了寓所。 

关上房门，岚愈坐在窗前用裁纸刀将信封开口，展开纸页的时候，也是展开压在心中许久的思恋，噗通噗通，都听得到自己的心跳。 

薄薄几页纸，岚愈却越看越沉重，信一直捏在手中，他却在窗口从黄昏坐到黎明，最后，在天空泛着灰白色的鱼肚亮的时候，那几页信化作片片碎屑，丢弃在纸篓，早已没有血色的岚愈站了起来，一阵天旋地转，他一把抓住了桌角，关节煞白，撑在那里孤凉的背影，一阵颤抖。 

当天，岚愈便向司长打报告，非要申请去目前驻守在祁连戈壁作勘探任务的那支小分队，司长一开始坚决不同意，说让岚愈回来就是让他好好休整，可岚愈死活坚持一定要去，说自己一个人在海垛子过年也挺无聊的，自己天生闲不住，与其在州府无事可干憋出病来，还不如去戈壁滩上作业，这样可以顶替一个思乡心切的同事回来过年。司长见他一脸坚决，知道他的性格若是决定了怎么着都拧不回来，只能长叹一口气同意了他的报告。岚愈二话不说，当天便收拾好了所有东西前往戈壁滩，临走前他将渥巴锡大爷送来的马奶子酒给阿穆隆送去了，说自己一时半会回不来，平日也不太爱喝酒，还不如留给酒量不错的阿穆和骏之。另外让阿穆给骏之捎个口信，希望他家里一切平安，若有什么事情，也莫要悲伤过度伤了心神，毕竟这个世界上，活着的人还是珍惜自己最重要。 

浩浩乎！   
平沙无垠，敻不见人。   
河水萦带，群山纠纷。   
黯兮惨悴，风悲日曛。   
蓬断草枯，凛若霜晨。   
鸟飞不下，兽铤亡群。   
…… 

这首骈文，说的正是西北环境最残酷的大戈壁，荒漠、沙石、岁月长久的粗粝干燥、肆虐莫测的飞沙走石，都让这片大地看起来极其不适合人居住，可就是这片被粗砂、砾石覆盖土地下面，埋藏着极为丰富的矿产资源，因此也是岚愈他们经常勘探的地方，可由于自然条件极为恶劣，所以愿意来此的人极少，除了环境太差，有生命危险也是很多人顾虑的原因之一。戈壁滩最危险的，正是来无影去无踪的沙暴，大风忽的就会降临，霎时便是飞砂走石，最恐怖的时候，别说伸手不见五指、就连人站都站不稳当，很容易就给砂石埋了，轻则头破血流，重者命丧当场，所以想在戈壁滩上生存的最重要的两个元素就是：水、避风。 

除夕这天，在外勘探的人本来都要回营地一起吃个年夜饭，可大清早的就开始呼呼刮风，到了下午都没有停歇，岚愈今天正好轮值留在营地看守，他看了看这风势，估计大家就在各个勘测点找地方落营了，这种天气如果硬要赶路，就是拿自己的性命开玩笑。 

这片营地正好位于高地上，前面有大片高大的风棱石所遮挡，所以没有被砂石掩埋的危险，只是大风肆虐，在大块砂石间呼啸穿梭，如鬼哭狼嚎，闹得人心惊肉跳，好在岚愈早已习惯这种声音，他依旧在帐篷里研究着队友手机回来的资料，一晃眼，已是夜色低垂，听着外面的风声好像小了些，他便要走出帐篷去储藏食物的地方整点吃的，对付过去这顿年夜饭。 

刚出了帐篷，劈头盖脸的砂子就袭来，他拉了拉帽子，急急便往另外一个帐篷走去，可远处隐隐传来的声音让他停下了脚步，他侧耳倾听了下，果然没有听错，竟然是细碎的驼铃声。岚愈心下一惊，这么恶劣的天气，谁往营地过来，难道是队友归来？可不太可能呀，按他们的经验和规矩，是不会在这么恶劣的天气冒着生命危险赶回营地，除非是出了特别大的事情。岚愈想到这里，心就紧张了起来，他迎着驼铃声的方向看去，黑漆漆的一团模糊，幸好营地的帐篷上都挂着长明灯，所以这驼铃声听起来越来越近，显然没有走错方向。 

骆驼的身形终于出现了，一个人低头伏身坐在上面，待走到营地前，那人缓缓将身子直了起来，岚愈终于看清了来人的面容，竟然是他怎么想也不会想到的人。 

骏之的脸即便被砂石吹的灰头土脸，也可以看出他无比苍白的样子，他看清楚站在营地前的是岚愈时，长长吁了口气，人于是就软绵绵地倒了下来，若不是岚愈冲过去一把扶住他，他肯定就直接从骆驼上直接栽地了。 

“骏之？你怎么来了？“ 

岚愈万分焦急的问骏之，骏之惨白的脸突然扯出一丝笑容，手颤颤巍巍地指了指骆驼身上栓的一个皮囊，牙关节打着架低声道： 

“你…你…欠我的……，所……以，找你……你……喝酒……来……。” 

话还没说完，人便晕了过去，岚愈差点没被气死，这人这么恶劣的天气赶过来，竟然就是为了找自己喝酒，这不是拿生命当儿戏么！可气归气，心下还是很有些感动，此人不顾命地赶过来，竟是找自己喝酒，若不是当自己为朋友，岂能如此不管不顾。他摸了摸骏之的额头，触手冰凉，想来不会有大事，应该是冒着这大风天赶路筋疲力尽加上冻着了，于是他架着骏之便进了屋，又将骆驼牵到营地里库栏休息，当他从骆驼身上将酒摘下了时，这才发现就是自己送给他们的渥巴锡大爷送来的马奶酒，岚愈苦笑了下，拿着酒进了自己帐篷，先烧热水照顾晕过去的那位大爷去了。


	6. Chapter 6

帐篷之外，狂风肆虐，削骨冻血；帐篷之内，灯明火旺，暖意融融。 

骏之只觉得浑身骨头都痛，但脑子却逐渐清醒起来，缓缓的睁开眼睛，一个忙忙碌碌的身影逐渐清晰，他嗅下鼻子，有股焦糊的味道也愈加明显，他眨了眨眼睛，这才看明白眼前忙活着的人正是岚愈，而焦味显然正是从他忙活的对象传来。 

“你……在干嘛？” 

骏之撑起身子来，面带疑惑地开口问道，眼见得再下去，这帐篷就要黑烟滚滚了。 

“啊！你醒了啊！” 

岚愈吓了一跳，猛地一回头看向身后醒过来的人，却见骏之看到自己突然一愣，然后嘴角便在那里抽抽抖个不停，岚愈也顾不得手上焦头烂额的活，冲了过来急急问道： 

“你怎么了，怎么抖成这样！是不是还冷？你稍等，我给你整点红糖姜水去！” 

说完便要转身，却被骏之一把拉住胳膊，他回头疑惑地看着骏之，却见骏之眼中闪过一丝笑意，嘴角也不抖，轻声道： 

“没事，我好了，多谢。” 

然后骏之冲着岚愈努了努嘴，继续问道： 

“你在忙什么呢？” 

“哦，我在准备晚饭，你这人啊，大老远赶过来，还是这种天气！你是不是不要命了！你说你……诶……你怎么起来了？你这是要干嘛？你……” 

骏之也不管身后有麻雀向的人，直接冲到焦糊味越来越浓的发源地，将锅子从酒精炉上挪开，然后指着锅子里面一团黑乎乎冒着黑烟的东西一脸无奈的问岚愈。 

“这个是你做得晚饭？是什么？” 

岚愈咧了咧嘴，摸了摸后脑勺，有点犹豫地答道： 

“我……想做……炒鸡蛋，可是……不知道为什么，就焦了点……。” 

到后来声音越来越小，黑黝黝的脸皮也烧了起来，嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔的，跟小包子一样。骏之心中一阵好笑，可他知道岚愈是个很要面子的人，所以从刚刚开始他就没敢放肆笑出来，忍到内伤。骏之用铲子扒拉了几下锅子，忍不住叹了口气道： 

“以后炒鸡蛋记得要先放油再放鸡蛋，如果反了，会烧锅的。还有，酒精炉火不够大，你这样子不是炒鸡蛋，是烤鸡蛋了。” 

骏之看着炉子前一片狼藉的状态，忍不住又叹了口气： 

“还是我来做晚饭吧。” 

说完便去收拾残局去了，在经过岚愈身边的时候，他忍不住小声的说了一句： 

“擦把脸去吧。” 

岚愈呆了呆，突然冲到镜子面前，眼前出现了一张大花猫的脸，岚愈低声哀号了下，便一阵风似的冲出去找水洗脸，留下身后笑得一脸明媚的骏之。 

等岚愈洗完脸回到帐篷后，便看到正在有条不紊切菜的骏之，而身旁的酒精路上，锅子里正咕嘟嘟翻腾着，一股香味弥漫在空气中。 

“啊，牛肉汤！。” 

岚愈开心极了，连忙凑身过去，骏之正熟练地切着蒜苗和香菜，看着他飞花般的切速，岚愈满心佩服。 

“我刚刚翻了下，你这里东西也不多，我就捡了些牛骨熬汤，然后放点土豆、蒜苗之类，可惜没有面，不然就做拉面了。不过这锅炖牛肉也够咱两吃了。” 

骏之淡淡的说道，岚愈在旁边已经口水快下来了。骏之抬头看了他一眼，微微摇头，不由问了一个方才一直困惑他的问题： 

“你不会做饭，又长期在野外，平时吃的什么啊？” 

岚愈搓了搓手，皱了皱鼻子有些个不好意思道： 

“平时如果有队友，都是他们做饭我吃现成的，咳咳，如果我一个人，就靠干粮之类对付过去，只要饿不死就成。而且他们知道我不会做饭，也有教过我一些简便的吃东西的方法。” 

骏之突然想到与岚愈刚见面时吃的那个马肉，不由莞尔一笑，果然这种方法是天然做饭呆的人才会用得。这几年下来他没有饿死真是个奇迹，也难怪他一天到晚黑黑瘦瘦的样子。想到这里，骏之不知为何心中泛起了一丝苦涩和心痛的感觉。 

不一会功夫，一大锅香喷喷的牛骨汤就做好了，而马奶酒也早就摆放于桌前，两人各斟了一大杯，相视一笑而碰杯： 

“年夜饭，守岁酒，干了。“ 

两人仰头一饮而尽。 

岚愈平素是不爱喝酒的，可这马奶酒是乳糖发酵而成，酒精度连三度都不到，喝到嘴里甜甜酸酸，有股奶子的清香味，真是“味似融甘露，香疑酿醴泉”，如同喝饮料一样，岚愈倒也有些爱上了口中这股芳甘的浓郁味道。 

“你这大风天突然赶过来，是不是出了什么事情？” 

岚愈突然开口问道，他知道骏之的个性素来沉稳内敛，虽然决断雷厉风行，可行事起来却是极懂得拿还是捏其中的分寸，眼下这突然赶来找他喝酒的行为，实在与他性格不符，所以岚愈忍不住问了出来。 

骏之笑了笑，没有答话，而是继续斟满了一大杯酒，仰头干了，然后笑咪咪地看着岚愈道： 

“就是找你来喝酒的不成么，不欢迎我么？” 

岚愈忍不住瞪了他一眼。 

“欢迎欢迎，就是不知道你为何专挑这种鬼天气过来喝酒。” 

“想你一人在外，这大过年的不是担心你太冷清了么，对了，我走前你不是被专门调回来休整的？怎么又突然被分到这大戈壁？我听阿穆说是你自己申请过来的，是不是你有什么事情？” 

岚愈喝了口牛肉汤，只觉得汤浓味美，一股馥郁的温热只蹿到身体每个细胞，一阵舒坦，他笑了下，给自己斟了杯酒后举杯敬了敬骏之，然后仰头饮尽。 

“多谢你挂念，也没什么，只是闲不住而已。” 

岚愈淡淡的，眼中却闪动着光芒，骏之看着，突然哈哈大笑起来，给岚愈和自己的酒杯斟满，然后举起酒杯微笑道： 

“那为你这闲不住的、为我这找喝酒的，浮一大白！” 

杯盏相碰，碎了满帐的寒咧，暖了两颗冰冻的心。 

虽说这酒度数不高，可空腹三大杯下去，岚愈立马觉得头开始晕乎乎的，于是乎赶紧大口吃菜起来。骏之的酒量俨然比岚愈好太多，喝这马奶酒跟喝奶子没啥区别，两人边吃边聊，无非都是无关世事的山水趣事，倒也聊得性质颇高，这酒也愈喝愈多，话跟着也多了起来。 

酒过三巡，岚愈满足的拍拍鼓起来的肚子，这顿年夜饭实在是太爽了，今日也是他这个月来过得最为舒畅的日子。牛肉是温热之物，加上酒精的作用，他只觉得这帐篷之内温度直线飙升，燥热的有点受不了，他侧耳倾听了下，外面似乎风已经停了，便笑盈盈地起了身和骏之说道： 

“我有点热，外面风停了，想出去透透气。” 

骏之也起身，笑道： 

“我也觉得热，一起出去走走吧，我还想欣赏下这大戈壁的夜空呢。” 

临走骏之拿起那个装酒的皮囊，摇了摇，显然还有一半没有喝掉，他一笑，顺势抓在手里和岚愈一起出了帐篷。 

这大戈壁的天气，简直诡异如鬼魅，刚刚还狂风肆虐飞沙走石伸手不见五指，可这会功夫，竟然天清月朗，天地间一切都如静止的油画一样钉刻在那里，仿佛刚刚骏之碰到的那恶劣天气是另外一个地方，此时此刻他是穿越而来般。 

骏之仰头看着青黑色的夜幕上繁星点点，只觉得这是此生看过最明亮的星河，他深深地吸了口气，一股冰冷又清冽的空气贯穿体内，一下子说不出的舒坦。 

“你知道么，很多人说这大戈壁苦，大戈壁恐怖，可我却觉得这片天地无比美丽。其实这个地方就像人一样，发脾气是因为被惹着了，如果顺着他来，让他感觉到你对自然的崇敬与爱护，你就会体会到他的包容、他的伟大和他的美丽。” 

岚愈和骏之一边在营地周围散步，一边感慨着，语气中充满了对这片天地的喜爱，骏之点了点头，两个人一个研究山，一个钻研水，对于大自然充满敬畏这点是两人最大的共同点。 

走到一处设有篝火的高地，岚愈将干马粪点燃，一缕温暖的火苗窜起，青烟直上，无风扶摇，袅袅聘聘，暖意便在寒冷的空气中发散开来，两个人挨着篝火坐了下来。骏之拧开了皮囊的袋口，直接对嘴就开始喝了起来，岚愈抱膝望着星空，星光点点洒在荒漠上，仿佛一伸手便可摘得，他喃喃道： 

“真美啊……” 

骏之仰头，一只手撑在身后，望着迷幻闪烁的星空，一时间仿佛觉得整个人要被吸进去了，真是恨不得自己也融入那夜空中，成为万千闪烁的那颗，他低语道： 

“是啊，真是干净的美。” 

“大自然的美是最直接的，恨也是最直接的，这点来说，人在它们面前是多么虚伪和丑陋。” 

说完又开始咕嘟咕嘟灌酒，岚愈怔忪了下，半晌，他轻声道： 

“你不是找我来喝酒的么，怎么一个人要全喝光。” 

“你不是不擅喝酒么。” 

“我答应你的，陪你喝，舍命。” 

骏之一时呆在哪里，岚愈的眼睛在火光里闪动，忽然间，骏之觉得银河不再那么遥不可及，眼下就落在了岚愈乌黑的眼眸里，触手可及。骏之抿了下嘴巴，然后将皮囊扔了过去，岚愈一把接过，揭开袋口也学着骏之豪迈的猛灌下去。到后来喝的太急，不小心呛到了，他开始忍不住咳嗽起来，骏之一个骨碌爬起身来，凑到岚愈身边开始替他拍背，嘴里无奈道： 

“不会喝还喝这么急！” 

“咳咳……谁……谁说我不能……喝。” 

骏之还是凑过来替他拍着背，看着他红彤彤的脸和眼睛不由好笑道： 

“成成，苏大少爷能喝酒，真的能喝。” 

见岚愈缓过来后，骏之索性也不挪动位置，就挨着岚愈坐了下拉，抢过他手中剩下的酒开始自己喝了起来。 

岚愈觉得头有点晕晕的，浑身一阵阵的燥热，正好感觉身旁有个可依靠的，也就不管不顾靠了上去，头枕着骏之的肩膀，浑浑噩噩，但其实脑子还是清新的，突然有件事从心中闪过，他忍不住开口问道： 

“你……你父亲呢？没事吧。“ 

…… 

沉默，半晌，骏之微醺的嗓音想起： 

“过世了……” 

岚愈心中一惊，顾不得头昏眼花，抬头说道，满眼止不住的同情和安慰： 

“啊……对不起，我想……你肯定很难过。对不起……” 

“不是你的错，你干嘛要道歉。” 

“我这不是……提起你伤心事了么，你来找我喝酒……是……是因为这个吧。” 

“也……不全是，其实回去之前我就知道他快不行了，已经做好心理准备。” 

“那……我看你心事如此之重，烦恼何为？” 

骏之不言不语坐在那里，只是猛地灌酒，恨不得将自己喝死一样，岚愈猛地一把夺过酒袋，脸一下子凑到骏之跟前，恶狠狠的说道： 

“别，别再喝了！小心……小心喝死你！说！到底什么事情。” 

酒醉后的岚愈是另外一个样子，一副小霸王样，骏之看着近在咫尺气鼓鼓的包子脸，突然有种想捏捏的感觉，他笑了下，合上了眼，再睁开眼，眼中全然是悲愤与抑郁交杂的情绪： 

“他们，老家的官员，因为我父亲是带罪之身，坚决不肯让他老人家归祖入土为安，我无处葬父，只能将其尸骨火化后，撒在了故土。” 

岚愈愣了，他知道凡是获罪之人，生不能有房，死不能入土，没想到骏之的父亲也落得如此凄凉的下场。 

“我恨啊！我其实不恨那些官员，甚至我父亲落得个不留尸骨身撒大地我也不恨，因为我觉得人来自于自然归为自然是很合天命的事。我只是恨现世无眼，我恨无良当道，我恨制订了这些莫名其妙坑害百姓的规则的人，我恨……” 

一根手指突然点在骏之的嘴唇上，嘴唇火热，手指冰凉，霎那间让骏之止住了话语。 

“我知道……你恨，我也恨你所恨，但是……相信我，岁月如走狗，沧海桑田，你我所恨的必有改变的一天。” 

就在这漫天星光之下，两人对视良久，火苗闪动在双眸，霎那间那种灵犀相合的感觉又再度契合在两人心间，半晌，两人相视一笑，一切尽在不言中。 

岚愈将手指收回，又依着骏之坐了下来，他硬是从骏之手中抢过皮囊，开始咕嘟嘟喝了起来，骏之也不拦他，直到后来他再也喝不动了，骏之便将酒接过，慢慢地一小口一小口的喝着。 

“骏之……我……被甩了。” 

岚愈头垂在骏之肩膀，喃喃的低语道。 

“嗯……” 

“我……女朋友……嫌我……嫌我长年在这边荒之地……觉得我……我没什么前途……所以……分手了。” 

“那……是她没眼光。你以后一定是大人物。” 

“大人物？呵呵……我不要，我也……我也不在乎，我只要……这现世安稳。” 

“会的，我会……让你看到的。” 

一只温暖的手揽住了岚愈渐渐滑落的身体，岚愈只觉得一阵阵的热力从肩膀少烧了过来，只烧得他冰凉的身体逐渐燥热起来，他喃喃低语几句，边趴在骏之怀里醉死了过去。 

天定一片静好，星撒大地，月落苍穹，两个相依的身影，就此定格。

进入三月，下了几场春雪后，就瞅着这天气渐渐有回暖的样子，寒冬弹指间就要过去，可这华国上上下下的人心却愈发感到冰冻萧瑟，原因无他，政治斗争趋向白热化，一股股暗流争来多去，各种矛盾激化，颇有一触即发的紧张局面。朝内不断的有各种流言传出，更吃紧的是，有传太宗身体愈发不行了，而一直尽心尽职追随太宗左右的当朝宰相伍公也染疾在身，朝中大权被几个宵小掌握，以前被伍宰相所庇护的数位元老纷纷被逼交权，好一点的退居幕后，另有一些曾经为太宗器重和看好的人被逼入了狱，大家私下里都在担心，这赤朝迟早要变了天，可这天也忒黑了些，莫要顷刻便分崩离析啊。 

邕州虽地处偏远，但也受到了波及，整个州府上上下下愈加人人自危起来，而宋老爷子随着京师不断传来的各种消息，脸变得愈加黑了起来，连着几日都呆在办公室没有归家，侍卫也只看到他办公室内透出的昏暗灯光以及从玻璃上映出的那来回踱步佝偻的身影。 

日子就在这表面波澜不惊、暗地里波涛汹涌的状态中一天天过去，对于骏之这样的新人来说，由于职级较低，所受波及并不是太大，他们还是每日要坚守自己的岗位，做自己该干的事情。这不，一进入三月，骏之就接到了新的任务，带着几个人去泷海最南边的山区检查水利设施去了。岚愈这个时候已从祁连戈壁执行完任务回到了海垛子，两人自打春节那天晚上后就一直没有碰过面，岚愈一回来骏之便接到开拔走人的任务，因为筹备工作太多，两人同在海垛子那两日都没见着面。临行前那日早晨，骏之好不容易得空来到岚愈屋里和他告别，岚愈正在练字，见骏之来了连忙将笔搁下起身相迎。 

春日清晨的阳光透过挽起的纱帘丝丝撒入室内，岚愈起身时便微微惊起了尘雾，那些细小的颗粒在光线中翻滚跳动，衬着岚愈的身形在阳光中有些个单薄和透明，此时的他看起来有些不真实的美；但他看向骏之的双眼载满了比阳光更暖的笑意，他就那么笑盈盈的站在阳光里，用眼眸和酒窝中的溺死人的温柔包围住骏之，那一刻骏之只觉得自己醉死在其中也无妨，只要他永远这么看着自己，对自己这么笑着。那个春日早晨的场景，就这么永远定格在骏之内心最深处，直到他垂垂老矣坐在摇椅中，昏沉的目光只要触到日光，那一幕就会突然闪过早已浑浊不清的眼睑，然后心就抽痛的一跳一跳起来，这种痛楚至死方休。他有时不免会想，如果时间永远停滞在那个安逸温暖的清晨，那该多好，如果需要倾自己一生所有去换，他毫不犹豫…… 

“听说你马上就要走了？” 

“是啊，车子已在院外，我是来和你道别的，这次实在急了些，你好不容易回来了，我都没机会来瞧瞧你。” 

岚愈低头抿嘴笑了下，酒窝愈加地醉人，他一边用手轻抚桌上那方砚台上的花纹，一边笑道： 

“这有啥可瞧的，黑皮瘦猴一个咯。” 

骏之笑而不答，虽说时间所剩不躲，但还是近身来到桌前，将岚愈方才写得字拿了起来，微微泛黄的宣纸上，书写着四个清瘦刚劲的大字，一股墨香扑鼻而来，骏之念了出来。 

“江山如画……” 

然后他便将纸放下，拿起岚愈搁在笔架上的笔，将笔尖沾满墨汁，抬头看了岚愈一眼，便垂首自个刷刷写了起来，岚愈好奇他突然这番举动，凑头看去，见骏之在自己四个字旁也写了四个颇为隽秀云润的字，岚愈不由轻声念道： 

“美…人…如…玉……” 

岚愈脸蓦地一红，便念不下去了，他心中感觉怪怪的，但是也说不清道不明所怪为何，见骏之将笔放下，有些戏谑的看着自己，不由瞪了回去： 

“我是要写《赤壁怀古》的，你这番乱写，又浪费了一张纸。” 

骏之不慌不忙的将那四个字吹干，然后笑眯眯的答道： 

“不浪费，我瞧着这江山美人都挺好的，送给我留个纪念吧。” 

说完将那张纸折起放到了贴身的口袋里，岚愈有些个好气又好笑，不由挤兑他道： 

“自古江山美人不能兼得，楚大人留着做白日梦去吧。“ 

“白日梦总比没梦的好，不打趣了，我马上要走，最近局势不太安稳，你又身处州府，要多加小心。” 

说道后来，骏之脸色变得凝重起来，语气中透着不安和担忧，岚愈很是感动，他点了点头，转而笑道： 

“我这人素来不结党营私，也不爱惹是生非，会小心的，多谢你关心。倒是你这次任务时间较长，在外要多加注意了。” 

骏之笑了笑，拱手相别，可不知为何，他总觉得心里有些个不安，但又不知所忧为何，只能按捺下愁绪，起身上路。

转眼间便到了五月，骏之因为身处偏远，所以和州府联系甚少，忙忙碌碌中任务也将趋于尾声，这时候州府传来的一个消息让素来心绪沉静的他都感到五雷轰顶，也顾不得收尾的工作，将剩余的事情都交代给同事后，便心急火燎的往回赶去。 

原来一个月前，张桥突然巡视到邕州，当着所有州府官员的面宣读了太宗的命令，说是查到宋平有犯上作乱的嫌疑，将其撤职收监，并且上上下下抓了一串所谓的“同伙”，其中就有水利部部长，更让骏之吃惊的是，连岚愈也被一起抓了，只因为张桥在州府让所有人都要写材料检举宋平的“罪状”时，岚愈一个字也不肯落笔，并当着所有官员的面叱责宋平是无辜遭受迫害，这下惹恼了张桥，竖子小儿竟敢在太岁头上动土，便以“同犯”的罪名将岚愈也抓了，与宋平等一干“犯官”收押到了戈壁滩内专门关押重犯、死囚犯的阳城监狱。如众人所料的，此前被抓的宋波给无罪释放，并被任命为新任的邕州州长。张桥见一切打点完毕后，带着自己的人马扬长而去回了京师，而宋波只得意洋洋的走马上任。所谓新官上任三把火，第一把就是将此前宋平的亲信“余孽”都扫荡干净，并且为了以防有人去京师告密，严密审核和监控所有信件，除了特殊的婚假丧假，一律不放人出州，就算有婚假丧假，也得看那人是否有深厚背景，如果家中目前有人在京掌权，也一律不得放行。 

骏之这一路上担忧、焦虑、愤怒五味杂陈，他知道岚愈那执拗的脾气，认定了一件事就是倔强到死，哪怕激起漫天风波，哪怕惹来杀生之祸也再所不惧，可这不折不弯的性格眼下就是鸡蛋碰石头，不仅于事无补，只怕真得将小命搭了进去。行了一半路程，骏之心中的不安愈加大了起来，于是他决定先不回州府，而是转道先去阳城监狱，看看他现在是否安好才能想下一步的对策。 

五月的戈壁，逐渐开始骄阳似火起来，骏之一路狂奔，恨不得立刻就能赶到目的地，其实他心里也很没底，阳城监狱一向管理森严，不知到了后怎么混进去探监，他边策马狂奔边琢磨着对策，眼见着目的地就在眼前了，他心沉到了谷底，这个决定着实草率，俨然他想不到任何法子可以看到岚愈的，可即便如此，他还是不管不顾想过去看看，心中其实是存着一丝侥幸的想法的。 

荒漠里通往阳城监狱的路平日里根本见不着人，此时却有一个细小的骑着骆驼的身影出现在骏之眼前，骏之从他身边跑过，无意识的看了一眼骆驼上的人，也没有停留继续往前狂奔，突然他猛地反应过来，急急地勒住了马头，马儿一阵吃痛嘶鸣了起来，直起了身子两只前蹄在空中猛踹，骏之死命拽住才没有摔下，马儿稍微平静下来他便调转马头跑了回去，拦在了那匹骆驼身前。 

“是娜仁妹妹么？” 

坐在骆驼上的身影本来看到骏之调转马头拦在身前有些紧张，却在听到那熟悉的声音后一下子松了口气，她惊喜的叫了出来： 

“啊，是骏之哥哥？” 

骏之跳下来马来，走到她身前，抬头惊异又关切地问道： 

“你一个人怎么跑这里来了？是你爷爷出事了么？还是你们族里有事？” 

娜仁本来正让骆驼跪下自己要下来，听到骏之问的话一下子眼圈红了，瘪了瘪嘴巴，半晌，还是没有忍住，眼泪哗哗的下来： 

“骏之……哥，是岚愈哥哥啊！” 

其实骏之见到娜仁那一刻，估摸则她就是来看岚愈的，没想到小姑娘如此大胆，竟然千里迢迢一个人过来探监。 

“我知道你岚愈哥哥出事了，你怎么一个人过来探监，这里很危险的，而且你也进不去。” 

“不是我一个人，我爷爷也来了，因为阳城监狱的典狱长是我爷爷最好的安达的儿子，所以我们拜托他才能过来探监的。” 

骏之心中一听不由大喜，连忙追问道： 

“那你爷爷呢？你们去看过岚愈了么？” 

“前一阵爷爷还陪我过来看岚愈哥哥，可是他这几天族里有事就先回去了，爷爷临走前跟典狱长好说歹说，才允许我每周过来看望一次，我现在住在离这里不远的小镇上，就是为了可以看看他。” 

“这么说你们已经去看过岚愈了？他们现在如何“ 

娜仁听到这里再也忍不住，哇的一声哭了出来，骏之心下一沉，忙不迭地安慰着娜仁，虽然心急火燎的想知道岚愈究竟状况如何，但眼下只能将小姑娘安抚好了才能明白。哭了半天，娜仁终于平复了情绪，她抽抽搭搭道： 

“这里……这里很苦，而且他……他们……们对岚愈哥哥很不好，苏……岚愈哥哥上次看他的时候，生了重病，烧得吓人……而且瘦的很了，我，我好担心啊！” 

骏之咬了咬牙，然后拍了拍娜仁的肩膀，过了一会，轻声问道： 

“我也想去看看他，你能带我进去么。” 

娜仁为难的皱起了眉头，她拧着手，抬头看到骏之满是担忧关心的眼神，一跺脚道： 

“我们试试，我可以说你是我哥哥，不过你最好装成哑巴，免得侍卫听你的话音起疑。” 

骏之点了点头，于是两人都上了坐骑往监狱方向赶去。

阳城监狱，宛若一座孤城死岛伫立在荒漠中，其森严程度，哪怕一只苍蝇也飞不进去。还没到门口呢，骏之和娜仁就被拦下，在出示了典狱长给的令牌后，侍卫狐疑地盯着娜仁身后的骏之，叱喝道： 

“上次不还是一老头么，这次怎么换了人了！” 

“这……这是我哥，我爷爷生病了，但又不放心我一个人前来，所以叫我哥哥来陪我，他是个老实人，而且是个哑巴，长官请放心。” 

娜仁诺诺的说道，一副纯真怯懦的样子，看起来完全不像是在撒谎，侍卫上上下下打量着骏之，骏之比划着啊了半天，加上他因为赶路所以看起来灰头土脸的，俨然是个即听不见又看不见的下里巴人，侍卫仔细的搜了他的身，见没有什么东西，便打发他们进去了。 

就这样反反复复过了数道关卡，虽说质疑盘问的严密，倒也有惊无险的进去。最后，娜仁和骏之终于来到了和嫌犯见面的房间里，屋子四个角落都有侍卫严密把守，显然就算骏之不装作哑巴，也完全说不了啥话。 

一阵细碎的铁链声由远及近过来，娜仁紧张的看向门口，不一会，门推开了，一个瘦削的身影走了进来。 

骏之突然间就觉得肺部的空气一下子被抽干了，那种窒息的痛楚一下子布满了整个胸腔，让他痛的完全说不出话来，也根本不想说什么。如果说此前的岚愈很瘦，那是一种健康的，长期在野外工作的干练的瘦，而此时的他，形容憔悴、脸颊凹陷、身如枯槁，瘦的完全不成人样，只觉得以前他身上的那种勃勃的生气仿佛一下子被抽走了一样，完全变成另外一个人。不变的，唯有那双乌黑晶亮的眸子，在看到坐在娜仁身旁的骏之时，闪过一道光芒，如天边惊雷般，划破了骏之的心。 

“岚愈哥哥，这是我哥哥，他，他是个哑巴，来陪我看你的。” 

娜仁抢先一步开口道，岚愈微微一笑，冲着骏之点了点头，手上脚上都拖着镣铐缓步走近坐到了他两的对面，微笑着，轻声和娜仁说这话。 

一张桌子，三尺来宽，触手可及；两人相对，咫尺天涯，恍若隔世； 

娜仁关切的问着岚愈的身子，岚愈缓缓的答着，说自己病好了很多，让娜仁不要担心。期间没有说任何其他话题，只是偶尔看两眼骏之，也没和他说话，四周的侍卫依旧警惕的看着他们，没过多久，探监结束，很快的岚愈被带走了，娜仁和骏之沉默着往外走。 

待离开监狱好远，娜仁见四下无人，低声和骏之说道，语气中满是抱歉： 

“骏之哥哥，不好意思，没让你和岚愈哥哥说上话，这也是没办法的办法。” 

骏之微微笑了笑，扶着她上了骆驼，淡淡开口道： 

“没事，看到他我就安心了。一会我得先赶回海垛子，你要照顾好你自己，一路当心。“ 

娜仁点了点头，骏之上了马，策马狂奔，娜仁看到的是他一骑绝尘的背影，没看到的是他一脸绝望的面容。 

……   
你看起来很不好。 

你气色也不好。 

你就这脾气，我知道就算我在也拦不住你。 

你在你也会如此的。 

搭上性命也不后悔？ 

不后悔。 

我一定要救你出去！ 

太难了，不要把自己也搭进来！ 

你知我劝不住你，也知你劝不住我，无论如何，我要搏上一搏。 

谢谢，人生有你一知己，足矣。 

人生有你，足矣。   
…… 

一眼千言，一眼便是万语。 

骏之的眼睛，如暮色般，愈加黑沉起来，这搏上一搏，究竟如何搏呢，以自己的势力，只怕搭上小命都于事无补！这究竟……该怎么办呢。 

刚进了海垛子城，骏之要上马往州府赶，却被人在肩膀上猛得拍了一下，他心中一惊，回头对上的竟然是佟安安漂亮的杏眼，只见她冲着骏之使了个眼色，骏之按捺下惊异，看了眼周围，便随着佟安安拐进了一条无人的小巷。 

骏之刚要问佟安安为何在此，找他又有何事，却见佟安安一脸严肃的开口道： 

“骏之，我问你，你觉得宋平该抓不该抓。” 

骏之眉毛挑了下，他盯着佟安安的脸，却见她眼中看不出任何情绪，只有嘴角有些微微颤抖。骏之不动神色，佟安安也不追问他，只是一双美目就这么无畏的盯着骏之，仿佛要将他抽筋扒皮般看透了。过了一会，骏之摇了摇头，简单的吐出两个字。 

“不该。” 

佟安安一下子松了口气，仿佛卸下了一个巨大的包袱一样，但随即她脸上开始凝重起来，急急地问道： 

“那阿穆隆是不是你兄弟，你愿不愿意为他做任何事？” 

骏之头点的毫不犹豫，一丝笑容闪过佟安安的眼睛，她咬了咬牙，深吸了一口气对骏之说道： 

“那好，那我们结婚吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

人一旦失去了自由，时间就开始慢慢凝固，昼夜轮回、月出星落、秋走冬来都像被抽丝一样缓缓拉长、冻结，最后麻木的人浑然不觉变化。唯一的好处就是，相应的痛苦也被同等拉长、放缓、直至彻头彻尾的麻木。对于那些长期关押的犯人来说，最可怕的并不是日复一日繁重的劳动、艰苦的生存环境、践踏人心尊严的辱骂责打，而是那慢慢蚀骨消肌漫上心头直至将人吞没的绝望。 

阳城监狱的典狱长见多了那些逐渐没了灵魂的人，哪怕刚开始多么飞扬跋扈、血气方刚、高贵骄傲的人，只要在这遗世孤立荒岛般的监狱中待上半年，保管被磨掉所有的血性和生气，一个个活的跟行尸走肉没什么区别，倒反对那些死刑犯来说，也许那临了一枪是最大的解脱，而被判长期无期的，则生如地狱、不得超生。因此每当典狱长看到那三人的时候，心下还是会生出一丝佩服的，十个月了，这三人虽然都分别被隔离关押着，同样都过着苦不堪言不见天日的日子，但令人惊讶的是，眼中明亮未失，身上傲骨未去，着实难得。 

站在窗口沉思良久，典狱长终于将目光从院子中间溜号的瘦小身影上挪开，抬头看了看天，日光大好，虽然空气中的寒咧未褪，但隐隐飘来了些湿润的气息，典狱长估摸着，这天再冷一下，就该彻底转暖了，春天即将重返大地。 

岚愈在院子中间缓步走着，一周才有一次的放风机会，每回他都特别珍惜，仔细的用脚踩踏着土地，呼吸着空中风与阳光的味道，看着角落里碎石间挣扎而出的丝丝单薄小草，只觉的这一切无比美好，还能活着感受自然对于他来说已是无比幸福的事。 

虽说他和宋平都关在同一个监狱，但自打进来后就没有碰过面，因为是重犯，所以都是单独看管。刚开始被抓时岚愈已是抱了必死的念头，但不知为何死刑的判决迟迟没有下来，不管是宋平还是他们这些所谓的“从犯”，一个个都毫无动静，仿佛被人世间完全遗忘，一个个被撂倒在这黄沙碎石的荒漠中自生自灭。有些人日日活在悬而未决不知何日降临的死亡恐惧中，最终彻头彻尾地疯狂，直至自行了断；有些人开始麻木开始绝望开始被艰苦的日子折磨成荒山野岭中的游魂；岚愈虽然一开始被恶劣的环境和疾病险些拖垮身子，但自打他病好了后，却一日活得比一日精神，虽说日子那么凄苦难挨，可他的眼神到愈发明亮，宛如这荒漠中挣扎而出的杂草，身单薄骨坚韧，被狂风蹂躏撕裂却依旧倔强绽放绿意。 

“无论命运将什么事情加诸于他，他都怀着崇敬去接受；不玷污内心的神明，不让各种妄念搅扰它，而是使它保持宁静，规规矩矩地侍奉它，不说违背真理的话，不做违背正义的事。既是别人都不相信他的生活简朴、谦虚和满足，他也决不动怒，终其一生都不偏离这条道路，循着这条路，他将获得纯粹、宁静，随时准备告别人世，没有任何勉强地接受命运的安排。” 

岚愈每日里都在心中默默诵读着奥勒留的话，那是他视之为一生的行事准则，那些质朴自然的语言如山中清泉般滋润着他，让他越来越坚定，也越来越无畏。岚愈明白，虽说他对人生还有执拗的希望与贪恋；即便他有很多的理想和梦想尚未实现；即便还有很多相见的人想做的事想说的话；即便那些在心中翻腾很久逐渐清晰起来的光荣与梦想、阴暗与欲望每日都在燃烧着他，可他还是很坦然的接受命运的安排，只要不愧于心，不愧于天地，哪怕明日就要死去他也毫无所惧。不惧怕死亡不意味着他随时有着赴死的想法，倒反他会更加珍惜活着的每一天，只要还能呼吸，只要还生存着，便有坚守的希望。 

活在当下，好好活着。这是岚愈每天清晨醒来对自己必说的一句话。 

偶尔几次在放风的时候，他看到了阿穆隆，两人虽然不能说话，但看到对方还活着的时候都忍不住会心的微微点个头，就这么一个小动作，也算是给彼此莫大的支持。岚愈在阿穆隆的眼中看到了和自己一样的光亮，他知道阿穆必然心中也有支撑他坚强下去的希望。 

岚愈的勇气来自于自己强大的内心、以及另外一个人坚定的眼神；那阿穆隆眼中越烧越旺的生命之火，必然也不仅仅为自己在燃烧。 

幸好我们都不是一个人在战斗。 

三月底，伍相重病不治，溘然离世，伍相一生为民，即便身处乱世，即便太宗到后来疏离和不信任他，他也尽忠尽职，一方面徒劳的维系着日趋支离破碎的山河家国，一方面顶着宵小奸臣的陷害阻拦，尽可能的保护一切可以保护的人，最终心力交瘁积劳成疾。伍相的去世，山河为之恸哭，举国皆哀，国家失栋梁、人民失慈父，大家一下子感觉跌进了最黑暗的深渊。但遭受打击最大的，却是太宗，伍相的死从身心上摧垮了本已老朽的太宗，但也让他开始逐渐反省自己近些年来的所做作为，让他可以睁开浑浊了许久的眼睛看看这快要分崩离析的自己亲手打下的江山，国家动荡、人民流离失所，而自己，孤家寡人、众叛亲离，这真的是自己最终想要的么？太宗后悔了，可他也感觉到死神开始向他招手，时间不多了。幸好，没有至死都糊涂，自己已无法挽救和弥补错误，也许，可以留给后人来做。 

五月，太宗辞世，在死前，他做了几件出人意料事情；第一是将军权交还给几个当初共打江山如今尚未被整死的将军；第二则是将一个默默无闻毫无势力的人立为临时继承人，而不是以前一直当红的那几个佞臣。 

太宗一死，那几个佞臣就失了方寸，眼见着没了靠山，临了自己谋划了很久的权利都归了别人，顿感危机四伏，正当他们狗急了要跳墙准备造反的时候，被那几个将军一举拿下。另一方面，以前被陷害关押着的老臣被释放了出来。经过这几年的折腾，国家百废待兴，很多机构事务都已瘫痪，正是急需用人之际，并且需要一个能人来主持大局，此人既要有真才实学、功绩上还要能震住文武百官，平衡各方面势力，同时最重要的一点，为了以防太宗刚愎自用独揽大权的事情再犯，新的国家领导必须正直不阿且公平无私。大家商定，决定废掉太宗立下的那个临时继承人，一致推举曾被伍相和太宗双双器重、但因得罪小人且直言不讳被贬三次一度入狱的平希贤为元首，平希贤虽说个子不高，却为赤朝的建立打下汗马功劳，在军中威望甚高，同时为人极为聪明和博学，是公认的治国之才，此前曾提过不少良策，从性格上来说，直率、坦诚又博大无私，可以说满足了所有的条件。 

顷刻间，权利更迭，旧貌换新颜，所谓不破不立，也许坏事到了极点便是好事要来的征兆，一系列的矫正之策开始颁发执行，而饱受摧残的华国人民，也慢慢地闻到了春天的气息。

五月底，宋平被平反，随即便恢复了邕州州长职务，随后相关的其他涉案人员都被无罪释放。 

岚愈和阿穆隆是同一天出狱，他们也同时接到了官升三级的委任状。两人淡然一笑，不喜不悲，所谓名利皆为浮云，大厦倒台只需顷刻间，世事流转，唯有活着才值得庆幸。 

也没有什么好收拾的，孑然一身的两人走出了监狱，而大门外，一辆车早已守候在外，一个人站在那里等了他们好久。 

一年不见，那人瘦了很多，更显得长身玉立；他的脸变得更加清癯，却愈加俊秀起来，岁月让他成熟也让他更为内敛，以前显而易见的明朗如今化为云淡风轻，在他的眉骨间添了几分清淡和飘逸，光华内敛，却让他看起来更为历练和沉稳。唯一没变的是，当他看到岚愈和阿穆隆出来时，那淡然的表情顷刻间化为乌有，宛若突然在夜空中怒放的礼花，所有的华彩与光明瞬间落入他脸上褶起的每一丝纹路。 

三人见面，恍如隔世，久久不能言语，最终是岚愈突然捶了下杵在那里的骏之，满脸的笑意，骏之随即也捶了下他，又捶了下阿穆，三个人就这么嬉笑着打闹在一起，最终同时哈哈仰头大笑，笑声直上云霄，回荡在空旷的大漠中，说不出的酣畅淋漓。 

随即三人上车，骏之开车，一路上说不完的话，骏之问着他们在监狱中的情况，三人谈到水利部部长在狱中熬不住自杀的事，都沉默在那里不言语。半晌，骏之深深吸了口气道： 

“天地有轮回，善恶终有报，部长不会白死的。” 

于是岚愈和阿穆便关切的问起现在政局的情况，骏之便简单的跟他们介绍，并兴奋的告诉他们新推出的一系列矫正措施。岚愈长长舒了口气，终于，这乱世有回暖的气象了。三人聊了许久，最后阿穆突然在后坐诺诺的开口道： 

“骏之，嗯，问你个事。” 

“说吧。” 

骏之看了眼后视镜，见阿穆的脸有点红，他本来微笑的脸突然凝固在那里，岚愈好奇的看了他一眼。 

“安，佟安安，怎么样？她，她没事吧。我，我刚被抓的时候，她，有来看过我，还，还说会帮我什么的，可，可后来就再也没见过她。她没出什么事情吧？” 

阿穆说的有些结结巴巴，脸则烧了起来。 

车正好经过一个大坑，狠狠的颠簸了下，岚愈忙不迭地抓住手柄头才没有撞上，他看了眼骏之，见他脸色突然就这么暗了下来，握方向盘的手指关节煞白，嘴角微微颤抖着，半晌都没有说话。 

阿穆见骏之沉默了那么久，心中愈发不安起来，急急地问道： 

“骏之，你怎么不说话，是不是她出事了？” 

“没有，她很好。“ 

“那……” 

骏之什么都没有再说，瞬间车中的空气就一下子冰冻了起来，阿穆从没见骏之这样子过，便也不敢再多问，哪怕心中忐忑到极点。而岚愈看着骏之凝重的侧脸，不知道该如何开口说话，正在踯躅犹豫中，却突然看到骏之脸微侧看了自己一眼，随即又沉默着继续开车。 

岚愈愣在那里，那一眼骏之流露出得情绪，是他从来没有见过，那种掺杂了无尽的悲哀、忧愁、慌乱、绝望、抱歉以及怨怼的情绪。岚愈也沉默了，不安袭来，却不知为何不安，刚脱狱的喜悦冰消雪融，转而是巨大的阴影漫了过来。 

寂静，伴随了最后这一路车程，直到骏之将岚愈送回宿舍他都没有再说一句话再看岚愈一眼，门关上，一室心慌缭乱。 

这个房间，岚愈一年不在，却也收拾的干干净净，显然经常有人过来打扫，按理说，岚愈最需要的是好好休息一下，可不知为何，他怎么着也睡不着，于是枯坐在窗前发呆，不知不觉，夜色低垂，黑暗笼罩，他也懒得开灯，就这么继续干坐着。时间长了，竟然产生幻觉，依稀感觉之前也有人经常坐在同样的位置、同样的不开灯、同样的这么发着呆、同样的忧虑不堪。 

一阵急促的敲门声传来，岚愈心剧烈的跳动了下，他忙的起身冲过去开门，黑暗中好像有什么跌落在地，发出清脆的响声，他也顾不得了直直跑到门边，大开门，昏暗的灯光下，竟然是阿穆隆泛着醉意的脸，岚愈突然感觉有些失望，但来不及琢磨这失望所谓何来，慌忙打开了灯让阿穆进来。 

阿穆也不进门，就这么站在门口直愣愣的看着岚愈，呼哧带喘件都是扑鼻的酒气。岚愈见他两眼没了生气，不由担心的问道 

“阿穆，怎么了？” 

阿穆眨巴眨巴了眼，突然咧嘴傻兮兮的一笑，用力拍了拍岚愈肩膀，开口道： 

“喜，喜事！” 

“什么喜事？ 

“他的，和，和她的！” 

“谁的？” 

“骏之，和，和她，结婚了！你说，是不是，可喜可贺！” 

岚愈立在那里，动也不动，只觉得阿穆的话好像火车一样轰隆隆的一下子迎面撞了过来，从身体中嗖的一下子穿了过去随即呼啸远离，他不由低头看了看，自己胸口没有洞啊，可为什么感觉是漏风的？那巨大的缺口又是从哪里来的呢？空空荡荡好像连心都没有了。他想咽下唾沫，可不知为何怎么都咽不下，因为没有空气，所以无法呼吸，所以无法下咽。他下意识的笑了下，却在张嘴间没有任何声音，仿佛此时他呆在一个真空中。阿穆身子晃了晃要撞过来了，岚愈身体本能的反应往后退了一步，却不知踩到一个什么东西险些一个踉跄倒过去，他茫然地看看脚底，原来刚刚碰落在地的是骏之送给他的那方砚台，岚愈弯腰下去将砚台拾起，乌黑的石砚被磕碎了一角，原本圆润的砚体下方缺了一小块，形成了凹凸尖锐的碎角，岚愈忍不住用手抚摸那破裂的一角，一阵尖锐的刺痛从指尖蔓延到身体的每一根神经，他茫然地看着自己指尖低落的鲜艳的血滴，放佛这血不是他自己而是别人身上的伤口滴落一样。他抬眼看看阿穆，两人就伫立在那里彼此傻笑着，昏暗的灯光画地为牢困住两个身影。

骏之被提升为水利部部长，而岚愈从勘测队调了出来负责建设部，阿穆则成为秘书处的头，三人都是二十多岁的年纪，一下子从底层被拔了上手握重权独挡一面。很快私底下大家都说这三人是运气好，当初站对了位置，宋平一翻盘便都鸡犬升了天。岚愈和阿穆是当时坚决不肯落井下石故而被抓入狱，对于宋平来说，那种状况，不背叛便是大恩；而骏之，则有谣言说他对于宋平有救命之恩。听说当时骏之和佟安安结婚后，便立刻请了婚假探亲，虽说佟安安因为在秘书处工作被限制离州，但审查了半天后，发现骏之除了与推荐他来的王平有师生关系外，没有其他任何靠山背景，而王平当时也被抓入狱，显然毫无势力可言；佟安安虽然家是京师的，可查来查了去父母皆为普通老百姓，故而批准了骏之一人的探亲婚假。可没想到的是，佟安安一直没有告诉任何人，她的父母虽然身份普通，可她祖父当年出国留学时曾和伍相国同为学友且一起并肩作战过，后来她祖父无心政治便隐姓埋名做了平头百姓，他们家虽一直和伍相国有来往，但是极为低调和保密，伍相国打佟安安一出世，便认了她为干孙女，这件事除了他们家和伍家，没有任何人知道。于是骏之便登门拜访了岳丈一家，将佟安安所托之事尽数转达，费劲一番周折后终于见到了伍相，伍相当时虽然已重病在身，但听闻了骏之的叙述后，还是想尽一切办法将宋平的处死命令给摁住。也正因为那样，宋平才有机会逃脱升天。 

宋平在任命前，曾经找三个人一起谈过话，老爷子一年的牢狱生活非但没有磨掉脾性，反而更加的刚正不阿，他看着他们三人，直接了当的说： 

“我知道，这个任命，别人都要说我是以权谋私来报恩来嘉赏自己的亲信，可我宋平的脾气了解的人都知道，我只有任人唯贤，从不任人唯亲，哪怕他救了老子十八条命也没用！” 

说道这里，他看了眼骏之，骏之淡淡的，脸上没有任何情绪波动。 

“我为什么任命你们三个，就是看中了你们三人在大难来临后所表现出来的品格、品性及处理危机的能力，事，只有有点脑子，人人都能做好，人，可不见得人人会做好！” 

“所以，你们千万不要辜负我对你们三的信任，也别让别人笑话我宋平看人没有眼光，给我做出成绩来，证明你们自己，也算对得起我一番用心。！” 

于是，三个人打那之后，均以数倍于别人的精力，投入到各自的工作中，看起来都像是要为了证明自己的能力和宋平的眼光，可令人奇怪的是，三个人私下里却渐渐没了交集，仿佛都通过累死人的工作来逃避着什么。甚至骏之座位一部之长，比以前更加身先士卒的去邕州各地考察水利建设，有时候几个月都不会在州府见到他的身影，按道理说他和佟安安新婚，他这么频繁在外实在对不起这个家，可令人诧异的是，佟安安倒也不曾流露过任何不满的情绪，一副完全支持他工作的贤惠妻子的模样。 

转眼的时间一年过去了，三个人终于都凭自己的能力让所有的闲言碎语销声匿迹，大家对他们都是心服口服，宋平黑黑的脸也渐渐舒展看来，这一年来，饱经沧桑的大地，终于开始休养生息恢复勃勃生机起来。 

骏之这次在外时间较长，离开海垛子的时候还是夏末，回来的时候已经隆冬，刚赶到州府，他也不急着回家，而是先去宋平办公室像他汇报工作。敲了敲门，宋平在里面喊了声“请进”，语气中竟然很欢乐的样子，骏之不由微微一笑，老爷子今日不知有何喜事，难得心情如此雀跃。 

推门而进，骏之看到岚愈竟然也在宋平办公室内，他愣了一愣，宋平看到是骏之过来了，笑得更加欢畅，忙不迭的招呼他： 

“骏之啊，你回来的正好，哈哈哈，有个大喜事让你干上了。” 

骏之走了过去，岚愈没有回头，只是坐在那里的身子直了直。骏之看着他单薄的身影，心中不免一酸，一年了，打那次回来后，两人除了工作上偶尔碰面，私底下完全没有任何交流，岚愈好像在躲着他一样，避而不见，他自己不知道为什么，也不敢去见，只是满心满眼的酸痛不知从何而来，痛的他只能通过远离来麻痹自己。 

“什么喜事啊？” 

骏之淡淡微笑着，走到岚愈身旁，看着宋平顺口问道。 

“岚愈，你自个说吧。” 

宋平乐呵呵的敲着桌子，岚愈身子微微颤了下，然后突然转头，满脸微笑着跟骏之开口道： 

“骏之，我要结婚了。” 

他顿了顿，笑容更加深了几分，仿佛所有的幸福都承载在酒窝里。 

“新娘你也认识，是娜仁，你当初喜酒我没有喝道，这次我结婚，你可一定要来喝啊。” 

骏之看着岚愈黑白分明的双眸，看着那久违的梨涡，却突然觉得自己深陷冰窟中一样，岚愈的笑意在那一刻，有着从未有的残忍。他身子不由晃了下，僵立在那里，他知道自己现在的脸色肯定很难看，再这样下去宋平会要起疑，可他什么也做不了什么也改变不了，就只能僵在那里不动。 

唯有不动，才不会做出不可预测的举动，做出他自己想都不敢想的后果的举动。 

“骏之，咋了，高兴的傻了啊！哈哈，也是啊，你们是多好的兄弟啊，终于都成家立业了，老头子我也高兴坏了，哈哈哈哈。” 

宋平的笑声在室内回荡，两个人却置若罔闻的这么对视着，一个笑靥若花，一个呆若木鸡。 

事后自己到底是怎么反应的，骏之一直都不记得了，只记得自己好像木偶一样麻木的不停的点头，嘴角反复被线牵着一直往上努力的吊着，至于说了什么答应了什么他完全不知道。 

回家后，骏之就病倒了，可能是长期在外积劳成疾的缘故，他整整烧了半个月，期间一直处于昏昏沉沉的状态，好不容易退烧后，由于身体过于虚弱，又躺在床上养了半个月。

正当他病好了后，岚愈与娜仁的婚礼在大草原上热热闹闹的举行起来。这场婚礼，由于蕴含了太多了的意义，所以由宋平亲自主婚，州长都出动了，下面的大小官员都跟着前去捧场，过了很久，这场婚礼的热闹劲还在草原上传说着，整个土尔扈特部的族人因为他们美丽的部族女儿找到如此优秀的丈夫而感到骄傲。 

岚愈这天实在忙的晕头转向，除了繁琐的各种礼仪，他还要应付一波波前来贺礼的客人，整个宴会从中午一直迟到晚上，最后在帐篷外点起了巨大的篝火，所有的人围坐在篝火旁载歌载舞，不过好在大家都知道岚愈不会喝酒，看在宋平和渥巴希大爷的面子上，也没有人敢闹他喝酒。就这样子，岚愈还是觉得累的不行，看着眼前这热闹劲，他突然有种看戏的抽离感，仿佛眼前晃得都是魅影重重，自己与这场繁华没有任何关系般。岚愈有些头痛，便从篝火旁撤离，想找个地方稍微安静下，刚起身，突然听到身旁有人在嘀咕着什么，他本不想听，可一个熟悉的名字一下子让他听了身形。 

“啊，骏之怎么喝那么醉？他不是酒量很好么？” 

“可能是兄弟好友结婚太高兴了吧，从中午就一直开始喝，还没事找人拼酒，不醉才怪！” 

“他不是生病刚好？身体不会吃不消？” 

“嗯，这也只能怪他自己贪酒，阿穆扶他休息去了。” 

岚愈走过去低声问了几句，便往不远处的帐篷走去，刚要走近，看到阿穆走了出来，阿穆看到岚愈后指了指里面，做了一个安睡的动作，岚愈于是点点头，揭开帘子进去了。 

幔帐昏暗，一室酒气。 

岚愈走过去，看着躺在哪里醉得不省人事的骏之，就这么定定的看着，没有任何动作，也不知道他在想什么。半晌，骏之嘴里不知道嘀咕了句什么，翻了一个身险些从床上摔了下来，岚愈赶忙扶住他，将他身子往里面推了推。 

好重啊，还满嘴的酒气，喝死得了！岚愈心中有些气又有些心疼，忍不住白了骏之的脸一眼，却正好看到骏之领口滚出的一个锦囊，囊口微微露出的淡黄色一角吸引了他的注意力。岚愈知道窥探别人的隐私不好，可不知为何，这个锦囊对他有着巨大的吸引了，着迷般的诱惑着他去打开一窥。 

潘多拉的魔盒，打开的是对方刻意隐瞒压抑的心灵最深处的欲望，而窥视者的代价便是为了这个秘密，沦落一生的心神。 

一张折成数折小心收存的泛黄宣纸，两排相依相伴匹配为双的字句，右边是清瘦的“江山如画”，左边是俊秀的“美人如玉”。 

纸在岚愈的手里颤抖着，半晌，一滴泪打落在纸上，很快的浸透了纸，晕开了些许墨迹。 

不知过了多久，岚愈将纸小心折叠完毕，放回了那个锦囊里，轻声在骏之耳边说了几句话，然后悄然出了帐。身后那人，依旧醉的死去活来躺在那里毫不动弹，却渐渐的，眼角缓缓滑落了一条湿润的弧线。 

那一夜，娜仁独坐到天亮，天明的时候，大家在一个平时当仓库的小帐子里找到了岚愈，他醉倒在了草堆上，身前是一个酒壶和两个酒杯，一个斟满了酒，没人喝过的迹象，一个显然是岚愈喝的，空空如也跌倒在地。岚愈醉得完全叫不醒的样子，睡的正香，而他怀里紧紧抱着一方砚台，仿佛是他最重要的宝贝，嘴角笑得甚甜。 

大家于是去笑了番这个自己偷酒喝错过洞房夜的新郎官，将他送进了洞房，让他好生继续睡去。 

天亮了，新的一天要开始了。


	8. Chapter 8

华国，这个近百年来饱受内忧外患的国家，已经到了破烂不堪的边缘，随着太宗这轮险些颠覆王朝命运的运动结束，社会面临着“礼崩乐坏，瓦釜雷鸣，高岸为谷，深谷为陵”的剧烈变化局面，所谓不破不立，现在正是一个大毁灭、大创造、大沉沦、大兴亡，从而在总体上大转型的世代。华国的人民不知道，他们现在恰如黎明前的黑暗，正处于几千年来又一个民族盛世的前夕，他们只知道再不改变，国破家亡山河破碎又要重演，于是压抑了许久的情绪终于爆发，蒙蔽的眼睛开始逐渐清澈，浑浊的心灵开始慢慢反省，像是干涸了许久的大地突逢甘露一样，人们厌倦了人斗人的乱世，决心将过往的错误全部埋葬，悲伤收起仇恨淡忘，所有的精力投入到挽救这个行将末世的国家上来。全国上下仿佛一下子清醒了般，开始了一场自上而下、自下而上的纠正错误和发展建设的热潮。 

百废待兴，对于很多人来说，也是人生转折的最大机会。浪里淘沙，菁华毕现，命运的齿轮在转动间，将那些精英才俊、魑魅魍魉纷纷推倒了这个世代的最重要的舞台上，且看你接下来演的是千古流芳还是警世恒言。 

骏之来到邕州已近四个年头，这几年的风风雨雨，已将他初来时身上那股青稚之气褪去，虽然温和依旧如故，但光华愈加内敛，时光沉淀在他身上的是与年龄不符的成熟与淡泊。作为邕州有史以来最为年轻的部长之一，他博得了平易近人、干练沉稳、果敢坚毅的好评，可他一如既往的低调谦和，只是默默地做着自己该做的事，加上平日里他不争功不夺利，虽然行事起来从不徇私枉法、耿直方正，但通常他会采取较为婉转的方式，因此哪怕是得罪人的事情，也给他能很巧妙的处理周到。这一切都看在宋平眼里，老爷子对这个年轻人是越加喜欢起来，虽然他从来不表现在脸上，但是从宋平交给他的工作越来越多来看，真的是甚得器重，骏之也不辱使命，遇强则强，工作越困难，他越能做的出彩。他的领导能力、决断能力突飞猛进，很多有经验的老人暗地里都说他未来不可限量，在这官场上迟早可以混个风生水起，骏之有时候听到这些个议论都一笑了之，燕雀岂知鸿鹄之志，他想要的岂是这些人能猜到的。 

岚愈则有了个“拼命三郎”的外号，一来他负责的是以前没从事过的工作，故而在一开始要比别人投入更大的精力去了解和熟悉事务；二来他是这个级别官员中最年少的，很多人背地里不服他，只有通过加倍的实绩才能让他们心服口服；三来建设部之前为宋波所把持，遗留问题甚多，加上还有一些宋波的余党在，不停地给他穿小鞋、找麻烦，因此一堆堆的乱麻般的事情让他颇有焦头烂额之感。于是便是长年累月的加班加点，刚新婚不久的他甚至有段时间直接住在办公室里，日夜不归家，直到宋平都看不过去了，耳提面命直接将他蹬回了州里专门分给他的小院里，严正警告他不许彻夜不回。可就算如此，也常常见他办公室内的灯光亮到深夜，直到月过中天才拖着疲倦的身子往家走去。宋平知道他是倔牛一样的脾气，说也说不动，只能随他而去。 

岚愈自从结婚后，性子变得越来越淡了，他虽然看起来温和有礼，却一点都不长袖善舞，在与人打交道上不及骏之，而且他不喜与人走的过近，因此总给周围的人一种疏离的感觉。这种性格其实在官场上来看，是致命之伤。官场官场，靠得就是人脉，凭得便是关系，所谓千人指万人骂的“结党营私”，即便被统治者如此忌惮，但数千年这四字才是官场经营最核心的精神，大家心知肚明，只有抱团了，才能有共同进退的机会，因此站错队这是为官者最害怕的事情。可对于岚愈来说，他完全无视这条官场之道，他本不求名利，既然不害怕失去，故而才如此坦然。对他来说，坦坦荡荡做好每件事，不愧疚于自己的内心，才是此生之所求。这样子的岚愈，宋平何尝不了解，也幸亏他遇上了知人善用的领导，若不是宋平一直庇护着他，依着岚愈的性子，早被搞下去无数次了。 

从草原回来后，骏之和岚愈的关系看来似乎仍是疏淡，两人工作都忙的很，即便同在州府办公，但至多能点头打个招呼而已，或者开会的时候碰面，看起来也没有更多的交集，但两人看到彼此时的眼神已不再像岚愈出狱后那段时间互相躲闪着，如今彼此眼中波澜不惊，却深如大海，浓郁的看不清道不明化不开。 

表面上两人是一般关系的同事，无论工作还是生活上都没有很密切的交往，骏之对岚愈和其他人没有任何区别，而岚愈则待他也同样的生疏有礼，倒反娜仁和佟安安都比他两走的近些，有时候还来往下些个家常。 

“朋友，多多益善，想在官场上走得远，感情投资必不可少。但私情便是把双刃剑，利弊之间，不由自己做主，珍贵的友谊难得，更加要好好珍惜，莫让旁人闲言，莫让小人利用。我也不算是倚老卖老，算是个过来之人说些经验之谈。我知道你们三个是好朋友，但此后的道路，荆棘陷阱频频，权利面前，多少曾经亲的不能再亲的亲情翻脸、铁的不能再铁的友谊沦丧，你们若想保持住这些珍贵的东西，记得藏深些，所谓怀璧其罪，好的东西，让别有用心之人看到，便会横加破坏。守住自己的内心，守住该守的底线，是我送给你们三人最重要的一句话，以后能走到哪部，就看你们的造化了。” 

这番话，是三人刚被提拔上来，宋平对他们语重心长地寄语，也是让三人都铭记了一辈子的话。 

岚愈此时站在窗前，手里捧着杯子在发会呆，刚刚处理完一堆积压的公文，他觉得有些个累，于是起身放松下眼睛和精神，一阵叩门声将他从漫无目的的思绪中抽离，他头也没回轻声说了声“请进”。 

“部长，楚部长又叫秘书给您送石头了，这是他这次去宝华县考察后捡来的石头。” 

“嗯，你替我向他说声谢谢。” 

“好的。” 

“小张，对了……你稍等” 

小张转身刚要出去，岚愈却突然又叫住了他，他转身看到岚愈走回到书桌前，从抽屉中小心抽出一张蜡生金花罗纹纸，又拿出一方有些破损的砚台，亲手研了些墨，然后端端正正在纸上写了几个俊秀的小楷，将纸吹干后折叠封好。 

“楚部长知道我以前做勘测的，现在没机会出去了，所以他给我带些石头来看看，也许能哪天看出个矿脉来，既然现在还没看出个子丑寅卯来，咱总得回个谢谢吧。” 

岚愈开着玩笑，将那封便签交给了小张，示意他亲手给骏之送去。 

小张走后，岚愈坐了下来，手里把玩着那块刚送来的雪白晶莹的卵石，从冰凉摸到温润，半晌，将石头轻轻放进了办公桌上的圆形鱼缸里，石头落水，激起阵阵涟漪，最后晃晃悠悠沉到底部，玻璃鱼缸中，已经积了满满一层的各色石头，五彩斑斓，什么品种都有，岚愈望着那堆石头，又发起了呆。 

他给他送些石头，他偶尔回个只字片语的素柬，这便是如今的他和他，淡泊如水的君子之交，可为何岚愈在每次看到石头落水的时候，总觉得自己的心也如这石头一般，不断的沉没、沉没、直至看不见的内心深处，空的令人生疼。 

骏之下班后便往家走，怀里揣着的是岚愈的那份信，其实纸上根本没什么内容，和以往几次一样，无非就是“谢谢”之类的感谢话语，可他每次收到信的时候，总觉得内心一阵翻腾，仿佛那个人的脸立刻跃然纸上，酒窝浅显，星眸闪亮。每次他都盯着信看半天，然后小心折起藏好，心里又开始琢磨下次的出差考察了。 

刚走近院子，他便看到娜仁往外走，娜仁看到骏之一愣，然后尴尬的笑了笑，也不待骏之作答，便匆匆的离去，骏之看着她匆忙离开的背影微微皱了皱眉，哪怕刚刚她打招呼的时候是笑着的，也完全掩盖不了她眉眼间蕴含的愁绪。现在的娜仁与之前骏之所认识的那个活泼可爱的少女相比，简直完全变了一个人一样。 

“娜仁妹妹又来了啊，她怎么了？看起来好像满腹心事？” 

骏之推门进了屋，佟安安正在收拾桌上的杯子，她看了眼骏之，微微摇头皱眉道： 

“还不是和岚愈。” 

“岚愈又怎么了？‘ 

骏之轻声问道，语气淡淡的，听不出任何情绪。佟安安继续忙着手上的事情，有些个不在意道： 

“还不是抱怨岚愈不关心她。“ 

“哦” 

“也正是的，两口子刚结婚没多久，没见过岚愈这么不痛媳妇的人，老不归家不说，都很少碰人家，也不知道他在怎么想的，难道天生的有毛病？真有毛病不早说，这不害人家么！如果没毛病那就是不喜欢人家娜仁，那当初干嘛要答应结婚，这更加害人啊！” 

佟安安有些个生气的样子，连珠炮似的抱怨着，女人和女人之间还是很容易感同身受进而同仇敌忾的。 

“嗯。” 

骏之也不言语，佟安安听到身后没了动静便回头看他，之间骏之僵僵的表情站在那里，也不知道在想什么，她若有所悟，与其有所缓和开口道： 

“骏之，我不是抱怨你，咱们两和他们不同。” 

骏之闻言尴尬的笑了笑，摇头表示自己不是在意这个。 

“嗯，不过娜仁说岚愈的母亲老打电话过来催他们生个孩子，还有娜仁的爷爷也找岚愈要谈谈。岚愈是个大孝子，我听说当初他结婚也是家中母亲催的不行，而且他又那么敬重渥巴锡大爷。我想这日子总得继续过下去，两口子没有解不开的结，也许还会有转机吧。” 

骏之笑了笑，然后跟佟安安说自己有点累，想回屋先休息去，佟安安也没在意什么，继续干着自己活，完全没有注意到骏之的步履有些个踉跄。 

两个月后，宋平接到了调回京师的命令。紧接着一个月后，骏之、岚愈和阿穆隆也分别接到了来自京师的命令，让三人速速前往京师参加一个学习班。

九天阖闾开宫殿，万国衣冠拜冕旒。 

这句话用来形容华国京师来说一点不为过，这座有着千年历史的六朝古都，曾经有着世界第一大都市的辉煌过去，即便经过近百年的战乱风波现如今败落了，骨子里还是透着没落贵族般的尊严。 

骏之和岚愈看着车窗外，窗外熟悉又陌生的青灰色建筑渐隐渐退，往昔和今日在两人脑中交织，继而沉默。年少的时候他们都曾经在京师求学读书，因此对这城市无比熟悉；但如今褪去了狂躁杂乱后，京师又让他们感到些许陌生，街道上往来人群的脸上都添了消失许久的生机勃勃，也许这个城市、这个国家蕴含在血液里的东西，已在不知不觉中悄然醒来。 

三人一路少语，心中均有些不安，不知此行是福是祸，这道命令下的着实古怪，且不说丝毫不提学习班的内容和目的是什么，整个邕州只有他们三个接到了这个命令，并要求他们不管手上工作如何，三日里必须赶到京师报道。这让刚从险恶的风波走出来没有多久的他们感到有些担忧，一时猜不透上面的意思，但也顾不了那么多只得硬着头皮上路了。 

阿穆隆此前从没来过京师，眼下却完全都没有那种初来乍到的兴奋，他默默地坐在骏之身边，恍惚间忽然想起此前好像也有这么一次三人同在汽车里，那时候自己也是坐在车后排，不同的是骏之坐在驾驶位上。这是什么时候的事情？他心中喃喃问道，真想不起来了，唯一记得的是那日那时，三人欢声笑语。阿穆心中幽幽叹了口气，他以为自己早就忘却了，其实很多东西只不过是被压抑和藏了起来而已，逃无可逃避无可避。 

他转头看着骏之望着窗外的后脑勺，这个人和她都是救自己的恩人，他没齿难忘，所以他早在心中发下誓言，此生一定要倾力帮助他和……守护她。这一年多来，作为秘书处的头，他除了尽忠职守做好自己的工作，暗地里也替骏之摆平了些事情，其实宋平也看在眼里但从来没多说什么，因为阿穆做的所有事情都是以大局为前提，合情合理不逾矩，并且十分低调。唯一让阿穆隆一开始感到有些别扭的是，佟安安成了他的手下，但当他看到佟安安那双平静无波的眼神后阿穆倒突然像松了口气般，此后与她处的倒比以前融洽了好多。阿穆觉得自己现在活得很平和，但在夜深人静的时候，偶尔也有丝丝想法将他纠缠的很不安，心中那莫名其妙的怨念又是从何而来？每当此时阿穆都很鄙视自己，这两人都是自己的救命恩人，自己怎么可以这样狭隘！可心中的缺憾永远填补不满了，那空虚疼痛的滋味，也就让自己一个人独吞了吧。 

骏之突然转过头来，看到阿穆正在看着他发呆，不由冲着他微微笑了下，阿穆也笑了，是的，让那些不为人所知的感情就这么统统遗忘埋葬吧，现在，他们是朋友，这才是最最重要的。

车从这个城市最长最繁华的街道穿过，经过古老的皇宫和上议院，最后一路往西开去，驶离城市后开进了山区，最后停在了绿荫环绕苍翠满园的一座建筑前。 

这里是中央师院，华国培训州长级别以上官员最高学府，在这里授课的老师都是国家各方面最精英的专家，除了事关国家治理的经济、工程、外交等专业课外，上议院元老会和宰相府也会派高级官员来讲课，而历任的中央师院校长都是当朝元首、或者副元首级别，也就说，掌控华国最高权力三个机构联手一起管理这个师院，可见重视程度之高，能进入这里上课的人意味着已经跨入国家的高级管理层，以后不是入院便是进府，甚至迟早有天可以荣登元首大位。骏之和岚愈下车后互相对望了一眼，两人都感到惊诧莫名，他两现在的官职不过是一个州级的局级干部，怎么会有资格来此？不管如何他们还是将所有的疑问摁在心底，反正早已抱了既来之则安之的想法，准备静观其变。 

这里的住宿环境非常舒适，每两个人一间屋子，除了一人一张单人床外，都带有专用的写字台和书架，房间虽然不大，但窗外便是山林，绿色荫然，颇有古代山中书院的架势。骏之和岚愈分在了一件屋子，推门那刹岚愈便爱上了这个简朴之际的房间，他放下行礼也顾不得收拾，直直走过去推开窗户看着窗外那千年古藤百年松柏，深深地吸了口气。 

骏之随后进了门，他环顾了下四周，赫然觉得回到了学生时代的感觉，他看着岚愈撑在窗台上的背影，嘴角不由弯弯一笑，不管这次学习班是否是鸿门宴，但眼下还是十分期待这段同窗生活。恰好此时岚愈回头，看到骏之呆呆望着他正在傻笑，岚愈一愣，脸莫名其妙有些个发烫，但幸好背着光看不正切，岚愈有些尴尬，低垂了眼睛下去，但很快又抬眼，见骏之仍是有些个痴地看着他，一时两人的眼神便胶着在那里，满室寂然，唯有窗外树叶娑娑鸟鸣阵阵，岚愈本来跳的有些快的心跳却慢慢平复起来，只觉得在骏之的眼神里，说不出的安逸宁静，天地一片静好。 

有多久没有在你眼中看到我了？依稀记得，那时我笑靥如花星眸闪亮，你眉梢笑意眼角温柔。 

一阵敲门声惊动了沉浸在思绪中默然的两人，两人身子一震都警醒过来，方才身陷的幻境瞬间烟消云散，骏之深深地看了岚愈一眼，便不动神色的转身开门去了。岚愈蓦地脸红的更加厉害了，刚刚这是怎么了，这么失措，幸好黑皮黑脸，也瞧不大出。 

岚愈还在自怨自艾，根本没听清敲门之人在说什么，只顾着低头垂眼暗暗嘀咕，蓦然脑子被轻轻敲了下，他本能的摸着脑门抬头瞪了起来，却见骏之笑咪咪的看着他说道： 

“呆子，别嘀咕了，通知所有报道完毕的人开会去了。“ 

骏之虽然挂着微笑，可眼中也染上了一丝深思，岚愈心下一凛，知道是谜底要揭晓了，于是收敛心神冲着骏之点了点头，两人一前一后往礼堂走去。

进入礼堂按照安排好的位置坐下后，骏之和岚愈互相对视了一眼，眼中有些不解。原来这次和他们一起学习的人加起来不过二十来人，从众人互相初见面的简单介绍来看，来的地方五湖四海，都是各地的中低职官员，文武皆有，官职繁杂，大家唯一的共同点就是，从年纪上来看，基本上都是二三十岁的年轻人。 

“你们好，我叫张劼，是阿勒锦制造局局长。“ 

一个洪亮、带着一丝兴奋的嗓音想起，骏之和岚愈循声望去，原来坐在骏之前面的人转头回来跟他们打着招呼，此人30岁不到，年轻俊朗，眉眼中跳脱着张扬的生气，虽然看起来是主动和他俩打招呼，但从身体的姿势来看，分明还带着些倨傲。 

骏之微微一笑，伸出手和他握了握，语气中是恰到好处的温和，阿勒锦虽然只是州府，但却是北方第一重工业大州的州府，而制造局也是支撑该州工业份额最大的一个部门，此人年纪轻轻便能做到这个位置，着实不是个简单之辈。 

“你好，骏之，邕州水利部。” 

岚愈并没有伸出手，只是客套的点了点头道： 

“岚愈，邕州建设部的。” 

张劼笑了笑，眼角闪过一丝不满，骏之和岚愈的反应显然没有达到他的预期那么热烈，但很快他就掩盖过去，看起来毫不在意的和他们聊起了天，毕竟这两人来自穷乡僻壤没见过什么市面，这正是展现自己大度的时候。 

张劼和他们高谈阔论着，骏之微笑着听着，时不时附和两句，看起来颇有兴趣的样子，岚愈虽然听着，但明显眼神开始神游太虚起来，他忍不住胡乱撇着周围的人，却最后眼光定在了某个人身上，此人正好坐在岚愈的右前方，离着张劼不远，年纪看起来比他们都小些，生的眉清目秀。他能将岚愈目光吸引住的原因在于，此人竟然浑身透着一股与周围格格不入的贵气，那是一种表面上看起来无比懒散实际上骨子里透着渗人的倨傲，与张劼这种春风得意的骄傲完全不同的。那人看起来是在发呆，但岚愈却觉得他也正在听着张劼的谈话，因为有时候他会随着张劼讲话的内容嘴角微微勾起，从侧面望过去，那副神情是说不出的不屑。仿佛感觉到有人正在打量自己，那人突然转过头来，一双慵懒的大眼对上了岚愈的眼睛，岚愈微微一愣，本能的冲着他微微一笑，那人瞥了岚愈一眼，竟然没有任何反应，又慢慢转过身去发呆。 

真是个古怪之人，岚愈倒是没有介意此人的不礼貌，他心下一笑，转头继续看张劼，却见他身边又多了几个人，显然是被张劼的谈话所吸引，凑过身子来听呢。张劼见围拢者多了，于是讲的愈发来劲了。 

“我跟你们说啊，这次学习班可是大有深意啊。” 

张劼卖着关子，说完故意顿了下，看看周围，有那个耐不住的人探头问道： 

“张兄显然是听到了些什么，还不说与大家共知下，我们也能做好心理准备啊。” 

张劼看了那人，脸上压不住的得意，却还要故意装着严肃： 

“反正一会你们就知道了，告诉你们，不是坏事，是天大的好事。” 

“好事？好事就早点告诉我们吧。” 

“更不能说了，反正也不是现在定了的事，还得看各人的造化呢。” 

张劼卖的关子更大了，看起来就是一副吊人胃口的样子，其他人一副抓耳挠腮样，唯有骏之一直淡淡笑着，看起来一副完全不在意的样子。

“不就是平老爷子想提拔一批年轻人，自个找些帮手给变法铺路，也顺带敲山震虎下那些顽固不化的老头子么。” 

一个懒洋洋的嗓音响起，虽然不大，却一下子让众人安静了下来，且不说这句话蕴含的信息，但此人讲话的态度就让所有人惊了，没人敢这么评说国家元首和那些高层的。大家看去，原来正是岚愈刚刚注意到的那个年轻人，他见大家都看着他，于是起身走了过来，冲着脸色阴晴不定的张劼笑了笑道： 

“不好意思，把你谜底揭晓了，扰了你说话的兴致。” 

看起来是在道歉，口气中却一丝歉意都没有，反倒是像要看张劼好戏般。张劼突然笑了，起身伸出手，语气中全然没有不悦，反倒是透着无比的亲切： 

“在下张劼，不知这位兄台贵姓，何处高就呢？” 

“我叫魏晨，不过在京混个小秘书而已。” 

魏晨懒洋洋的伸出手来和张劼握了握，却让在场的一些人心下一惊，此人莫非是传说中的魏家人！说道魏家，那可是赫赫有名延续了数朝的望族，在前一代白朝时，魏家就出了个大大有名的丞相，是白朝末期治国的重臣，此后魏家英才辈出，现如今帮助赤朝打下天下的粤州木家木英老将军的夫人，便是魏家的二小姐，而木英老人家正是在太宗过世后力挽狂潮助平希贤出山的重臣。若此人真是魏家的，可谓来头不小，也难怪他敢如此放肆直言了。 

张劼脸笑得更加热切了，和魏晨热情地握着手，却见魏晨眼光突然扫了下坐在那里始终淡然的骏之，他轻轻抽手出来看着骏之，似乎在等他主动过来打招呼，骏之看着他，眼中波澜不惊，眉眼淡然，满脸和煦，刚要开口，一阵急促的铃声响了，显然会议要开始了，众人顿时鸟兽散，各回各自的位置了。魏晨临走时深深看了眼骏之，突然一笑，冲着他点了点头算是打招呼，便回了座位。

“你认识他？” 

岚愈悄悄凑头过来问道，抑不住的好奇心。 

“嗯，一面之缘。” 

岚愈见骏之不愿多说，也就不再问了，眼下有更重要的事情吸引了他的注意力。原来此时迈着沉稳的步伐进入礼堂的，正是几个月不见的宋平。 

宋平的往礼堂前面一站，炯炯有神的扫了一下众人，如鹰般锐利的眼神让大家一下子都安静了下来，他虽然个子不高，但站的笔直，身上透着一股长期戎马生涯的硬朗和锐气，不怒自威。 

“我叫宋平，是你们这期培训班的负责人，了解我的人都知道我的脾气，咱们长话短说。首先我代表中央师院欢迎各位来此学习，其次，挑选你们过来学习的目的就是国家想选拔一批年轻官员，各位都是在地方上做出实绩并且经多方考察选出来的人，希望不要辜负了推荐你们那些上级官员。我们这次学习为期三个月，重点学习经济管理方面的内容，尤其是平希贤元首最近新推出的一系列变法国策。三个月后，将视各位学习的成绩，选拔优秀者就任。” 

宋平顿了顿，大家鸦雀无声，他眼神更加锐利起来，嗓子提高了下： 

“各位，国家兴旺匹夫有责，值此急需用人之际，国家既然给大家一个机会，你们也莫要辜负了国家压给你们的责任和信任。希望你们能好好表现，能够在历史上刻下属于你们的那一笔，至于时好时坏，全由你们自己来决定！” 

大家都一阵肃然，每个人脸上的表情都产生了变化，而骏之和岚愈的眼睛，霎那间同时亮了起来。

正是基于以上这些想法，平希贤这才有了这次全国大范围的选拔年轻官员的举动，所谓不拘一格降人才，自此朝廷的大门开始像这些胸怀远大才气四溢的年轻人打开了，而骏之、岚愈和阿穆隆，就是他们的老上司宋平所推荐。 

坐落在京师郊外的中央师院，往日里总是个非常静逸之所，可最近却变得无比热闹，喧嚣的并不是突然到来的年轻学员，而是流动在众人心中久违的激动。这次培训班与往日不同，专门讲解当今世界最新的格局变化、思想文化走势、金融政策手段等，并就变法一些执行的细节内容进行了详细的讲解，一下子打开了这些年轻人封闭了很久的眼界和心灵之窗，并看到了这个国家以及自身未来的无限可能，于是心中掩藏的雄心壮志都被点燃了。 

那天从礼堂回来，一路上岚愈都兴奋不已，他和骏之并肩走在校园的青石板路上，满脸的神采飞扬，开心说着变法中的一些内容，骏之就这么笑眯眯的看着他说了一路，是不是应上两句，语气中也满是欢乐的情绪。金黄色的夕阳将光芒柔软的折碎在婆婆娑娑的绿叶中，碎成鱼鳞般的金屑撒在岚愈黝黑光滑的脸上，有多久没有和他说过这么多话了，骏之只觉得心里暖暖的，为了今天所知，更为了今天所看。斜阳下，两人的身影拉长，继而斜倾交叠在了一起。 

“你看到没，这次变法明确的提出大力扶持科技了，我们所学终于要有可发挥之地了，其实我根本不在乎他们所谈论的机会，此生的梦想就是国家兴旺，名利对我如浮云，只要是能让现世变得更加美好，我当竭尽所能。” 

在关上房门后，岚愈轻轻的说道，这话是说给骏之听得，其实更是说给自己听得，虽然很轻，但是有着无比的坚定，并带一丝着兴奋的颤抖。骏之本来正要转身去收拾自己的行礼，听到岚愈这番话后却停住了身子，岚愈说的，其实就是自己内心一直在想的，按道理自己该很开心的附和，可不知为何听到这番话从他嘴里说出，自己蓦地就心一空，有些抓不住道不明的东西从心的最深处急速流逝，抓都抓不住，一丝丝名叫苦涩的情绪却缓缓爬上来，填满那些流逝的空间。 

“你怎么了？” 

岚愈感觉到身后突然的沉默，转头看骏之怔怔的站在那里，脸上浮现出平日里罕见的失落，忙关切的问道。 

“哦……没什么，看到这里又感觉回到大学读书的时候，有些感慨。” 

骏之脸色恢复如常，笑了笑说道。 

岚愈看着他沉默了下，骏之没有说实话，不知为何他心里如此笃定，直觉就判断出骏之在隐瞒着什么，在那种混乱险恶的岁月中都无话不谈真心相对的人，如今却为何彼此间筑起了道面目全非的墙？！岚愈心中一阵莫名的酸楚，但脸上还是笑着附和了下，便转身收拾起自己的行礼来。也正因为他转身，没有看到身后的骏之怅然若失的表情，阴郁的宛如天际浸染的黑云。 

接下来，岚愈便没了刚刚那种兴奋，聊的话题也是有的没的，临睡前，岚愈躺在床上突然开口问道： 

“那个魏晨，是你以前同学？” 

骏之没想到岚愈还记得日间那个问题，他愣了下，便淡淡的回答道。 

“不是，那年我进京，安安的父母安排我去见伍相国，在相府上和他有过一面之缘。” 

岚愈本来也只是避免两人之间的冷场随口提的一个问题，在听到骏之的话后却僵在了哪里。自己之前和鸵鸟一样将头埋在沙地里视而不见的某些事实，却在这种尴尬时刻被自己活生生的挖了出来。他不是不知好歹的人，他当然明白骏之当年为救自己做了多大的努力和牺牲，他心里一直是非常感激骏之的，可不知为何，他就是不愿意去想这件事，去面对骏之为了自己做的那些事情！每次只要自己想起来，便跟用锋利的尖刺在胸口狠狠的扎着，连皮带着血肉，生生的痛，痛到无法呼吸。于是他只能选择遗忘，选择无视，选择当个不知恩图报不明事理的“小人”。可眼下，这种痛楚袭来，他却无法再去选择看不到，因为那人，正躺在对面那张床上，黑暗中虽然看不到他的脸，可切深深地感受到他的气息充满了整个空间。 

“我……一直想和你说，谢谢。” 

岚愈尽量控制着自己的情绪，让声音听起来若无其事的样子。 

“没什么，应该的。” 

骏之知道岚愈在说什么，不知为何，他从来不想听到岚愈为了这件事来感谢他，他一点都不需要岚愈的感激，岚愈的道谢，让背负在心中一些说不明道不清的感觉，又痛了几分。 

岚愈听到骏之波澜不惊的回答，却一下子感觉陷入巨大的空虚中，仿佛自己狠狠地揍了一拳过去，打的自己皮开肉绽，对方却像是棉花一样微微陷下去，顷刻便毫发无伤的弹了回来。他咬了咬下唇，仿佛偏要较劲一样，开口道： 

“这是礼数，我一直有些失礼，哪天一定登门谢谢你和嫂子。” 

骏之莫名的焦躁起来，他有种冲过去掀开岚愈的被子将他脸掰过来狠狠的看清楚的冲动，想看看他现在到底怎样的表情，可最后骏之还是硬生生地忍住了，半晌，他开口道： 

“谢就太客气了，不过我非常欢迎你来的。” 

想了想，他加了一句，语气中有着笑意。 

“到时候带上娜仁妹妹一起来吧，我好久没见她了，安安也十分想念她。” 

对面那张床上没有动静，过了一会，岚愈笑道： 

“忘了和你说了，娜仁最近有了，所以不怎么动弹，你回去和嫂子说，等她胎气安定了，我们一定一起登门拜访。” 

骏之看着黑影绰绰的天花板，两只眼睛就这么愣愣的，嘴里机械的回了句“好的”，可身心刹那就掏空了，魔怔在那里，一时不知自己究竟在惘然些什么，连岚愈最后说了些什么都没有注意到，等到自己有了些知觉后，却发现月已中天，而身旁的岚愈早就睡了过去。 

骏之悄悄地起身，走到岚愈的床前，月光此时撒了进来，正好照在岚愈蜷缩的身影上，骏之望着他被月光亲吻的侧脸，望着那坚毅的眉毛、望着那轻轻颤着的睫毛、望着那挺直的驼峰鼻、望着那微启的嘴唇、望着那好看的下巴……这一眼，忘得恨不得时间就此停滞。 

是啊，他是个胸怀大志的人，因此自己才与他如此惺惺相惜，眼下机会摆在那里，即便彼此都是视名利为粪土的人，可这股力量势必将自己和他推的更高更远。往上走的更远，道路便更加充满了荆棘，这威胁困难不仅仅来自事业本身的艰险，更多的是来自与“人”！所谓人在江湖身不由己，官场比江湖更为复杂险恶，稍有不慎，便有倾覆之陷。虽说自己和他都不在乎这些身外之物，所图的无非是国家昌盛百姓安康，可“人祸”所带来的危险，往往能伤及那些心怀坦荡的君子。骏之在邕州摸爬滚打了这几年，多多少少已经见识到了官场的瞬息万变和险恶人心，他太明白自己和岚愈眼下这个机会背后那份日趋艰险的危机。 

骏之很想伸出手去，可手指在距离岚愈脸还有不到几公分的地方停在了那里，最终紧紧握成了拳，指甲掐到肉里，连心的痛。 

自己，绝对不能是那个给他带来伤害的人，无论是自己还是被别人利用，他无论如何不能让自己成为伤害他的那柄利剑！他的梦想，便是自己的梦想，在梦想没有完成之前，忍耐，便是对他最大的保护。 

骏之转身回到了自己的床上，心中暗暗下定了一些决心。 

月光如洗，一室清冽，一双仿佛要将漫天银河都采摘下来的乌黑双眸，在黑暗中看着骏之的背影，闪动着，仿佛被湿润的池塘泛起了波澜般。


	9. Chapter 9

三个月后，学习班结束。 

这三个月对于所有人来说，都是知识和讯息的突飞猛进，世界就此打开一扇窗户，推开以后豁然开朗，但是同样也都有着不安和迷茫，因为毫无任何经验可谈，每个人都有举步维艰摸着石头过河的感觉。 

这三个月对于骏之来说，却是极其煎熬的三个月。 

朝夕相对，咫尺天涯。 

他总算明白了这八个字的含义，他更没有料到的是，这八个字似乎就成了此生他和他之间的禁锢之咒，纠缠一生。 

原来，在他面前伪装，是这世界上最为艰苦的事情。 

结业前的最后一节课是讨论和总结课，三个月下来大家也都熟稔了，因此多了很多依依惜别的气氛。以后同在一个官场混，同期的同学身份也是一张很重要的关系网。骏之因为亲和力很好，有能力又有组织力，所以自然很多人和他交好。岚愈则不然，三个月下来并没有和谁特别熟的样子，他的性格一向不喜欢拉帮结派，这三个月学习期表现的尤为明显，除了认真学习外很少主动与别人讲话，倒显得有些孤僻乖张起来，私底下有些人还是对他很有意见，只是明着没有说出来而已。 

这节课上张劼看起来与往日里很不同，平常他总是最积极主动表现自己的那个人，而这天却很安静，但是身上透着一股压抑不住的暗暗地兴奋，别人问他怎么了，他总是笑而不答，而魏晨看了他一眼，嘴角露出了一丝似笑非笑的表情。直到宋平最后来做总结时，大家才明白是怎么一回事，原来他们的结业仪式将在皇宫举行，到时候将由平希贤和一干元老会的元老亲自给他们颁发结业证书并接见每一个人。 

教室里暗涌着一股燥热与兴奋，几乎所有人的眼睛都亮了起来，大家都明白这意味着什么，对于他们这些年轻的官员来说，这预示着一种讯号，即他们越过龙门的机会来了，而决定他们命运的人正是即将接见他们的人。 

回到宿舍，骏之和岚愈都默默地收拾东西，这三个月来私底下他们交流也不多，岚愈在教室和图书馆的时间远远比在宿舍多的多，这个房间对他来说不过是每天躺下来睡觉的地方。而骏之更多的是和阿穆隆在一起，甚至和张劼交流的机会都比岚愈多的多。慢慢的骏之和岚愈也习惯了这样子，在外人看来，他们两个确实说不出的生疏感。 

敲门声打破了满室的沉寂，骏之和岚愈同时对望了下，然后骏之便走过去开门，没想到站在门外的竟然是宋平，骏之和岚愈都愣在了那里，整个学习班期间宋平私底下都没有主动和他们三个说过话，仿佛之前从不认识他们一样，算是一种避嫌，大家心里都心知肚明。这个时候他突然找上门来显然很不寻常。 

宋平进来后便将门关上，也不说话就在房间里来回踱来踱去，骏之和岚愈望着紧锁双眉的宋平不由面面相觑起来，两人心下都有些惶然，不知老爷子如此沉重的态度意味着什么。半晌，宋平在停在了写字台前，用手指敲打着桌面，然后毅然转过身来，两眼如炬盯着他们两个。 

“按道理来说，我不该来，免得惹闲言蜚语，但我想来想去还是得过来，毕竟……毕竟，哎！” 

宋平这个“毕竟”终究没有说出，但骏之和岚愈都明白他的意思。 

“百废待兴，我们国家现在所面临的困难超出了你们的想象，支离破碎的是国家，更是人心。未来这首船会驶向哪里，其实谁都没有把握。” 

宋平的脸背着光，看起来甚是阴郁，骏之突然觉得半年多来，他一下子苍老了很多。 

“所以这次才有了大范围提拔年轻官员的举措，值此国家危难之际，正是尔等可以大展手脚之时。这对于你们来说，是难得的机会，但是你们更要明白这机会后面的责任和困难有多大！之前你们都是与天谋事与地相谈，但以后的路更有可能是之前你们从没走过的，不仅仅是治山治水，而是治人、治国。” 

宋平顿了顿，语气显得更为凝重。 

“行事若能遵从理性，一心一意，坚定不渝，不急不躁，不随便分心在别的事情上，保持心内的纯净正直，即使你随时可能放弃生命——如果能做到这些，不奢求什么，也无所畏惧，如果你现在的行为合乎自然，你从小到大所说的话没有任何虚假，那么，你就能过得幸福；谁也不能阻止你获得这样的幸福。上面这段话，一直伴随了我少时读书、戎马岁月直到官场沉浮。算是我送给你们两个的礼物，也是对你们未来的期许，希望你们能够记在心里，并伴之一声。”

“多谢宋老，我们一定会铭刻在心！” 

两个人同时开口，一个掷地有声，一个清清朗朗。 

宋平看着眼前这两个年轻人，心中说不出的复杂情绪，他知道这两个人的能力，也相信自己的眼光，这些年轻人以后必将成为国之栋梁。只是官场的水太深了，不知以后这些年轻人会不会被权利与欲望迷失了本性。另外明日与那些元老的见面也让他心下有些不安，虽然现在平希贤掌权，可与元老会有几位在变法问题上还是矛盾重重，不晓得这些年轻人会不会成为拉帮结派斗争的炮灰。 

岚愈乌黑的眼眸中闪烁着光芒，仿佛黑夜中划过的流电，而骏之满眼黑魆魆的见不着底，只是嘴角露出一抹坚毅的笑容。宋平突然笑了，他心下觉得自己绝对不会看错人，于是胸壑顿时一阵畅快。他冲着两人招了招手，两人走到他身前，他拉起两个人的手，然后将其交叠在一块，满脸的笑意： 

“作为你们的老上级，我觉得你们两个无论从性格还是做事风格上都很是互补！不管以后你们有没有机会在一起合作搭档，官场终究险恶，你俩一定要精诚团结，彼此信任，我相信你们两个一定会大有作为，为我们的国家和人民做出很大的贡献！” 

骏之看向岚愈，而岚愈也看着他，宋平的话如惊雷般在两人心中轰鸣，一时间将横隔在彼此间千山万水的隔膜碎成尘土，骏之明白唯有放下二字，对彼此才是大大的解脱，未来同样要面对的金戈铁马峥嵘岁月一下子将那些前尘滚滚化作往事随风。自此，以前种种，皆已深埋；将来，江山千里，浩荡人生，当与君肩携手共对之。 

于是骏之笑了，他的右手本来被宋平抓着放在岚愈左手手背上，于是他轻轻握了下去，岚愈身子一震，骏之一个翻手将他手掌全部握住，紧紧拽在手里，哪容他逃脱。骏之定定的看着岚愈，然后轻声却又无比坚定地说道: 

“宋老，您放心，以后我们两个一定彼此信任，不会让您失望的。 

岚愈看着骏之眼睛，半晌，他突然笑了，两个酒窝深深地浮在了脸颊 

“您放心，为了国家和人民，我们定会尽责与无怨无悔的。” 

宋平拍了拍他两的肩膀，忍不住笑道： 

“好，好，我相信你们。” 

只是他不知他那两只握在一起的手，一手炙热，一手寒凉。 

结业典礼上，每个人都被单独介绍给了平希贤和一干元老，其中尤以张劼表现尤为扎眼，因为当初他是平老亲自看中的，因此在介绍他的时候，所有人都很关切的问了他很多问题，而他自然回答的极为分寸，加上嗓音清亮，相貌堂堂，自是得到了那批老人的欢心。而在介绍骏之的时候，爱看玩笑的平希贤当时还特意夸赞了一句他真是很帅，倒给他以后落得个“帅的惊动大内”的韵事。而岚愈之前由于宋平夸赞很多，也得到了很多人的关注。 

两个月后，一道任命从京师下来，岚愈被调任国家地矿部任秘书，一跃三级。再过了两个月，又是两道认命，骏之被调任为青年团副会长，阿穆隆调任为青年团秘书。 

骏之以为自此他就将与岚愈阿穆在京师一步一步稳扎稳打走下去，可他自己完全没有想到，命运对于他的推动，以他自己都难以想象的起伏在前进，所谓谷底波峰，转瞬间就是天上地下。他此后与岚愈将面临更为曲折，也更加艰巨的人生。


	10. Chapter 10

青年团，国内最大的青年组织，名义上是青少年的民间组织，实则是国内议会极为重要的梯队储备。青年团委员会尽管在团章上堂而皇之地写着是个名誉机构，或者说只是标明某种资格的机构：几百人的委员全体会议一年最多开上一次两次，用三五天时间讨论一些最原则的议题，委员们只是举举手而已，不可能对青年团的重大事务真正有什么决定权；但真正掌握权柄的人是常务委员会，人数少得多，开会也要频繁得多，可以说，骏之从这时起，才算进入了国内外所关注的政坛后起之秀、上升明星的行列。而青年团新任命的最高执掌权利者，便是那天在结业典礼上大出风头的张劼。 

平希贤在第三次获罪下放的地方便是阿勒锦，张劼是他当年一手挑出来的，虽说后来他落难下了狱，可张劼对他依旧是甚为恭敬和照顾，这也是平希贤看重他的原因之一，在那样的年代，能够不落井下石，已经是很难的的美德。张劼年纪轻轻，若没有相当的本事，根本不可能接管制造局这个北方重工业大州最重要的部门，所以说他这次能够脱颖而出，有机会，更是实力。现如今他一下子掌握了青年团最高权利，虽然背地里有人说他鸡犬升天，但一时间那份前程似锦怕是任何人也挡不住。 

年少得志，有些人免不了将那份豪气、傲气写在了眉梢眼角，有些人则越来越小心谨慎、内敛低调。性格决定命运，这话真是一点儿都不错。 

新官上任三把火，张劼一到青年团，便立刻着手团工作的改革问题，对整个团的发展方向、目标、措施都进行了一系列的修改，憋着股劲头要做出让人心服口服的政绩来。青年团的最高决策者是张劼，而很多事情的细化及执行，则落在了骏之身上。自打他调任到京师后，便再也没有过好好歇过，在邕州的时候骏之其实也很忙，但现在确忙到连喘口气的时间都没有。张劼的想法很多、做事热情十足，而且是个急脾气，很多时候骏之既要适时的拉一拉他的那股子冲劲，同时又要迅速的将张劼的点子落实到执行层面，并且还要上下打点不至于太得罪人。骏之在邕州后期的时候虽然涉及了很多管理层面的工作，但还是以专业为主导，与人斗更与自然斗，可现在这份职务，却全然是行政管理事务。转型期的痛苦、领导的高要求、工作的大强度，让他在短短几个月内掉了二十斤肉，若不是佟安安没多久也调回了京城从生活上支持了他，骏之只怕早就进了医院。 

“骏之，其实你没必要替他这么玩命。” 

这话私底下阿穆隆和他说过好几次，每次骏之都笑道： 

“我不是为了会长，他也是为了让青年团能在变法中发挥的作用更大，大家想法和目标都是一致的，我也甘愿如此。” 

阿穆隆有些不甘道： 

“他可不见得有你这样一心为公，团里每次露脸事的都是由他去，漂亮话也都是由他说，可干的跟牛马似的却都是底下人，事情搞砸了，倒霉的也是我们” 

阿穆本身是个寡言少语的人，更不用说背地里这么长篇大幅的议论人，这破天荒的头一次，可见这大半年来积累下来的怨念有多深。的确，张劼在某些事情的处理上有些过分压人，而且略有些好大喜功，阿穆作为秘书经常吃气不说，眼瞅着张劼老明里暗里踩骏之，让他着实不爽，可不知为何，骏之好似从不介意这些，只是埋头干活，对张劼的压制仿佛从没看见，态度也愈加谦恭起来，阿穆很是不平，人善被人欺，他觉得骏之如果不再想些办法，只怕吃亏更多。骏之听后笑了，摆手道： 

“我不是为了他工作，所以他对我的态度，我不介意。日久见人心，他刚开始防人也是正常的。至于出风头，咱两都不喜欢，既然会长替我们去做那些露脸的事，何乐而不为呢？” 

“可是……” 

骏之拍了拍阿穆的肩膀表情很是认真的说道： 

“吃亏是福，何况我也没觉得自己吃亏。阿穆，这半年你暗地里帮了我多少忙，我骏之都看在眼里，更记在心里。你为我抱不平，我很感激，只是，不要因为我，让你有什么责难，那才是让我难过的事情。”   
阿穆心中一暖，蓦地又觉得嘴里多了几分苦涩，他知道骏之的脾气，想了想，只能无可奈何的叹了下气，骏之笑着摧了他胸口一拳： 

“怎么和个七老八十的老头一样，你呀，就是什么都写在脸上，太容易让人看透你的心思了。” 

阿穆听了这话心中有所一动，晚上回家对着镜子看了半天，心下蓦地一惊。从此以后，他每天一有时间，便对着镜子开始练习控制脸部肌肉，渐渐地，阿穆除了寡言少语以外，表情也越来越少，多年以后，他便有了个“木菩萨”的外号，原因无他，只因他永远只有一个嘴角微微上勾似笑非笑的表情，仿佛庙里那杵了几百年的木头雕像，笑而不答的看着世人众生百像，而别人却永远猜不出他的心思。 

不过，在那次谈话后没多久，张劼对骏之的态度也发生了转变，骏之低调务实又认真细致的工作态度、既不抢功又能担责任的为人处世、恭顺有礼亲切和蔼的性格脾气，让张劼和他之间的相处越来越融洽，而工作，也比之前顺畅了很多。 

“骏之啊，今儿去院里开会，平老对我们最近的宣传工作，评价很高啊。” 

从议会汇报完工作回来，张劼便如沐春风般，显然是得到了大大的表扬，他大步流星的走进了办公室，刚走到门口，洪亮的嗓音便响彻了整个空间，连楼道里都有些回想。骏之从一堆文件中抬起了头，微微笑道： 

“那下周一的团会，院长一定要当众说下，大家会更有干劲的。” 

张劼搓着手笑道： 

“那自然是要的，你们最近很辛苦，多亏了骏之你帮我盯着啊。” 

骏之淡淡一笑，边低头看着文件，边说道： 

“没什么，还不是你之前的想法好，我们也是按部就班一个个推进来而已。” 

“哈哈，不敢当。不过说到这个，我觉得你们还是谨慎了些，走的也太保守了，我想接下来对于变法的宣传工作，应该更激进、更快速，大家都是年轻人嘛，容易接受新生事物，我们应该多多树立典型，偶像的魅力是大大超过说教的！” 

张劼在办公室里转来转去，越说越兴奋，骏之抬头，微微皱了下眉，想了想，斟酌着开口道： 

“你说的树典型这个想法的确很好，年轻人容易被同龄人的行为所鼓舞，不过……这偶像得好好找吧，万一筛的不仔细，有些不好的地方给漏了，这年轻人，学起不好的，也很快。” 

张劼心下很是烦每次骏之的这个“不过”，老是顾虑太多，自个是一点瞧不上他这个没魄力的表现，难怪只能当个副职，估计以后也就停留在这种层面上了，难怪平老当初也没多瞧上他。这些不过是心下一转，根本没有表露在张劼脸上，他依旧笑着道： 

“骏之啊，想的多是好事，但是建设祖国不等人啊，我同意的你的要仔细筛选，不过，速度，一定要速度。” 

骏之还想说什么，张劼摆了摆手，表示自己有事，便出门了，他只能微微叹了下。 

于是，在很短的时间内，国内上下掀起了一场选先进、学先进的风潮，各个阶层、各个行业都涌现出了有突出表现的人，尤其是那些身上体现了变革精神的、有重大教育意义的年轻人，更是被列为典型人物，事迹在全国通过媒体的多方位报道广为宣传，全国在年轻人中开始了一股学典型争先进的风气。 

难得这天下班较早，骏之却不忙着回家，因为今天是王栋的生日，他早就答应了去王府上吃饭。 

王栋是骏之太学时期的学弟，他比骏之要小，但和骏之一个寝室，所以感情较好，王栋虽说是高官的儿子，身上却没有一般公子哥的毛病，他性格豪爽，又没什么架子，与人很容易打成一片。在太学的时候骏之老辅导他功课，而王栋见骏之一个人在京没什么亲人，因此老在周末的时候拖他去家里吃饭。王栋的父亲王平将军也是个非常平易近人的人，他见骏之斯文有礼又好学，很是喜欢他，所以那时候才会给自己的老战友宋平写了份夸赞骏之的信。骏之对于王家一直很感激，不是为了将军的照顾，而是自己少小离家求学，多年来一直孤身一人甚是孤独，而每周去王家吃饭，变成了他求学岁月中唯一可以感受到家庭温暖的时光，因此，他分外珍惜和王家之间这份交情。 

骏之越是珍惜的东西，他越会藏得很深，因为他知道，很多时候，当美好的东西暴露出来后，失去的便越快。 

平希贤上台后，王平很快也脱了狱，作为支持平支持变革的中坚力量，很快他便被安排到了首批变革重点试点区域——广粤去当了州长，亲赴一线主持变革，因为牵连中断了学业而被下放到关中的王栋也重回了京师，目前去太学继续未完成的学业。骏之在回了京师后私底下就见了王栋几面，他不希望太多人知道他和王家的关系，尤其是现在这种风口浪尖的时候，越少人知道，对王家和自己越好。 

“骏之，你丫又瘦了，要是我妈见了又要心疼念叨了，真是的，也不知我是她儿子还是你是她儿子。” 

王栋一看到骏之便搂住他肩膀笑着埋怨，看着这栋小楼熟悉的环境，看着桌上一桌子熟悉的家常饭菜，看着那经过岁月洗礼却依旧笑容不变的老友，骏之放松了下来，他笑着看着王栋，突然觉得，自己有多久没有这么轻松地真正的笑过了。 

“你妈最近可好？我也好久没见阿姨了。” 

“她跟着我家老头子在那边挺好的，就是老头子太忙，没人给她念叨有些空虚。” 

王栋笑嘻嘻的拖着骏之坐了下来，骏之看着那四菜一汤笑道; 

“你家厨子手艺没退步嘛。” 

“那必须的，你也知道我没啥爱好，就好个吃，不过你楚大人现在是发达了，不会瞧不上俺们家这清汤寡水的家常菜了吧。” 

王栋笑着打趣，骏之微微摇头，多年来还是这促狭的脾气，他笑着给王栋倒酒，两人很久不见，生日也不过是个借口，找个机会吃吃酒说说话而已。 

骏之酒量很好，但是他很久都没有放开喝了，王栋见他如今喝的甚为斯文，不停地打趣他，骏之也不管他，依旧笑眯眯好脾气的慢慢喝着，倒是王栋渐渐喝高了，话也跟着多了起来，从家里说道老头子，又扯到时局、接着又开始念叨学校里的一点事。 

“啊，对了，你认识地矿部的人么？” 

骏之本来夹菜的筷子一顿，然后继续夹过去，淡淡笑道： 

“认识几个，怎么了？” 

“哦，上次地矿部派人人来太学挑些对口专业的毕业生，结果有个人好像就是你认识的。” 

骏之不动声色的看了眼有些醺醺然的王栋，有些漫不经心道： 

“那时培训班认识了几个，他说什么了？” 

“也没什么啦，你以前读书时不是挺擅长唱歌的嘛，宿舍走廊里还贴着你当年的风采，我那天见有人一直站哪里盯着看，便上去搭话了几句，没想到那人说认识你。他正好来刚在宿舍和那几个毕业生谈完，没想到能看到熟人照片。我见他好像和你很熟的样子，还拉着他去宿舍坐了会呢。” 

骏之一愣，开口问： 

“你怎么知道他和我很熟？” 

“呃，不熟的话，哪会一说到你，笑成那样子，眼睛里都闪着光。” 

啪嗒，骏之一只筷子掉在了地上，他忙低下身去捡，王栋还在那里继续说道： 

“不过，那人也奇怪，我问他和你关系，他就说一起做些事过，想必就是你说的培训班认识的同学吧。那天在宿舍他也不怎么说话，就我一个人在说些咱两当年的糗事，他就一直看着你当年睡过的床铺呆笑，真是奇怪的一个人。” 

骏之弯着的身子颤了下，等他直起身来后，微微的扶了扶眉角，王栋有些奇怪地看了他一眼，骏之笑了笑道： 

“你家多久没收拾了，桌子底下都是灰，都进我眼了。” 

“切，你知道我懒。” 

“是啊，当年要不是我收拾，那宿舍就是狗窝了。好吧，为了纪念当年的狗窝，我敬你一杯。” 

说完便将杯中酒给干了，王栋见他突然爽快起来，不由喜上眉梢，这喝酒毕竟是两个人都痛快才痛快，骏之果然还是骏之，早点爽快些不好么。两人你来我往，便开始不停地喝起酒来。 

于是两人喝到最后都快要滚地上去了，骏之昏昏沉沉的想，自己有多久没见他了，好像回来后便没怎么见过，倒不是互相逼着，不是自己忙，便是他忙，他去了地矿部后，也是全国各地的跑。只是，王栋刚刚一说，自己脑子里便像是附体在王栋身上亲眼看到过一样。 

那眼睛，定然如那戈壁的星雨坠落了般闪亮，那笑容，定比那窖藏了百年的老酒都醉人。 

那个呆笑着看着自己床铺的身影，定然还是那么的淡薄孤寂…… 

于是昏睡过去那一瞬，一滴心酸溅起了满地尘土。 

尘封了很久了，还不打扫干净！他醉死了，还念念不忘骂着王栋。

转眼便到了年底，这种时候都是会多、总结多的时候，团里上上下下都忙的不可开交，张劼和骏之除了管理好团里的年终事务，还需要往上进行述职工作，这时候通常都是张劼大显身手的时候，青年团这不到一年的功夫工作的确显著，因此嘉奖和赞誉都接踵而至，张劼的脸也越来越神采飞扬志得意满，而骏之这个时候总是尽量站在他身后，不争功、不喧宾夺主，尽量做好一个辅助者、旁听者的身份。 

议会在农历新年前三天会举行年会，包括平希贤在内的核心人员以及内阁所有部长都会出席，虽然与会的人级别很高，但却不是非常正式的会议，算是一次辞旧迎新的茶话座谈，由于是有上级给下级拜年的意义，因此所有的部位机构各个衙门当口的都会由头头脸脸亲自参加，但相对来说都轻松很多。 

张劼和骏之都接到了参会的邀请，这一天，骏之早早的便往会场去了，团里只给张劼配备了专车，骏之一向靠那辆28英寸的“永久”代步，在那个年代，虽然经济在变法中开始逐渐复苏，但这个大黑三角也是个稀罕玩意，是普通人家一个月的薪水。其实刚来京师头两月，公交车是骏之上班的唯一选择，虽然上班的直线距离不是太远，可要来回倒好几趟公交。佟安安调到京师后，二话不说掏出藏了很久的私房钱给他买了这辆车，骏之知道那是佟安安从牙缝中挤了一年多的口粮钱，本来是说留着生孩子时候的费用，因此他感到很是心疼，佟安安却轻描淡写说了句“你工作更重要“打发了过去。 

佟安安是一个很好的女人，更是一个很好的妻子，这点骏之完全明白，也全部记在心里，因此他心反倒总被一种淡淡的内疚所困扰，于是他只能对她更加体贴更加好的回报回去，小两口在外人眼里是出了名的伉俪情深。也许只有他们两个才明白，在那份甜蜜体贴中，藏着一丝若有似无的距离，骏之从没走进过佟安安的心里最柔软的地方，佟安安同样也不知道他的丈夫心中最深处的秘密。 

其实世间的夫妻大多如此，又何偿没有幸福？ 

骏之将车子安停好后，却没有急着进会场，他看了眼不远处的汽车停车场，没有那辆熟悉的车子，于是找了个不起眼的角落靠在那里歇息，随着开会时间的临近，那些大大小小的官员也纷至沓来，骏之斜依着墙不做声地看着人群，也不知道他在想什么，突然，他挑了挑眉，一个熟悉的身影远远的跑来。 

又黑了，更瘦了。 

骏之心念一动，还未等身子有所反应，他便看到一个人搂住了那个人的肩膀，此人眉眼甚是慵懒，浅笑轻谈的说这话儿，笑容真挚，眼神却有些游离。骏之眼睛微微眯了起来，原来这人就是魏晨，整个培训班期间他和所有人都不太热络，没想到现在和岚愈如此熟稔的样子。 

魏晨现在被派到了能源部，虽说只是个副处级，但能源部是极为重要的资源部门，小小的副处级也掌握着国家最重要的资源调派权利，岚愈所在地矿部和能源部关系非常紧密，彼此工作间接触的机会较多，也难怪他们能够熟悉起来。 

岚愈淡淡笑着看向魏晨，骏之看了半天，终究没有迎上去，而是看着他们知道身影消失，就在他两要进门的那一霎那，魏晨突然微微转头瞥了眼骏之所在的位置，那一刻骏之心里蓦地一紧，身子不由自主地往后缩了缩，兴许是他站在暗处，魏晨仿似什么都没看到的样子又掉转头笑着和岚愈说话，骏之微微皱了皱眉，脸上浮出一抹深思。 

过了不到十分钟，骏之终于等到了要等的人，张劼从车里匆匆下来，三步并作两步往会场走，于是骏之迎了上去，倒像是正好遇见的样子，两人寒暄了几句，便一起进入会堂。 

会堂很大，如今过道位置上都是人，京师的官员一年难得几次能聚这么全又不是开什么正经会议的，因此气氛比较轻松，大家都闲扯着，碰上熟人更是停下来好好念叨几句。于是一路上张劼和骏之都停下来了好几次，毕竟都在京师混，上下游单位、兄弟部门都是要打点寒暄的。熙熙攘攘中，两人终于要走到自己的位置，却听到不远处一声招呼： 

“啊，这不是张大会长么，还有骏之同志，好久不见！” 

张劼和骏之同时转头，原来右上三排处围了几个人在招呼自己，仔细一看，都是培训班时的同学，两人笑着往上走了过去。 

“吉总经理这不是在损我么。” 

张劼走过去拍了拍刚刚喊自己的人，那人年纪不大却头发花白，鹰钩鼻子，眉眼间褶子甚多，笑起来便完全不见眼睛，此人名叫吉杰，本是培训班中年纪相对最长的，讲话有些油滑精明，却正因为他这份精明，被分派到了进出口部专门成立的进出口总公司，在这个国字号的公司里当起了一把手，做着半商半政的职务。 

吉杰眉毛挑着说了个带点恭维的笑话做应答，一时间张劼笑得更是畅快，然后便和魏晨岚愈他们一一握起手来，魏晨眼中闪过一丝促狭的笑容，但很快也哼哼哈哈打起官场话来，一时间沸沸扬扬说着久别重逢的话，只有岚愈和骏之很是安静，只是淡淡笑着，骏之也跟在张劼身后和他们握手，一抬手再抬眼，便是岚愈那张浅浅笑意的脸，骏之笑了，只听吉杰正好在旁边说着： 

“骏之啊，你也很久没见着岚愈了吧，这小子，媳妇生孩子呢，还满世界乱跑，这爹当的！” 

岚愈就觉得自己的手掌微微一疼，抬眼看，骏之依旧是笑着看着自己，嘴角的弧度更弯了几分，甚为开心和关切的问道： 

“娜仁妹妹生了？男孩还是女孩？” 

岚愈笑着，眼角闪着幸福光芒，酒窝也愈加深了起来： 

“男孩，刚生了没一个月。” 

“骏之，你和岚愈以前不是同事嘛，这礼你可得送份最大的。” 

张劼在旁边嚷嚷，于是所有人都开始起哄起来，骏之将手放开笑道： 

“那是自然，改天我还得叫上安安一起登门拜访，她一定很欢喜。” 

岚愈笑得更是开心，眼角眉梢全是刚做了父亲的喜悦。 

只有岚愈知道，骏之的手刚刚有多冰凉；也只有骏之知道，岚愈的手掌是多么的无力。 

团会开始甚是和其融融，变法行了两年，其实早就激起了各个派系的斗争，年底前更是激化的很，可这大过年的团拜会，还是需要面子里子，所有不满都掩盖在一片花团锦簇中，暗地里自是波涛汹涌钩心斗角。 

会议结束后，张劼和骏之被宋平叫了下来，无非还是明年团宣工作几点注意事项的强调，临了宋平再三叮咛他们一定要行事谨慎周密些，张劼自然点头称是，拍着胸慷慨激昂的做着保证，可宋平还是有些个忧心忡忡，看了眼在张劼身后一直垂眼不语的骏之，忍不住微微叹口气，让他们走了。 

张劼和骏之往外走着，骏之抬眼看，见他脸上果然挂着一丝不耐烦，他刚要开口，张劼却笑道： 

“老头子们果然很关心我们的工作啊。” 

骏之想了想，说： 

“是啊，正因为重要，所以才比较紧张吧。” 

“嗯……，骏之，所以明年我们更要干出一番成绩来。” 

骏之苦笑了下，看来张劼和自己的理解是反的，他还没开口呢，张劼突然咦了一下。 

“骏之，你的包呢？” 

骏之一愣，低头一看，果然两手空空如也，猛地一拍脑袋道： 

“哎呀，我忘在休息室里了。你瞧我这记性，要不你提醒，回家又要给安安骂了，这已经是第几回了？要不你先走，我去拿下包。” 

张劼点了点头，骏之于是急急地休息室走去。推门进去的时候，他不由一顿身子，然后悄悄地将房门掩上。 

“骏之啊，来拿包的吧。” 

宋平坐在沙发上，眼光还是那么锐利，骏之笑了笑，走过去接过了宋平递过来的包。 

“多谢老领导~” 

“行事过躁，易惹祸端，你要当心，能牵制住就多牵制些。” 

宋平突然淡淡开口，骏之一愣，然后了然的点了点头。 

“辛苦你了，有些事其实你不说，终有人会知道是你做的。” 

骏之淡淡道：   
“为国为民都是应当的。” 

看着骏之那淡定又坚毅的神情，宋平脸上露出了欣慰的笑容。 

等骏之往外走的时候，会场里人都走的精光了，会场外，夕阳斜照着台阶，空空落落的金黄。骏之一步步往下走着，身后的影子拖得老长，然后被楼梯折叠成一层层的滞重。突然间，他停了下来，愣愣的看着那个背对着夕阳看着自己的人。 

岚愈就这么看着骏之，两人之间隔着不过七八米，却仿佛隔着千年的黄昏般遥远。半晌，骏之怔怔的走了下去，怔怔的走到岚愈身前，怔怔的望着那张消瘦的脸。 

那眼睛，果然如那戈壁的星雨坠落了般闪亮，那笑容，果然比那窖藏了百年的老酒都醉人。 

“骏之，你们团里年前选的那个残疾青年的典型，是阿勒锦的吧。” 

骏之一愣，他刚刚心里转过好几遍岚愈可能开口说的话，绝对没有想到他会提这个。 

“你说的是谢彬彬？” 

谢彬彬是青年团年前重点宣传的一个典型，她5岁时因患脊髓病，胸以下全部瘫痪，她因此没有进过学校，童年时就开始以顽强的毅力自学知识，她先后自学了小学、中学、大学的专业课程。在谢彬彬15岁时，随父母去了阿勒锦周边一个贫穷的小山村，身残志不残，无偿的给村里小学的孩子们教书，并且克服种种困难自学医学知识，热心地为乡亲们针灸治病。同时利用业余时间自学外语，还译过一本10万多字的外语小说。这个女孩是张劼竭力推荐的，因为来自他当年工作的地方，比较知根知底，加上事迹的确感人，所以还进行了重点宣传，年后还要展开第二轮更加大范围的全国性宣传。 

岚愈微微点了点头，他看了眼四下，然后低声道： 

“我正好从阿勒锦出差回来，听到了一些不一样的传言，总之，希望你们能再谨慎些核查她的事迹，免得产生是非。” 

骏之眉头拧了起来，当初谢彬彬这件事上马就非常仓促，按照通常的程序是需要派专员去当地仔细核查的，可张劼却信誓旦旦说她的事迹没问题，当初他自己也亲耳所闻亲眼所见，因为张劼的固执，所以最后还是在年前推了出来。眼下岚愈神色凝重特意留下提醒自己，显然这中间有了岔子。他心中一阵感动，刚要开口，却在眼角瞥到一个人影，于是淡淡一笑，稍微有些大声道： 

“安安今天有事，再过两天也要过年，要不我两索性撑着过年拜年来看你儿子。” 

岚愈眉毛一挑，然后笑道： 

“你太可气了，主要是娜仁老念叨着嫂子，可不是故意要你上门来送礼啊。” 

骏之笑道; 

“礼自然是要送的，到时候我约着会长一起过来，他刚刚还和我念叨要瞅瞅你儿子呢。” 

“会长能来赏光，自然蓬荜生辉。” 

“咦，魏晨你还没走啊。” 

骏之突然有些惊异地看着走过来的魏晨，魏晨懒懒笑道： 

“这不是回来取东西，怎么，你们约着看岚愈儿子去啊。” 

骏之笑道： 

“是啊，这实在太吃惊了，半年不见他，居然儿子有了。” 

魏晨促狭地笑道： 

“骏之你怎么还不努力些，可让你兄弟赶先了。” 

骏之笑道： 

“大家都是兄弟，你不也落后着呢。” 

魏晨吐了吐舌头，倒是一派天真。 

“这媳妇儿还没呢，落后你们太远了。” 

“你安安嫂子是个热心肠，要不让她给你留意些。” 

“骏之哥的心意我领了，哈哈，这单身生活么，我还是享受的。” 

三个人的身影在余晖中，彼此交错，分离融合，纠葛一起。

年三十那天正好下了场瑞雪，纷纷扬扬面片一样的雪花落下，将整个京师裹得银妆素素，到了晚上守岁的时候雪小了起来，于是城里显得更加热闹起来，雪地里欢腾的都是放鞭炮的孩子，不管家底厚薄，都外面放着礼花，期盼着新的一年有好运景，一时间烟花胜火，好不热闹。瑞雪兆丰年，所有人都期待着今年能有更好的盼头。 

这雪纷纷落落到了初三才停了，阳光透过厚厚的云层偷着摸着撒了下来，大家也纷纷开始走动起来，拜年送礼会客，大街上热热闹闹人来人往，熙熙攘攘的更有了年样。 

骏之从除夕开始便一直呆在丈人家，余家只有安安这么一个宝贝闺女，女婿如半子，加上骏之对两位老人家极为孝顺，因此余安安的父母简直把他当作亲儿子一样看待，有时候甚至连安安都忍不住吃醋说不知谁是二老亲生的了。没到这时候余母总是嗔怪着瞪自己女儿： 

“女婿这么孝顺，我们当然疼了，哪像你，让你给我们生个外孙抱都不听，真是不孝女一个！” 

每到这个时候，骏之总是尴尬的笑着，而余安安则做着鬼脸糊弄过去。不过今年除夕年夜饭的时候，余父喝高后也开始提到这个话题，老丈人有些感慨道： 

“骏之啊，也不是我们逼你们，只是你们结婚已经快两年多了，也该考虑下孩子的事情。” 

余安安刚要插话，余母瞪了她一眼，然后慈祥的笑道： 

“他爸说的是，你们以前说在大西北太苦，工作太忙，所以不急着生，现在回了京师，又挨着我们，早些生了，我还有精力能帮你们照料照料。” 

骏之望着目含期盼的二老，他放下了酒杯，然后看着余安安，余安安低下头去，手盘弄着酒杯，也不知掉她在琢磨什么，于是骏之手伸了过去，轻轻盖在了余安安用力握着就酒杯的手上，笑道： 

“让爸妈操心了，也是我们做小辈的没放在心上，我和安安一定早日给你们抱个大胖孙子。” 

余安安骨节苍白起来，嘴角撇着不知道嘀咕了句什么，而骏之笑得满脸温暖，二老只顾着笑逐颜开，这女婿都发话了，容不得女儿再使小性子。余安安忍不住在桌子地下踹了下骏之，翻着白眼低声道: 

“要生你自个生去。” 

骏之笑眯眯地凑到余安安耳边，带着细微酒气低语道： 

“娘子遵命，一会咱就生去。” 

余安安脸一红，有些不可置信地看着骏之，这是她第一次见骏之有些促狭和轻佻的与自己说话。其实刚结婚那会子，两人比陌生人还尴尬，低头不见抬头见一段时间后，这才慢慢熟稔起来，总算是有了些夫妻该有的亲密感，不过余安安始终觉得自己和他不像夫妻倒像兄妹，她自己很满足于眼前两人这种状态，只是没想到今天骏之突然有些个改变起来，余安安不明白骏之的态度为何突地暧昧起来，她也不想去琢磨，只是眉头微微皱了起来，她抬头看着笑得无比舒心的父亲，看着头发花白的母亲，轻轻叹了口气，然后低下了头。 

骏之于是笑着继续和丈人喝起了小酒来。 

夜雪围炉，灯火明灭，人心疏冷谁又知？ 

见雪停了，初四那日两人便商量着要去看下岚愈和娜仁，骏之打了电（百度）话给张劼约着一起去，结果张劼赶巧要去几个老同学那里拜年，于是他委托骏之连自己那份子一起看去，骏之想了想，笑着要张劼出跑腿压岁钱，张劼呵呵一笑说没问题。于是骏之和余安安先上街买了些水果奶粉之类，然后便往岚愈家走去。 

岚愈住在帽儿胡同，紧挨着光绪年间大学士文煜宅第花园不远，这个四进的园子也是一处百来年的老宅子，现在作了地矿部的宿舍，被划分改成了好几家，而岚愈便住在紧里面的后罩房东侧。这四些屋子都是硬山合瓦鞍子脊的式样，额枋上绘有苏式彩画，虽有些斑驳破落，但依稀见得当年的华彩，加上墀头等处的砖雕十分精细，俨然当初是个大户人家，曲曲绕绕沿着抄手游廊进去，颇有通幽的感觉，等到了内院，落雪积堆，唯有一树铁骨铮铮的瘦梅绽红，天地间一缕清香幽幽抓鼻，骏之便觉得心神一下子平和安宁，这种感觉，和当初在大西北竟然一样。 

他是个极为爱干净的人，也是个颇通风雅之人，无论在飞沙走石的大漠，亦或是寒风刺骨的京师，他总能给自己营造出一份宁静的小天地，也不知是他自己收拾出来的，还是就是他那人往那儿一杵，便是一份宁静美好。 

“咣当”一声破碎，惊起了雪地上觅食的麻雀，骏之和余安安一愣，紧接着屋内便响起了孩子的啼哭声，凄凄厉厉透着惊恐，隐隐有女声的哭骂传来，两人不由面面相觑，然后忙走过去敲门看是出了什么事。 

门推开，是岚愈那张没来得及收回疲倦的脸，岚愈没想到是他两登门，忍不住愣在哪里，还没来得及开口，内屋便传来娜仁的哭声： 

“你走，你要是走了就别再回来了！” 

又是一声“咣当”，显然有个杯子同刚才那只一样的命运。 

岚愈脸上有些尴尬，酒窝僵硬的浮现在脸颊，余安安忍不住瞪了他一眼，然后便急冲冲地往内屋走去，嘴里笑道： 

“哟，这大过年的，在唱哪出戏啊。” 

岚愈微微侧身让立在门外提溜着大包小包的骏之进来，骏之低声问道： 

“怎么了？你做啥惹娜仁气成那样？” 

内屋里余安安在安慰着娜仁，孩子的哭声还是止不住，嚎哭的厉害。岚愈捏了捏眉头，轻叹道： 

“部里刚刚让我过去处理些事，她便跟我急了。” 

“岚愈，你还好意思说，我生孩子的时候你在哪里？这坐月子你又在哪里？如今孩子已经快两个月了，你陪过我娘俩多少日子？初一、初二你就去了部里，儿子前两天病了都是我抱他去看！你是不是当爹的！” 

一串连珠炮带着哭腔从内屋里爆发了出来，孩子的哭声越来越大了，骏之忍不着摇头，然后笑眯眯地拿着奶粉水果进了里屋，岚愈也跟着进来了。之间娜仁委屈的抱着还在坐在床上，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉着，而余安安搂着她坐一边，正好生劝慰。 

“娜仁妹妹，果然是岚愈的不对，有什么委屈跟我说，我今儿一定让他给你好好赔赔礼。” 

娜仁见是骏之进来了，她一向敬畏他，见他如此笑得如此温婉关切，一时间脾气也不好发作，只能低声叫了声“骏之哥”，便哽咽在哪里不知说啥了。 

余安安忍不住埋怨的看了眼岚愈，说道： 

“这是别人家务事，我也本不好开口，可女人生孩子是多么不容易的事，尤其是刚出月子没多久，大人孩子都容易出事，你一男人家，也该多关心关心你媳妇，她已经够不容易了。” 

岚愈被说的有些期期艾艾，搓着手也不知道说啥好。骏之将东西放下，拍了拍岚愈的肩膀低声道： 

“今儿能不去么？” 

“这……你也知道……” 

岚愈还没说完，余安安又开口道： 

“这媳妇娶来是给你疼的，不是摆设，要不你娶个木头雕塑回来摆那里供着，也不用你操心，多清净多好。” 

话里夹着辣甩了过来，骏之知道自己媳妇脾气，忍不住冲着岚愈使了个脸色，岚愈一声长叹，然后点了点头，低声道： 

“好吧，我去打个电话。” 

看着他出门的身影，余安安扑哧一笑，对娜仁说道： 

“我这么掰斥你老公，你不会心疼吧。” 

娜仁嘴一憋，忿忿道： 

“也只有姐姐说了他才能听，我还要姐姐多骂骂他呢。’ 

“哟，我要真骂狠了，你还不跟我急。” 

“姐姐！” 

娜仁有些不好意思的笑了，结果看到岚愈进屋，又忍不住黑了脸下去，岚愈端了碗热气腾腾的牛奶进来，看着娜仁的脸色，一时不知该说啥好，于是余安安抢先说道： 

“看，你老公多好，这就给你热了牛奶了，知错就改还是好同志嘛，别再哭了啊，来，孩子给我抱会，你呀掉了那么多眼泪，也敢补充补充水分了。” 

娜仁脸红着将孩子递给了余安安，岚愈于是将牛奶递过去，娜仁瞪了他一眼，然后接过了杯子，余安安和骏之忍不住笑了起来。 

孩子换了个人抱，还是哭个不停，骏之不由笑道： 

“你刚刚说娜仁还好像很有经验的样子，自己一上手也便暴露了吧。” 

余安安边手忙脚乱的哄着孩子，边白了眼自己的丈夫道： 

“你说的轻巧，倒是你来抱抱看，你都不见得有我有方子呢。” 

骏之走了过来，轻轻摸了摸孩子的脸，然后笑道： 

“这你就小看我了，以前在姑父家的时候，我那些弟弟妹妹都是我一手抱大的，今儿个便让你开开眼。” 

谈话间便小心翼翼的从余安安手里报过了孩子，果然很熟练的样子，然后骏之抱着孩子走到了窗前，轻轻拍着，安抚着怀中这个被父母吵架吓坏了的小东西。 

阳光透过玻璃暖暖的撒了进来，这个扭动着小手嗷嗷哭的孩子竟然慢慢的小声了下来，也不知真的是骏之哄孩子有方，还是被阳光所温暖，他最后抽泣着，然后便止住了挣扎，安静了下来。这孩子虽然紧闭着眼睛，可从轮廓上来看，还是很像岚愈，只是皮肤像娜仁，比较白皙。孩子抿了抿嘴巴，肥嘟嘟的脸颊上竟然凹进去了两个小梨涡，深深浅浅，骏之心下一阵柔软，突然便低下头去。 

岚愈正好转头，看着他的脸在阳光下轻轻柔柔地的舒缓开，仿似惹了雨露舒展的莲花；看着他的眉骨上光影明灭的光，宛若染了红尘摇曳的古灯；看着他低垂的眼睑在脸颊投下的影，明明暗暗仿似荡起了涟漪的漩涡，层层跌宕旋转，一波波的，便将岚愈的眼吞噬了进去，越旋越晕，直到落在了他浸染了烟霞的嘴际，柔柔软软的贴在了那小小巧巧的酒窝上，岚愈便觉得脸颊一阵酥麻，仿佛能感知到那唇是多么柔软般，所有的毛孔瞬间展开，那铺天盖地的温柔便渗透了进来，密密麻麻地钻进了肌肤、侵进了血液，蚀刻了白骨，在四肢中层层渗透，仿佛那洪荒中尘封了很久的潮水，一下子水云盖顶潮吞万象般的打来，将岚愈完全吞没、沉落，完全落在了一个以前自己想都不敢念想触都不敢触碰的空间里。茱萸微红的唇角轻轻斯磨着小小的酒窝，于是岚愈也在那看不见光的水波中跌宕着，一层层，坠落到无尽的带着荼靡香的暗与黑中。 

娜仁本来和余安安说笑着，突然觉得屋子里气氛有些个奇怪，漫不经心的瞥了眼岚愈，却如电击般愣在那里，只见岚愈呆呆傻傻的看着骏之，在岚愈的侧脸上，娜仁见到了自己从未见过的温柔，在岚愈那颤动着的睫毛下面，她看到了一种只有自己看着岚愈才有的情绪，娜仁心突然间便像被刀插了进去一样，生生的痛，以及漫天袭来的不可置信。 

那种情绪，叫做迷恋。 

余安安看着突然间一脸惊恐的娜仁，一时间不明所以然，她抬头看了下，见骏之正温柔的亲吻着岚愈的儿子，她不由心有些承重起来，除夕夜父母的叮嘱蓦地又跳到了耳朵里，而骏之那时候的唏嘘仿似又在眼前。 

看来，他真的很喜欢孩子啊。 

“瞧你那样，好像自己儿子样，算了，我还是替你生一个吧，免得你恨不得要把人家儿子抱回家去一样。” 

余安安笑道，打破了一室莫名的安静。 

骏之微转头，笑道： 

“你愿意便好，免得你父母在念叨。” 

岚愈眼睛一暗，那幽暗的空间转瞬消失，明亮的光线刺了进来，照的眼睛生痛，竟仿似在泪腺的地方扎了个针一样，鼻子酸疼，而空气仿佛也在瞬间被抽走一般，连带着从肺到心，都密密麻麻和针扎一样的痛。他嗅了嗅鼻子，突然觉得嘴角咧开，便有空气进来般，然后用力咧着，用了张着，仿佛要将嘴角撕裂到耳际般，笑得扭曲无比，酒窝深的好像用匕（百度）首刻了个“7”一般，裂出了无色无味的猩红。 

“那太好了，要是生个女儿，以后咱两家还能结亲家了。” 

骏之看着岚愈，眼神宁静，笑容平和，微微点头： 

“那自然是好。” 

骏之于是将孩子轻轻抱给了余安安，然后手把手教她如何抱孩子，岚愈在一旁看着，笑得甚为开心，而娜仁则脸色苍白的看着岚愈，然后又看着骏之，嘴唇没了血色。 

“你怎么了？” 

岚愈也觉得了娜仁的不对劲，低头关切的问着她，娜仁看着他，眼神有些空洞，紧咬着牙关，骏之和余安安也转头看着娜仁，关切的询问起来。娜仁于是突然冷冷的看着骏之，那眼光，寒如刀锋，骏之一愣，娜仁突然笑道： 

“没什么，骏之哥还真是魅力大，我儿子脾气那么大，你一抱便不哭了，真是大小通吃啊，我家岚愈也只有你说的动，你说我这做老婆做娘的，得多感谢你啊。” 

骏之微微一挑眉，看着娜仁笑得没有温度的眼睛，一时间突然莫名的仓惶起来。 

大眼瞪小眼，四个人都突然默然，别样情绪，隔着肚皮，竟然无人知晓。

从岚愈家出来后，骏之一路上没有开口，余安安看着神色木然的丈夫也没有开口想问，她知道骏之的脾气，如果他不愿意说的，任谁都无法撬开他的嘴巴。 

到了家，骏之什么话都没有说，自己钻进了书房，余安安于是在外屋开始忙着准备晚饭，大约摸过了一个多小时，身后传来悉悉索索的声音，余安安一回头，原来骏之卷着衣袖来帮她忙，她一笑，然后给骏之围上了围裙，余安安随口说着家常，骏之微笑着听着，和乐融融。 

不一会，简单的三菜一汤便弄好了，余安安正在盛饭，骏之拿着碗筷过来，突然随口说了句; 

“那个，以后多麻烦你去看看娜仁和岚愈孩子，我就不去了。” 

余安安一愣，些微诧异道： 

“怎么了？最后娜仁随口的玩笑你生气了？” 

骏之笑了笑，将碗筷摆好，然后坐下来气定神闲道： 

“我是那么小气的人么，你也明白，我和岚愈关系交好，但是若走太近，惹旁人闲话。” 

余安安想了想，觉得说的甚对，今时不同往日，这京师里，多少藏在别样心思的人盯着，稍有不慎便落人把柄，眼下骏之和岚愈的位置在那里，的确不如以前了。哎，即便是那个人，如今也很少来往了。 

余安安手便顿在那里，脑子里想得便是那双大大的有时候呆呆的眼睛，脸上不由微微的笑了。骏之看着突然走神的余安安，也不想打扰她，他明白每当妻子脸上露出那样的神色时，便是在想那个人。 

骏之一点都不生气，是的，他自己根本也没有资格去生气。 

吃完晚饭，按照规矩，骏之去厨房收拾，余安安则收拾外屋，她将客厅收拾干净后，便去书房收拾。一推房门，她忍不住皱起了眉头，一股浓烈的烟味扑面而来，余安安忙开窗通风，心里又有些奇怪。骏之向来不抽烟的，家里那几包烟都是开会时候发的，他拿回来都是放那儿给来的客人抽的。 

一边擦着满桌子的烟灰，余安安一边抱怨着，想着一会得说说骏之去，突然间她看到没关上的抽屉里那个乌黑的小盒子。那个盒子余安安知道，是骏之唯一个上锁的东西，盒子不大，黑木做成，瞅着样子不是特别贵重的，但是拿在手里却是沉甸甸的，像是年岁很久的旧物。骏之从来没有和余安安说过盒子里装的什么，只是从大西北搬家过来的时候，一路上都是很宝贝那个盒子，到了京师后，就一直存放在抽屉里，从不打开，也不让人碰。可现在那个盒子竟然盖子微启，余安安拿了起来，淡淡的烟味又沁入笔尖，显然骏之刚刚是一直对着那盒子抽烟发呆。 

盒盖不过微启，盒子里藏得什么一时也看不到，余安安突然觉得心跳的特别快，她非常有冲动想掀开盖子看下，看看盒子中藏了什么东西，让骏之为之珍惜值此，又为之失了神变了人。 

余安安手指有些颤抖的抚摸着那盒盖，半晌，她深深吸了口气，用了的摁了下去，吧嗒一声，盖子合上了，她也轻轻舒了口气，仿佛卸下了某些心魔一样。 

有些东西，都不知道，或者都装着不知道，便是一种幸福。


	11. Chapter 11

春暖三月，惊蛰初醒，万物复苏。 

华国上下宛若这春日里的花树，借着这春回大地的变法之风，生机勃勃地发展起来。在上下两院一年一度全国性会议结束后，此前在广粤一代区域性试行的变法也取得了一定的成效，经过一系列修正后，从今年开始便陆陆续续将这些变法在全国推广起来，一些更加细则的变法举措也开始在全国推行起来。 

青年团随之也忙碌起来，为了变法进行的宣传推广活动如火如荼，张劼仿佛打了鸡血一样，加速推动着所有的相关工作。期间骏之有过要他缓一缓的劝说，可是他是个急脾气，说干就干的性格让他对于骏之的劝告置若罔闻，上上下下鼓动着，大生产大运动时期的那股子热情仿佛在青年团里又复活，于是这波宣传随着那一轮轮的造“偶像”的活动，覆盖到了全国上上下下，那些个千挑万选的“楷模”一下子成了人人嘴里传诵的英雄人物，仿似在年轻人心里点起了一把希望之火，让那些在不久前的运动中报经沧桑的人又燃起了重新奋斗的勇气以及建设祖国的雄心。 

正因为青年团的宣传工作卓有成效，张劼随之得到了议会的一系列表扬，赞誉声不绝于耳，一时间，春风得意马蹄疾，张劼脸上的越来越按捺不住那股子得意，走起路来都一股子风生水起，于是反过来，他对于团里的工作，督促的更加勤快起来，只苦了骏之他们，打节后便没有好生歇过一天，就差住团里了。 

对于岚愈来说，地矿部的工作也非常繁忙，不过自打娜仁在年头上发了那通脾气后，他便尽量做到每日回家吃晚饭，如果实在特别繁忙回不去，他也会提前打个电话回去说一声。可即便如此，打那日起，娜仁对岚愈的态度总是有些冷冷的，以前那个活泼开朗的女子，如今眼角也染上了冰霜，只有对着儿子的时候才会笑得分外开颜，岚愈不是个会哄女人的人，一开始以为娜仁是为了此前事情生气，可时间长了也觉得奇怪，没理由生气时间那么长。于是在冷战了一个月后，岚愈终于按捺不住开口问起了娜仁究竟为何生气，娜仁当时定定的看着他也不说话，将岚愈看的一头雾水，半晌，娜仁幽幽的叹了口气道： 

“岚愈，你是真心喜欢我才娶得我么？” 

岚愈一愣，然后淡淡笑道： 

“都结婚这么长时间了，怎么突然想到这个，自然是喜欢你才娶你的。” 

娜仁神色戚戚，仿佛看个陌生人般又端详了岚愈的脸半天，然后开口道： 

“是真是假？你不妨摸摸你自己的心，对得起我么？” 

岚愈神色不由一变，还未开口，娜仁却突然笑道： 

“此前所有的事情，我都可以不计较，既然你当着我部族、当着我阿爷面前发誓要和我做一辈子的夫妻，那你别忘记当初的誓言。别忘记，我是你的女人，你心里唯一可以念想的妻；别忘记，你是有儿子的人，你是要给他撑起一方天地的父。别忘记，你现在大小也是个官，你的一言一行，能遂你所愿么？” 

大大的眼睛就这么直视着，岚愈只觉得仿佛被利刃贯穿了身体般，身体微微踉跄了下，仿佛被人扒了衣服赤（百度）裸（百度）裸的盯着般尴尬。 

她说这话究竟什么意思？背后的意思岚愈不愿意去想，更不敢去想，他只能咧着嘴角牵强的笑了笑，喃喃道了句“我晓得”，便再也不知该说什么是好。 

娜仁笑了，仿佛成功捍卫了自己领地的母狮般，骄傲的抬起了下颚，从此后，那纯真的草原少女，也消散在了这冷冷的笑意中。而打那以后，娜仁便对岚愈态度来了个一百八十度转变，对他甚是体贴，两人终于看起来像是有了新婚夫妻该有的亲密融洽。岚愈脸上的笑意也越来越多了起来，见人就温和的露出深深地酒窝，只是无人注意，在他那副黑框眼睛后面，那双眸子中淡淡的清冷与疏离。 

这一天，岚愈将整理好的所有文件给部长送过去，地矿部的部长吕先贤是个六十出头的老头，本是国内地矿研究数一数二的专家，整风运动中没少吃苦头，大难不死必有后福，如今由平希贤一手挑上来作了国家部委的头头，虽说他本是老学究出身，可这一番起起落落的磨难，不但没灭掉他的心气，倒反重出山后，比往日更加热情的投入工作中，也算是报答平希贤的知遇之恩。吕先贤本来就是哥做事非常仔细认真的人，作了部长后变得更加周全缜密起来，这也是他会很喜欢岚愈的一个原因，因为岚愈做事比他还要缜密细致。岚愈虽说是跨了几级从地方上提拔了上来，可还是保持了在海垛子时做事低调的作风，为人又甚为亲和，脸上常年挂着笑容，自然讨人喜欢，可不知为何，别人总觉得他和所有人都保持着一定得距离，即便笑容可掬温厚有礼，却始终有种无法亲近的感觉。不过对于吕先贤来说，他倒不介意这点，在他眼里，这更是岚愈的一个有点，不结党营私，自然不会偏袒做事，也不会惹来派系争斗的麻烦。 

岚愈敲了敲门，部长在里面唤他进去，一推门，岚愈微微一愣，没想到宋平也在里面，正坐在沙发上和吕先贤说这话，见进来的是岚愈，不由笑道： 

“老吕啊，我给你推荐的人怎么样啊。” 

吕先贤结果岚愈递过来的文件，看着上面俊秀的字体记录的详尽内容，不由微微一笑。 

“你宋老什么时候走眼过，小苏自然是很好。” 

宋平接着话茬嘿嘿一笑道： 

“那哪天我向你再讨回去，你可舍得？“ 

吕先贤瞪了他一眼，佯装恼怒的撇了撇嘴道： 

“你一向就是个吃独食的主，我就知道你不会让我省心几多天的，小苏，你说，你愿意跟着我还是跟你老领导。” 

岚愈本来正要离开，见部长突然发话，他微微一笑道： 

“哪里需要我，我便去哪里，我听领导安排。” 

宋平瞪了眼吕先贤道： 

“你危难小苏干嘛，你知道他是个实诚的人，不是那种会讲好听话的人。” 

吕先贤哈哈一笑，镜框后面的眼睛露出促狭的目光： 

“果然你还是偏着他的，这些新挑上来的，唯有小苏这种做事风格，才是你我会喜欢的，算了，都是为国家服务，我这里不过是燕雀之府，这个鸿鹄，我定会放手让他飞的。” 

岚愈一愣，没想到吕先贤会当面这么夸赞自己，平时部长做事很是内敛，从不轻易流露喜恶的情绪，岚愈隐隐觉得，在自己进来之前，宋平和部长已经达成了什么协议，而这个协议八成与自己有关。岚愈不知道该如何接话，他想先避一避，可部长也没有叫他出去的意思，一时踯躅在那里，诺诺不知该说啥好。 

宋平突然微微皱眉道： 

“是啊，可惜那些人中，这样的人，不多啊，倒反是毛毛躁躁急功近利的人太多，不生点是非出来就不懂得收敛。” 

吕先贤微微一挑眉道： 

“年轻人的毛病，多少难改，你说的是青年团那事情？” 

岚愈一愣，此前他有听说青年团最近可能出了点事情，但是他素来不好打听事，而来泄露出来的消息也不多，所以无从知晓究竟是何事，此时听部长说来，显然不是捕风捉影。他想了想，先开口和部长说有事要做请示可否离开，宋平看了他一眼没说话，吕先贤赞许的看了他一眼，然后便让他回自己办公室。 

岚愈回到自己的办公室内，整个人便开始有些心绪不宁起来，青年团此前一直风风火火，张劼也出尽风头，前一阵因为太过操劳，张劼还住了院，为此还博了工作模范的美名。那最近青年团生的是非又是从何而来，难道和自己当初说的那件事有关？还是和骏之有关？岚愈摇了摇头，骏之是一个何种性格的人，他太了解了，若论心思缜密和处事老练，自己完全比不上他，部长所谓的毛毛躁躁的毛病，根本不可能是他会犯的。那又会是什么事情？竟然让宋平都如此不满。 

自打年后，岚愈便再也没有和骏之联系过，眼下他心里突然莫名的烧得慌，恨不得立刻挂个电话过去，听他熟悉淡而温柔的嗓音告诉自己，一切无事。岚愈攥着拳头坐在那里半天，终究是没有将手放到那电话上，半晌，他站了起来走到窗台前，看着那个玻璃水缸中的地步的石子儿发了会子呆，然后便将手慢慢的沁入水中，一阵寒凉迅速从毛孔沿着血液蹿到脑部，岚愈轻叹了口气，从水缸底部捞了一把石头出来，然后用食指轻轻的一粒粒捻着，又丢回那玻璃缸中。 

涟漪阵阵，噗通声声，荡开的是自己的愁绪，滴落的是自己的心跳，丢掉的，是自己怎么都放不开的执着。可丢到一半的时候，岚愈蓦然想起这些石头都是骏之送给自己的，想当初，这些冰凉的物件却是由他温暖纤长的手指一粒粒认真挑拣出来，岚愈脑子里没来由的映出了他捡到一颗好看的石头后旋即温柔的笑容，虽然笑容自己从未见过，却仿似由石头记录了下来，清晰地、真实地呈现在了自己眼前。岚愈突然觉得掌心一烫，随手便将那把石子都撒进了水缸里，涟漪荡的更大了，扑通扑通，激起了溅落了一窗台的水花，石子沉落间，荡起了串串的水泡，宛若岚愈心中那串串被烫伤的痕。 

“小苏。” 

身后蓦然传来部长的声音，岚愈身子一颤，忙回过头去，只见吕先贤正好陪着宋平走了过来，自己房门没有阖紧，他们推门站在了门口，吕先贤笑着道： 

“小苏你替我送送宋老，我就不远送了。” 

岚愈应了下来，然后疾步走过去，陪着宋平往外走。两人一路无话，穿过走廊，走到楼下的园子里时，宋平突然开口道： 

“骏之最近可能有些麻烦。” 

岚愈身子一顿，然后轻轻开口道： 

“是不是和谢彬彬有关？” 

宋平看了他一眼，脸上没有任何表情，只是声影略微放低了些道： 

“你是听到什么了？” 

岚愈轻声道： 

“我年前正好去阿勒锦出差，听到了些传闻，也有提醒过骏之。” 

宋平仿佛都了然道： 

“我知道，不过，显然他没有阻止得了” 

岚愈突然认真的说道： 

“此事绝对和骏之无关！” 

宋平停下（百度）身子，定定的看着岚愈，岚愈毫无惧色的看着他，一片坦然，不一会，宋平幽幽道： 

“那个谢彬彬，最近有人举报，她的所谓自学成才的学历是假造的，并且所谓的学医治病、翻译书籍的事迹，也是很有水分在里面。” 

岚愈乌黑的眉头拧了出来，从年前开始，谢彬彬就是那批典型中重点宣传的，如今举国上下都知道了她的事迹，她也成了很多年轻人的楷模，报告演讲一场又一场，甚至根据她相关事迹改变的广播剧、纪实文学、电视剧都陆陆续续上马中，这如果让天下人知道她的事迹中有这么大的水分，那简直就是滑天下之大稽，青年团自己打了自己耳光不说，新一届的内阁的信誉要受到很大的损害，现在正是要树立威望实施变法的时候，出了这档子事情，实在跟捅破了天一样。 

“您知道，这不是骏之的责任。” 

岚愈拳头攥的生痛，嘴角抿成了一条线。宋平叹了口气，道： 

“我又何尝不明白，可眼下张劼正好生病了，所有的责任都落到了他头上。” 

“这……不公平！” 

岚愈咬牙切齿的说道，五官已经开始扭曲，完全失了平时的模样。宋平拍了拍他的肩膀，低声道： 

“这世界，本就是不公平的。” 

“那要如何处理他。” 

“内阁的处理还没有下来，眼下还要他替这件事情善后，至于最后到底如何，得看他自己能兜成什么样子了。” 

岚愈张了张嘴，半晌，一句话都没有说出来。宋平开口道： 

“关己则乱，关心则乱，你们是朋友，但眼下却只能看命了，我们都没法插手。” 

岚愈咬牙道： 

“我不信命，他也不信。” 

宋平突然一笑，淡淡道： 

“我更不信，不过，命运付诸于我们的苦难，也许更是笔财富呢。” 

说完，他拍了拍岚愈的肩膀，转身出了大门往车上走去。岚愈呆呆的看着他的背影，一时间觉得老领导走起来有些佝偻，仿佛比以前见着更老了许多。 

都是不会被命运压垮的人，可命运付诸于身的代价，也太过沉重了吧。 

一时间，站在空旷的院子中，岚愈第一次，感到了极端的无力与疲倦。


	12. Chapter 12

接下来的日子里，岚愈表面上看起来很平时没什么不同，可私底下开始经常留意起青年团的动向，可是坏消息接连传来，让他越来焦躁起来。 

四月初，听说议会成了专门的调查组，一拨直奔阿勒锦，一拨进驻青年团。而张劼的病愈发重了起来，几次要提前出院赶回来处理，却都被医生摁住了，于是青年团所有的事情都压在了骏之身上。 

按常理来说，下派的调查组在调查问题时，通常迫于压力或者为了顺应官场的“潜规则”，不会将事情一五一十都往上汇报，有时候索性将一些核心问题都隐匿不报。但这次谢彬彬的事情有些纸包不住火，地方上不停的有人将造假的相关证据反映上来，而之前，由于谢彬彬的典型树立的规模范围太大，甚至连平希贤都出面为她专门提过字，这事情如果真瞒下去，哪天被捅了出来，议会和青年团将更加被动，社会如果公开知道这件事，不啻一个重磅炸（百度）弹，张劼和骏之这批新班子将脸上无光，威信扫地，更很有可能被议会和元老们痛责为“工作粗枝大叶，树立虚假典型 ，造成极其重大的不良社会影响”，他们两位的政治前程说不定都得画上句号。 

事后过了很久，岚愈才知道当初调查组分成了两派意见，一派主张隐匿不报：此事只限于调查组成员知道，对外严格保密，然后大事化小，小事化无；第二派则认为：纸难包住火，应该向上汇报。如果不报，这一情况一旦被议会知道了，那时再怪罪下来，这个责任直接落到调查组领导人头上，重若万钧。 最后，后一种意见更占上风：这么大规模、这么高规格地宣传一个典型，在青年团来讲就是押上了全部信用，一招不慎，满盘皆输张劼和骏之，都是刚刚提拔、指望著前程似锦的青年官员，一来经不起这种差池，二来羽翼未丰，扳倒了也牵扯不深。最后调查组的建议是由青年团直接向议会和平希贤述职。 

当时虽然张劼在住院，可是团里的事情，骏之还是都事无大小的向他汇报的，尤其是这么重大事情，也不知张劼和骏之在医院是怎么商量的，最后还是听说内阁及议会高层开了闭门的重要会议，由骏之亲自向汇报了事情的前后经过，以及青年团的应急措施。 

岚愈知道了骏之要去述职的事后，有几次他都想去看下骏之，最后还是忍住了。骏之去议会的那天，岚愈一整天都有些个神思恍惚，到了临下班的时候，部长突然让他去趟议院，说是递交一份文件给宋平，岚愈心蓦地一动，东西都没收拾，揣着文件就直奔议院而去。 

议院位于古皇城的西侧，是个三面环水的大园子，宋平作为内阁元老之一，办公场所便设在海子旁的凌霄阁内。经过严格盘查后，岚愈终于进了议院，他沿着湖水往湖边那个三层楼高的阁子走去，等到了内阁办公室外，却被告知阁老们还在开会，于是岚愈坐在宋平办公室外面的沙发上候着，而等候区对着那条长长走道的尽头，紫红色的大门内，便是让岚愈心一直纠在那里的内阁大会议室，也就是骏之正在汇报的所在。 

岚愈一直看着走廊尽头的那两道门，楼道里安静的连心跳的声音都没有，岚愈一度怀疑那两扇门内根本什么都没有，这一切都是自己的幻觉，可接下来一瞬间岚愈又觉得产生了幻听，仿佛听到隐隐有愤怒的呵斥声，于是岚愈心猛地一跳，侧耳倾听，便只听到自己胸口咚咚擂鼓的撞击声。就这么傻傻的看了半小时，却像看了一秒如一年的白云苍狗，渐渐的天色昏暗起来，走道的影子被拉的越来越长，越来越暗，将岚愈的影子全部吞噬进去，岚愈都觉得那两扇门似乎这辈子都打不开了，打不开了，死一般绝望的打不开了。 

咣，门被推开了，岚愈仿佛屁股上装了弹簧般从沙发上弹了起来，直愣愣地看着那些出来的人。 

打头阵的竟然是平希贤，矮小的个子，虽然头发花白，可步履极为矫健，他脸上没有任何情绪，不知喜怒，可岚愈总觉得他紧握的右拳显然是在克制着什么情绪。后面陆陆续续跟着一些元老出来，脸上大多没有什么表情，即便有，也是有些愠色的样子，最后出来的，便是一脸铁青的宋平，以及面无表情的骏之。

这群人往这边走了过来，岚愈只觉得自己呼吸都停止了，他僵硬的微微笑着看着走过来的元老们，平希贤他们显然也没有多注意这个侯在宋平办公室外的年轻人，只是冲他微微点了个头便继续走了过去，宋平看到他时候，冲着他微微点了点头，然后也没看骏之，便自顾自的进了办公室，岚愈一愣，完全没有挪动身子，眼睛全部胶着在走到眼前的骏之身上。 

可是，骏之却仿佛没有看到他似的，眼睛从岚愈的身上穿了过去，好似眼前什么都没有。然后就这么平静的擦肩而过， 

他与他之间，肩与膀的距离，擦身而过的时候，都不到五公分；   
他与他之间，心与心的距离，擦身而过的时候，却隔着看不见的海角天涯。 

岚愈身子一僵硬，脑子一片空白，骏之从来没有这么对过自己，哪怕有些年月，他两也曾有些回避，但是骏之从没有这么无视过自己，当自己是不存在般就这么擦身而过。骏之脚步的声音在身后一步一步远离，岚愈特别想转过头冲过去扳过他的身子看看他是不是在直视自己的时候还是如此无视，可最后他还是动也没动。 

岚愈给了骏之一个背影，骏之拉开了背与背的距离，只两人都不知道，骏之瘦削的影子摇摇晃晃，牵牵扯扯，被狭长的空间和光影昏暗的灯给扭曲、撕长，最后仿似从心底泻出的那不欲人知的秘，浅浅地、而又缠缠绵绵地，落在了岚愈的背脊上，就好像那临死之徒最后挣扎探出的手，徒劳而又无力的想抓住某些舍不得放不开丢不掉的痛。 

“岚愈。” 

宋平在里屋喊了声，岚愈身子一动，然后便往内屋走去。于是瘦削的背脊一个挣脱，黑色影子便轻轻巧巧的断了那份最后的一点联（百度）系，嗖的，随着主人一个拐弯，被拖进了无尽的阴暗中。 

那天所有高层对汇报的反应，几乎无人知晓，但据说骏之的麻烦不小。他虽然没有立刻被撤职，需要他代替张劼负责收拾这个烂摊子，但所有人都觉得他的大好前途肯定是没戏，这事情一处理完，对他的一些罚则便会出来，于是有人便对他敬而远之起来，免得遭受牵连。其实自古便是，大难来头夫妻都东南飞，官场里的沉沉浮浮瞬机万变，懂得独善其身与自保是最为重要的生存法则，而一个人走只要开始走背运，为了避免殃及池鱼被打进一个小团体，被众叛亲离是个必然的现象。 

岚愈那天从宋平办公室出来，他其实便明白了骏之为何会对自己那个态度，既然他已经向自己表明了态度竖起了高墙，自己更不会再去越界做些让他为难的事情，能多远离就躲远离。 

有时候，划清界限，便是对两人最好的保护色，尤其是在这种混沌不明的敏感时候。 

但是，岚愈的心中还是有种说不出的痛，那种痛，甚至会在半夜让他没来由的惊醒，然后便是无眠到天亮，脑子里乱轰轰的，也不知道在想什么，在担心什么，在害怕些什么。 

接下来两个月，青年团表明上看起来波澜不惊，但实则一系列的准、狠、稳的措施实施了下去。首先所有指向谢彬彬的那些证词都突然消失的干干净净，其次那些指证的人都突然转了口风、或者开始保持缄默；再有谢彬彬所谓伪造的学历，很快便也被证实是真的，根部不是假造的，黑字白字证据确凿。而自那以后，对于谢彬彬的宣传虽然没有停止，但是不再向以前那么大张旗鼓，很多立项被搁置、最后不了了之，对于她的宣传重点也从自学成才治病救人慢慢地转移到她的自残不息上，宣扬她那种勃勃向上的对于生命和工作的热情。 

大事化小，小事化无，最后轻描淡写，但谁又知道，这背后的隐藏的一系列惊心动魄与刀光剑影呢。 

期间，张劼也出了院，拖着病体参与工作，他的重点便是不停的往上汇报工作。随之事情的好转，对于他的指责声也渐渐小了下去，相反“临危不乱”“处事果断”的话倒开始多了起来。 

六月，骏之突然接到了暂时停止所有工作的命令，他于是以修养的名义，闭门谢客，等候上面的处置。听说宋平和平希贤在这件事情上产生了很大的分歧，所以命令一拖再拖，直到七月底，骏之终于接到了一道外派任命书，他被派往了黔中道，任州长，9月正式上任。 

名义上，从青年团的副团长，一下子升到了州长级，算是跳了一级。可谁都知道，黔中道是西南最为穷困的州，京官离任，去这么荒原的州府，简直和放逐没什么区别，以后也恐难再有升职回京的机会，因为大凡那些进入内阁的阁老及元老院的元老们，哪个不是从大州富州、或者具备重要战略意义区域出身的呢。 

接到任命后，骏之依旧是闭门谢客，不过楚家门口早就门可罗雀，如今更是乏人问津，骏之也乐得在家读书，足不出户，只是偶尔王栋和阿穆隆会来找他喝喝酒吃个饭啥的。 

八月底，夜色渐凉，稀稀拉拉的开始下起雨来。这一日，王栋又来讨酒吃，见开始下雨，便没有如往日般逗留那么长，吃完饭便要走人。如往日一样，因为太熟了，骏之并没有送他，可王栋前脚刚出们，骏之蓦然发现他的钥匙落在桌子上，见余安安在厨房收拾，他拿着钥匙便往门外冲，在院门口几米处截住了王栋，将钥匙还给了他，王栋自嘲了下，又一头扎进雨帘子骑着车飞快的往家赶去。 

骏之便要转身回家，突然觉得不远处的巷口，似乎有人，他眯着眼睛看了下，脸色便有些苍白起来。只见一个瘦削的身子撑着一把油布伞在雨里走着，经过巷口的时候，仿佛有意无意的，便往巷子里看一眼，在看到骏之的时候，那人身子也一震，便定定的站那里，碎了一地的雨花。 

雨淅淅沥沥的下着，很快骏之的眼睛便被雨水模糊，湿润的液体顺着睫毛眼角鼻梁稀里哗啦的流的恣意枉然，到了嘴际便是涩到心底的咸苦雨帘中，两人就这么怔怔的望着，什么动作都没有，唯有雨水哗哗流。 

半晌，骏之轻轻转身，走进了门，抬手，将门阖上。 

巷口，油布伞轻轻斜了，仿佛拿着它的主人手失了力气，雨便幕天席地的打了下来，打在了那个几个月内消瘦了好几圈的人身上，单薄的身子在雨中瑟瑟发抖起来。然后拖着脚步，一步步，仿佛将天地间所有的雨水都拖在身后般，沉重的往前方走着，也不知走向哪里。昏暗的街灯下，映着那人脸上光影明灭，却是嘴角弯起的一丝笑意，满眼满脸的水痕。 

门内，骏之靠在门板上，轻轻闭上了眼。自己家是他家的必经之路，以前如果坐公车，便会绕过去，难道他现在每天都步行下班，只为了走过来那似有若无的一瞥？ 

骏之抱着头，缓缓的蹲了下去。他实在不想去想，那一眼，究竟是多大的执着，和多大的隐忍。 

九月，骏之独自赴任。 

九月底，岚愈调任内阁，升为宋平的秘书。


End file.
